As Midnight Strikes
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Re-post: :Spelling Fixed: : Sequel to The Shadow Alchemist: Things hasn't been going well for Midnight Elric. Leon, her cousin and herself has been whipped away into the world of D.Gray-Man by their parents who saved them from akuma. So now they have to save their parents, along the way will Midnight find her love or will she stick to the task at hand?
1. Chapter 1

As Midnight Strikes

Hello everyone! Shadowfox26 here and I came to tell you I'm back but not only that - this is the Squeal to The Shadow Alchemist, yes! Everything about this is new, if you didn't notices - it's a crossover. Also yes I also do add things in there to make the story more smoothly, like in this Chapter Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. I will not point them out every chapter, but are you ready?

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Today was raining, dark thick clouds of black was over the whole town, even Central too.

"Midnight, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes... when is dad coming home Mom?"

"In a hour sweetie."

"He's late."

"I know." She walked over and put her hand on my head as I looked at her. One thing about my mother I envied the most was her flawless looks.

She's five 'eleven, shinning black hair, glowing red eyes, pale skin and a nice hourglass figure. I saw something in her hand as she walked over.

"Here open your birthday present."

"H... how... why...?"

"Just don't tell your father." She winked as I opened the navy blue, small box with a matching bow as I saw a pretty silver necklace cartouches, it was blank with a small note with it.

Dear Midnight,

Your mother and father were very close to me as they helped me get back home. When I was young I was given this to find my name, maybe you will do the same. Tell your parents hello and I wish you luck on your life a head.

P.S. Happy Birthday.

Your Friend,

Atemu

I stared at the necklace and put it on. It shined even in this dark weather.

"Midnight, come on, it's getting bad - away from the window."

"Okay." My voice was dry and disappointed being with my mom made me feel better but all to soon it seemed the hour was up and it was time to get ready for bed. I wished my dad would get home, I wish my birthday was closer then this.

"Goodnight my Celebi." She would mutter as she kissed my forehead before turning off the lights and closing the door. I usually stay up until ten listening to my mom pase back and froth from downstairs.

I knew this was unlike my dad to do something like this. But, what was I soppat to do? I'm only eleven... as the rain started to fall I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day after school I took the train to Central and visit my cousin Leon, he's sixteen, a handsome black haired, brown/gray eyes with nice peach skin - he's just like his father Roy Mustang. His mother, my aunt Jade S. Shadow is my mother's older sister.

Walking down that seemed to be a busy day in the city I saw Leon. He was walking with a group of pals looking happy.

"Leon!" I called threw the heavy rush of the crowd. He didn't hear me as I called his name again and got a bit closer so he could see me. He sighed as his friends laughed at him as he walked over.

"Midnight, come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked off to a ice cream shop not to far from there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." He when over and brought me ice cream. Rainbow sherbet is my favorite out of all of the flavors. He was being nice for some reason, lately I've been hated by him and I don't even know what I've done.

"Midnight... look you can't visit me when you want."

"And why not?" I protested angrily after taking a bite of ice cream, he only sighed and rubbed the back of his head. That's when he changed the subject.

"So how are my aunt and uncle?" My voice became soft.

"They're good..." I trailed off unsure if I should tell him or not.

"Midnight, talk to me."

"Dad... he didn't come home."

"What do you mean?" That's when I snapped,

"What do you mean: What do I mean!? I said dad didn't come home!"

"Okay, okay, calm down...:" His voice soften as I held myself back from showing tears.

"I'm sure something came up."

"No something wrong. I know it."

"How can you be sure?"

"You don't believe me either..."

"I didn't say that-"

"But it's written all over your face and by the way - you didn't answer my question." His face balled up in a deep unattractive frown.

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try me." He gave me a look as I said, "Oh really," I stood then grabbed my book bag. "If you don't want me around fine! But do you even care about my dad?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Don't lie - I saw how you and your friends act around me. I know you don't like me either. Just tell me if I do so I can go and stop embarrassing you!"

"Midnight, please," Leon said in a soft voice. "Lower your voice - other people-" I cut him off furious, tears in my eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Midnight! Wait!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" With those words said I ran out crying and when on the path back to home.

* * *

Leon sighed, slumping back in the chair looking at the barely touched ice cream. He seen Midnight upset before but did she really mean what she said? And what about uncle Edward. It was unlike him for not to come home, or even come home late for that matter. He figured it was like his own father, his dad didn't get home until eleven sometimes. Then he remembered what his mom told him,

"This girl must be pretty cute if your starting to be mean to Midnight."

"I'm not being mean to her..., am I?" The thought never really crossed his mind,

"Well to you maybe not, but to her your being strange, your being someone that you don't like."

"Well she'll get over it. Beside - I'm so close I'm halfway there." Leon smiled that easily copied Roy's. It made his mom smile but she said,

"Well honey if you say so but remember blood is thicker then water. If you do lose the girl, we'll be there to pick you up but not everyone is going to care if you treat them wrong." She looked out the window as Leon followed with her as they saw Midnight playing with her dolls alone. Leon went out and played with Midnight and didn't think to much of his mother's words...

Seeming to realize he finished Midnight's ice cream out of guilt, he when home trying to find away to fix the long time mess he made.

* * *

When I got home all was quite, all was still. That was weird, dinner should be or close to be done, mom usually humming a song her younger brother used to ask for.

"Mom?" My cartouche shined as I dropped my book bag and wiped the rest of my tears away. "Mom?!" called a bit louder as I walked in the kitchen, then hitting the living room again, after I headed upstairs, I checked my room first the my parents. I knew they weren't in the bathroom. As I walked down a huge crash slammed behind me and into the wall. Turning slowly I saw my mother knocked out, bleeding.

"MOM!" I went to her side asking her to wake up, shaking her as a gray skeleton with no hands and feet came in. It was bushed up as well but looked like it could still fight.

"Well, well, well..." A voice ranged, "So the time keeper has a daughter, how wonderful but sadly you have to die to! Akuma! Kill them both and take over the mother's body!"

"In your dream! Show yourself!"

"In time..." Said the voice, "In time..." Then it faded away as the Akuma walked towards us.

"I bet you got my dad too? I won't forgive you!" I clapped my hands like my father showed me as I slammed it down on the floor as spikes came up slamming hard into the Akuma but it still moved. That will give me a bit of time. Grabbing my mom I ran out with her close to my side.

Once outside she woke up moving away from me.

"Mom! We have to get out of here!" She was quiet as I said or more liked yelled, "Didn't you hear me?! We have to-" She cut me off by saying,

"No, I'm not leaving."

"WHAT?!"

"You are."

"Mom, you lost it."

"No I haven't we don't have a lot of time," She waved her hand almost effortlessly as a large blue portal open as I jumped back in shock. I thought that my mom was good with only shadow alchemy!?

"Your the only one that stands a chance..."

"Mom, wait-?!" She looked like she wanted to say more but she couldn't. My mind was blown, tears just falling. I couldn't leave her. What if she gets hurt more? Killed?

Walking over she hugged me so tight I couldn't breath, then she kissed my forehead before pulling back.

"Be strong, remember, we love you." For a moment I saw my dad standing there. He got a hair cut, which looked good for his golden blond hair and golden eyes I had. His skin was flawless, just like mom's.

Then if someone grabbed me - I was pulled into the portal.

"NO! MOM! LET GO! NO! STOP! MOM! MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I coughed up blood as the portal door closed. My heart pounded against my chest. It felt like I was dying. Everything was so cold, dark. I couldn't breath, my body went still, my breath when silent and the darkness covered me completely.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1 come back for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 2

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

If you want to know what they look like pm me and I'll send you the link :)

* * *

The Earl dance around looking at both his prisoners, The Keeper of Time and The True Alchemist. This was the best deal he ever made,

"Akuma, go get the Keeper of Space and her hubby." Two weak level ones left as he sat back in his chair saying, "Everything is going to plan..."

* * *

Once Leon got home he saw his parents out front chatting quietly.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home, what's going on?"

"Well Leon, you should know-" She never got to finish as two gray/black skeletons appeared one with guns for hands and the other with swords.

"Get inside." Leon saw his father put on his gloves.

"But Dad-" Leon started as his father yelled,

"Now!"

"Let's go!" His mother called grabbing Leon's hand and with extreme speed bursted inside as boom and thunder crashing from outside scaring Leon half to death. He knew his father was strong but not that strong.

His mother lead them to there room as she headed him a pair of gloves.

"Please, use them wisely."

"How long will they last?"

"That's up to you. Now listen I wanted to protect you as long as I could, be good, be strong, be wise." She kissed his cheek as more booming sounds came from outside.

"Mom, what's going on?" She didn't answer as she only hugged him, she whispered before pull back,

"I love you... Your father loves you... We love you." She waved her hand as a pink vortex opened up as a strong wind came threw and pink Leon up and thrown him in as the vortex closed up. He was bashed around so many times - he passed out from the blood lost. Finally ending threw the second part of the vortex, he was in a unknown city and he wouldn't wake up and find himself in it for quite awhile.

* * *

Allen sighed, he waited for Komui to wake up until he finally said,

"KOMUI! Lenalee is getting married!" He jumped up like a blocked watering hole.

"WAH! LENALEE!" Allen shook his head as Komui realized,

"Oh, Allen, nice to see you - ready for your mission?"

"I was ready an hour ago."

"Oh," He coughed, "Anyway we found a accommodation for a innocent we have or the one the person unknowing has. Find him or her and bring them back here safely. This is a nice solo mission I thought you could take on with Timcampy by your side."

"Alright, where are we going?"

"A small town outside of Rome. Have fun!" The next thing Allen knows is the couch disappeared right under him as he fell.

* * *

When I woke up, I smelt blood on my palms, I knew I was somewhere I wasn't soppat to be.

"Hey! Lady, do you need some help?"

"Yes please..." I gasped softly as the kid helped me to my feet. Looking down my clothes shrunk but I was taller.

"Come on, my mom can hook you up with some clothes." I nodded and ran after the child, lucky her mom lived in the back ally way. It was embarrassing the clothes on me would ride up.

"Mom! Bring out the clothes!"

"Beth, who is this."

"A girl that need help." Beth's mother looked at me and sighed.

"Okay, okay come in let's see what we can do."

Inside she took clothes measurements even my cup size.

"Little Beth go get what I finished working on earlier today."

"Okay." She hurried in and out of the room until she gathered the whole outfit.

"Go on and try it on," I nodded and when to the back of the room. That's when I saw, in the mirror, what I looked like.

I was fourteen, my hair was very long passed my butt and it was a shinning black just like my mom's. My eyes were still gold but they were burning like a phoenix.

I put on a gray shirt that was short and a bit leathery but relived my double 38 double d size breast only showed just a tiny bit. Then I had the short, short a slightly dark gray with a red belt then I had long black sleeves that had fingerless gloves, red belts when around my upper arm to hold it in place plus the thin bracelets on my wrists. I had think black collar around my neck and I put a blue/black bow in my hair so it would only go to my butt. I finished up with my long black shoes but they had a heel to make me about five nine and a half.

Walking out I handed my old, smaller clothes to Beth.

"Here, hold onto these will you?"

"Okay, sure. And good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" I called as I headed out the door. The cartouche glowed softly as I made my way into town, on a sigh it said I was going out but where was I going? I need a map.

Soon I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey little girly - lost?"

"Let go."

"I don't think so, hey boys-!" I turned my body, shifting my new found weight as I slammed my leg against his skull. He let go of me as he fell over a tree. His friends were so shocked they ran off when I turned to them. But to my suspire the guy got back up and started to change, it onto the large like balloon with a human face on it.

"What the?!" I cried as whatever that thing was it was going down. Clapping my hands and running towards in, I slide my hand against the ground spikes grew and shot off like rockets as they stabbed threw whatever that thing was! It spilt in half then blew up.

I knew this place wasn't safe anymore, so I cleaned up my mess and left town following the dark roads hoping it would lead me to a good one.

* * *

Allen sighed when he got into town, he was angry to see no one lived in this town, no matter how close it was to Rome. He called in saying he would be returning to the order and left.

* * *

When Leon woke up he saw two guys looking down at him,

"Kanda, let's help him." There was a grunt coming from this Kanda person. Getting up slowly the two guys backed up a bit as he stood,

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." One was a dark skinned male with brown hair, he's blind but he had large earphones covering his ears while the other had long black hair that sometimes looked like a dark blue in the light, with pale skin and dark eyes - he almost looked like a girl. They both wore matching outfits.

"Let's go Marie." Kanda said, as Leon put on a shocked look. That guy was heartless.

"What's your name?"

"Leon, Leon Mustang."

"My name is Noise Marie and that person over there is Yu Kanda." Kanda glared at Marie but he didn't seem to know or care for that matter.

"I'm going to the Order." With that he left.

"Hey why don't you come with us Leon, you might can help us."

"Sure." Marie walked as Leon slowly came behind. As they passed a large lake, Leon looked down as he gasped, his hair was black but in the light it was a navy blue, he had brownish/gray eyes and still had peach skin. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket with a cape like jacket over it. With black jeans and normal but thick white and black shoes, he looked good probably to a female eye. He also wore fingerless gloves and he saw his hair was kind of long.

He messed around but couldn't find the gloves his mother gave him, that send him into a small panic but what really did it was when looking back he was that he was alone. So putting the glove thing aside he hurried up to catch up with Kanda and Marie.

* * *

When Allen got back to the order, Lenalee met him outside of the order,

"Hey any luck?"

"None, what about you?"

"I didn't even know, when Kanda got back my brother send him instead. Marie is with him."

"Oh, well that's okay I'm suspired how low the Akuma sightings have been going around."

"Same here. My brother won't tell me to much detail but we both know the Earl is planning something... and it's going to be big." That's when they heard Marie yell out,

"Hey! We're back!" Allen and Lenalee waved at him as he returned them.

"So how did it go?"

"Good. Please meet Leon."

"Ah, Marie all I see is you and Kanda." Allen stated as Marie turn and as Allen said there was no "Leon" person.

"He'll come when he comes." That's when Kanda when inside.

"Well we better go inside as well, my brother is waiting for your reports."

"Alright." Marie stated as they walked inside.

* * *

It felt like hours I been walking, not to say that I had to climb up a cliff.

Landing on my feet I walked to this large castle. The full moon was over head as I walked over to a statue, trying to see where the door bell was but when I touched it - it roared to life as I staggered back in complete shock!

"You will be judged!" A white light casted over my body from it's eyes and it stopped at my cartouche,

"AKUMA! THIS IS A AKUMA!" I jumped back even more in suspires.

"Wait! What!? I'm not a-" I never got time to finish my sentence. Soon three people out of no where came down and attacked me! There were two boys and one girl. So it was time to divide and kick butt!

The tallest black hair boy attacked first with a sword as I dodge all of his attacks using dance moves then slamming my leg into his neck he did cart-wheels flying. So the girl and shorted boy attacked as a tag team, I clapped my hands and slammed it down a large box hit the boy as he when flying in the air.

The girl was graceful but powerful when landing a attack, we took this battle high as I used trees and the castle to gain some air as we matched in strength using our legs.

"WALTZ! MIST WIND!" A strong tornado came my way as I spun around it as I gained more speed as I appeared in front of her which shocked her. Raising my leg I delivered a hard kick to her forehead as she when crashing down hard.

"Might Mugen! First Illusion!" Dark see threw creatures came at me at a good speed. But, once again clapping my hands as I made contact with them as the attack was blew back as he was hit.

"Take this! Cross BETA!" His arm changed into a large cannon as energy spikes towards me as I used a quick step to run and dodge the attacks. When I got close enough, I gave the cannon a few hard kicks as it cracked.

"Ugh," Was the sound I hear coming from the white haired boy. I quickly jumped up during that moment landing on his shoulders, doing a flip as I brought him with me as he slammed hard into the ground as I land a few feet away. They seemed still but alive. Backing up a bit I heard,

"Midnight!?" I turned as I saw Leon. It was like a older version of himself.

"Leon..." My voice was soft as the wind blew, here stood my cousin, even though I was mad at him still... I was glad to see that I wasn't alone.

* * *

Well that's it for now! Come back for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 3

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled as Leon said,

"I could ask you the same thing." The people who attacked me started to get up.

"Wait! Stop!" Leon exclaimed, "They're they good guys."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well because my dear, he's telling the truth!" That voice!

"Come out here! You'll pay for hurting my mother!" I raored as this large guy with grayish/purple skin with a pale jacket, dark pants, shoes and thick glasses on with a umbrella came down from the sky, it seemed like the pumkin on the umbrella was saying something but it was hard to make out.

"It's the Earl!" The white haired boy called.

"You!" I shouted as I dashed over to him, "I won't forgive you!"

* * *

Leon gasped as his gloves changed back to the ones from home,

"Midnight!" Snapping his fingers a sonic boom charged to The Earl as it changed into a small beast like lion. As see-threw as it was it shocked both Midnight and The Earl, lucky Midnight jumped back, clapping her hands and slapped the ground as spikes formed and hit The Earl.

"Did they get him...?" The girl asked as Kanda was in aw. Then like a boom, The Earl popped out and used his umbrella to fly up.

"Akuma! Kill these Exorsices and take there innocents!" In seconds the Akuma ballon entered the sky.

"Let's take them down." Midnight said, her voice was like ice. Dark almost sounded evil like.

"Let's go."

* * *

Clapping my hands and slapping the ground while dashing to the Earl, it seemed like I was going to attack The Earl but instead I used his face as a stepping stone as spikes flew by me as I slammed my leg into one. From the ground Leon covered my backside with his own Alchemy attack.

"Lenalee! Let's go!"

"Right!" She called to the white haired boy as they shot off, even the other boy with long hair used his attack for the sky.

"Might Mugan!"

"Mist Wind!"

"Cross Beta!" One after another, akuma fell to there death.

"Distortion World, Level One Shadow Beast!" Once again Leopn's monster attacked,

"Take this!" Doing a elegant spin I slammed both my feet into The Earl's skull but he only laughed and grabbed my leg. He held me upside down as we started each other down as I saw the pure evil in his eyes, the glowing of his eyes made mine do the same.

"I know who you are now, your the little girl that got in the way. You and your sousin will pay for getting in my way. If you join me - I'll let you see your mommy and daddy... don't you want that?" In my mind I could see them, blood, bashed being shocked by some dark energy.

"Don't do it!" I heard my mother scream, "It's a trap!" Then another horrible scream.

"Midnight! Listen! Never go with him! Watch out for Da-" Then everything was gone, what was my father trying to say? Letting my hair cover my eyes I was shaking, my heart squeezed it self, so many emotions raged threw me as The Earl said, (I guess you can say) back to his old self;

"Aw, don't cry - come with me and I can make your wildest dreams come true."

"The only dream I want," I said softly. The Earl was just grinning, "Is for you to dis-A-PPEAR!" I got free and wrapped my legs around his neck, I used all the strenght in my body to flip us as I slammed him face down in the ground, then grabbed his umbrella, broke it in half and threw it at him! It stunned everyone for a moment as he broke out and a akuma came down as he grabbed the umbrella.

"Oh, no!" Your not getting away!" I screamed as I took in a breath of air, my cartouche glowing,

"SCREAMS OF A THOUSANDS SOULS!" I let out a large wail as the sound waved threw destoring the akuma army as The Earl was blown away, leaving a trail of angry shouts behind him. Falling to my knees tears were flowing out, my sobs could be heard as I said, "Give them back... Give them back...!"

Leon walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Midnight looked up, her eyes were shining a red like her mother's. Tears were running down her face like rain. She looked so much like her eleven year old self, Leon almost teared up himself. He when down and wiped her tears away. He was upset for he knew Midnight saw her parents as Leon saw his, if he guested right Midnight's parents told her not to go with The Earl. His mother and father told him the same but one other thing like Midnight was cut short.

"Hey, come here... I'm here..." He told her softly as Midnight fell into his chest as she cried. Picking Midnight up from the ground carefully, Lenalee opened the door as they all walked in, everything was quite then - even Midnight's sobs stopped.

* * *

"Well good job all of you." Komui told them, then he looked to Midnight and Leon smiling,

"You are both strong, going against The Earl those attacks were impressive to say the least. What are your names?"

"My name is Leon Mustang." He sat Midnight on her feet as the sky personalty came into play,

"And my name is Midnight T. Elric."

"Well you both seem to know The Earl so what did he do to you?"

"He took our parents and we want them back!" Midnight voice rose as Leon place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well since you both seem to give nothing away why don't you both stay here and be tempery Excerioces. We need you and you need us..."

"We might as well..." Midnight muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Great! Lenalee take Leon Mustang and Kanda take Midnight Elric to there room, then give them the grant tour. Have fun!" Leon and Midnight looked at each other and walked out, Allen then when to the mess hall to eat.

Leon had to say Lenalee was nice and showed him around, he even saw Kanda and Midnight but he doesn't think that they saw them.

"Well here we are, the mess hall, why don't you go and eat."

"Aren't you hungry?" Leon asked as Lenalee shook her head,

"No, I'll eat later."

"Alright." With that, Leon walked in and when to order some food.

* * *

The walk with Kanda was quiet, unless he stopped to tell me where we were and a short summary of how to get there. Sometimes he would yell at me for walking to slow.

"Can't you hurry up?" He sneered.

"Sorry for trying to remember where everything is." I muttered as I put a pep in my step to keep up.

"Here's your room," He opened it as a smiple room, and bed rested with a light, small side dresser and a window (shockingly) on the wall, it also had a small Celebi creator going to different worlds. It made me smile as I turned to Kanda,

"Thank you." He didn't answer just rolled his eyes and left as I followed down the mess hall. From there we grabbed lunch.

"Stop following me like a lost puppy!" Kanda yelled, starting a scence.

"I'm not! I was going to leave after I got my food." I told him calmlu knowing matching fire with fire will spread.

"Look shorty! Go find beanspourt and leave me before I get angry-" Okay forget what I said, let make wildfire burn!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I AM NOT SHORT! COULD A SHORT PERSON BREAK YOUR LEGS AND PUT THEM ON YOUR HEAD?! I THINK NOT!" I didn't even need another breath of air, "CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL PUT YOU IN A COMA!" Then I stormed out not even eating the food I planned to enjoy.

Note to self, Leon thought, Never ever call her short.

With that he kept on eating.

Lenalee, Allen and Kanda visit Komui upon his reguest.

"So now that your all here - we need to talk about Leon's and Midnight's innocents."

Allen and Lenalee gasped Kanda even couldn't keep the shock of his face.

"It's very strange, I talked to Hevlaska and she said that she couldn't tap into there innocents so we believe they have fake innocents."

"W-what?! F-fake innocents?! How can that be?! Can they really be from The Noah Family?" Allen asked,

"No, as you saw they both expectly Midnight wanted nothing to do with The Earl and probably wanted to turn and attack but they didn't." Komui said as Kanda asked,

"So are these fake innocents easy to break or destory?"

"We don't know, but Hevlaska told me that they held a piece of a code to not only our world but other worlds as well and is allowed to summon them when they see fit or their soul sees fit." Kanda slammed his hand on the desk,

"So what your telling me is that we have to sit here and wait for them to attack us!? Why don't we kill them whlie we can!?"

"Because, we need to study it and see if we can use it for our own war..." Then his voice got lower, "And use it agaisnt them if needed." Knada turned away grunting, "Get some sleep we have a big day for everyone." Komui finished up.

"Right!" Once they left Komui took a sip of coffee and said pushing up his glasses,

"It looks like this war is finally got interesting..."

* * *

Well come back for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 4

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story! This is also one of my favorite chapters of this story.

* * *

"**Allen... Allen...**"A voice called as Allen looked around in the darkness,

"MANA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"**Innocents, fake innocents are all the same, green innocents, white innocents, only one pink innocent that I can't call by name, unlocking the power, all the innocents will go free, time will reset sadly and as friends will never meet**..."

"Wait! MANA!"

Moments later Allen jolted up in a deep sweat bath.

"W-what did that mean...?" Allen muttered then checked the time, seeing it was late he got up and ready for the day.

* * *

Walking in the mess hall, I got breakfast, even though it was a couple minutes past noon, I didn't really see anyone but Kanda. Letting out a sigh then taking a breath in. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"Do you have to be such a big jerk?" We glared each other down before turning back to our food, we didn't say anything else once we were finished there was a call over head we heard both our names to Komui's office.

"Let's go." Nodding I said,

"Right." Together we walked over, Komui smiled when we walked in,

"Welcome - I'm sending you both to a ruin town called Mater, it located in Southern Italy. There is an Innocence over there. Grab it before the akuma and bring it back home."

"Sir." Kanda and I said. Before I left I asked Komui,

"Hey have you seen Leon?"

"Oh, he's with Lenalee, filling out paperwork and serving coffee.

"Oh," Was my only comment as I ran after Kanda and of course he didn't wait me.

* * *

Allen wasn't sure what disturbed him more, the news Komui gave them yesterday night or the dream... and Mana's voice... out loud he repeated the message,

"Innocents, fake innocents are all the same, green innocents, white innocents, only one pink innocent that I can't call by name, unlocking the power, all innocents will go free, time will reset sadly and as friends will never meet..."

"Huh? What was that Allen...?" Lenalee asked as Allen jumped a bit and shook his head,

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm just hungry!"

"Sounded like a rhyme to me." Leon said walking up. Allen laughed a bit uncomfortably,

"Trust me, just me being hungry! See ya!" He ran down the hall and to the mess hall leaving Leon and Lenalee confused.

* * *

Mater was a dessert of ruin, at night (which it was) the stars shined as the moon over head shinned in a certain spot, I hope to get a chance to see where it is or what shinning there.

"Hey! Shorty! Hurry up!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN A CHILD'S STEPPING STOOL!?"

"Quiet! You might attract the akuma! Now hurry up and find the innocents!" My whole shaking with rage as he when one way, I turned and stomped off another way. Soon I picked up speed this place was so big I didn't know where begin.

Looking down at my cartouche it shined as the akuma mark appeared in the sky. The akumas came running the mark.

"**You have my soul within you... please use what you need**..." The voice rung in my ears as the cartouche shined as they voice yelled, "**OBLITERATE**!" The move made all the akuma around the mark to blow up but one of them survived and started to change. "**Be strong, the stakes just got higher**..." Then the voice disappeared.

"HAHAHAHAH! I leveled up! I'm level two! Let's see who I can kill tonight!?" When his eyes set on me, I clapped my hands and charged with full force.

* * *

"Damn that girl. Where did she go? I thought I told her to stay close..." Kanda sneered but setting it aside, the Ghost of Mater was all he needed to worry about. Jumping threw the ruins he saw two figures moving in the shadows.

"There!" Jumping down he landed a couple a feet away from the Ghost. There was a tall man and a small girl with him.

"Who are you? Are you a akuma?"

"No, I'm a Exorcist. I came to collect the innocents."

"I see," Said the man, "I am the Ghost of Mater."

"Yeah right. Your no ghost."

"That's right, I'm a living doll... see Mater used to be called: The Palace Forsaken by God. The heat was a blaze and the people wanted to forget there troubles even for a moments... So they created a living doll that could sing and dance..."

"What about the girl?"

"I am... Guzol's helper."

"Please she's just a girl abandon by humans."

"Alright let's go before the akuma finds us." Nodding, Guzol and the girl followed slowly behind.

* * *

Flying threw the air I slammed into brick after brick wall. When I finally landed pack on my feet, blood was running from my head, sides and hands.

"Aren't you tired yet? If you are - I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! HAHA!" It rushed at me as I clapped my hands and slammed it down. Large thick walls shot up as the akuma slammed into the wall I would have laughed if the akuma didn't brake the wall.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

"Get away! Screams of A Thousand SOULS!" Letting out a wail it hit the akuma but something went wrong, blood splattered and my bodies fall to the ground,

"Ugh." We said in union as I looked over at the akuma changed who changed into me! Me!

"Do you like it?" It stood with ease as I staggered to my feet. "I think I'll have a little fun with this body..." It licked it's lips as I felt sick. "Let's dance." Then it clapped it's hands and slapped it to the ground but it didn't work, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Sorry but you have to be given the power or be born with it!" I landed a strong kick flipped in it's face as it when flying. I headed the other way to find Kanda, maybe he'll help me.

* * *

"Alright we're safe for now. Rest." Kanda muttered as Guzol and the girl sat down in the empty house. Then all of sudden Midnight kicked open the door. She place on a smirk as Kanda put on a annoyed look.

"Hey, miss me?"

"Where were you?"

"Trying to find you." She poked his nose as he swat it away,

"Ow!" She looked over and put on a dark grin. "Is this the Ghost of Mater?"

"Yes..." Kanda said, holding onto his sword rather tightly. Then they heard a ripping sound as blood flew onto the floor.

"Attract..." A akuma mark appeared on Midnight's body as Kanda saw the hand came out of her body, "Obliterate." The Midnight blew up as the level two akuma shot out and out of the building,

"W-what the...?" Kanda gasped as Midnight fell to her knees.

"You idiot! You should have stayed close! This-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up! Just be glad I got here when I did."

"I can't die yet. I can handle myself." Standing up Midnight walked over, grabbed Kanda by his jacket, slammed him up against the wall then slammed her fist in his face.

"Say one more selfish thing to me and I'll leave you to die out here."

* * *

Pulling away from Kanda I walked over to the couple that called them selves; Ghost of Mater.

"Hi... My name is Midnight, what's yours?"

"I am Guzol and this girl is named Lala. I am the Ghost of Mater." He cough until he coughed up blood.

"Come on let's go,"

"Where?"

"To the shinning moon light."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Well we can't stay here. The level two akuma will come back and we won't be so lucky."

"Alright let's move -" We looked over and they were gone.

"Damn, I knew I should have taken the innocents."

"We have no time for you to feed your self ego! Let's go!"

"Wait."

"Oh what now-!?" I whined as Kanda pulled out his hair tie and wrapped it around my hands to stop the bleeding.

"Move out." We left there in seconds as we headed towards the shinning moonlight.

* * *

As Allen walked he ran into Leon as they both fell. His akuma eyes awakened as Allen was transported to this dark, no named place.

"**LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE! DON'T RETURN UNTIL SHE APPROVE ON ENTERING**!" Then Allen snapped back, was it a daydream? Or was his soul in the body of Leon? Who was the voice? What was Leon hiding...?

"Sorry!" With that Allen help Leon then ran to his room to think.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the singing is coming from underground, maybe that's what the moonlight was pointing at."

"Well let's go and see." Removing the blocks we climbed down and threw the dark parts of the ruins. The singing just got louder and louder, soon walking in the sandy ruins there was Lala and Guzol. Her voice was soft, so light yet rich with power.

"There she is Kanda... the Ghost of Mater." She stopped when she saw us. "Wait! Don't be alarmed... can you teach me the song...?" She seemed unsure but nodded,

"We don't have time for this!" I ignored him as Lala taught me the song. Once I learned the words - everything else fell into place. "Take the innocents."

"No! We both know that Guzol doesn't have a lot of time, let's just wait until he passes on."

"Fine, I'll just take it myself."

"Over my dead body."

"I can make that happen." Then all of sudden a had came out and stabbed itself threw Guzel and Lala.

"NO! Attract!" The mark appeared on the hand as I yelled, "OBLITERATE!" The hand blew off and turned into dust. Kanda was quick grabbing the innocents, but I grabbed my cartouche, whispering, "Please... give me the power to beat this...!" It shinned in the moonlight as I stood, I felt a rush of energy as I opened up my mouth and sung Lala's lullaby.

"_Lacrimosa dies illa, Oua resurget ex favilla, Juicendus home reus, Hic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_." Taking another breath, I finished the song, "_Judicendus homo reus, Huic ergo parce,Deus, Pie Jesu Domine_..."

The akuma was standing in front of me when I was done, already turned into stone. When I touched it, the akuma turned into dust... flying away in the wind.

"Kanda please..." I walked over placing my hand over his. But, like the person he is he shoved it in my chest and left. I smiled then putting the innocents back in Lala.

"H-human, would you like a song?"

"La-la..."

"Are you going to sleep? Ok, I will sing you a lullaby..." Once again, her voice filled the empty ruins...

Three days, three long days of waiting Guzol finally died, it was hard walking back in when no angelic voice was heard. Kanda waited outside as I walked over, falling to my knees as Lala feel into my arms.

"Thank you..." My eyes widen, was that really? "Thank you for letting me sing until I broke down... you help me keep my promise..." My whole body was shaking as I removed the innocents,

"Your welcome..." I whispered softly as Kanda voice entered the room,

"Come on, we're going to miss the train." Setting Lala down carefully next to Guzol I said,

"Alright let's go." I followed him but turned back once more as I saw Lala and it looked like a young Guzol sitting together smiling, Lala's rich voice entering the sweet cold blowing air. No matter what anyone said even Kanda, they're always be in my heart.

"Midnight!"

"Coming!" This time without looking back, I head to Kanda side, hearing Lala's Lullaby all the way back to the Order.

* * *

That's it for this chapter come back for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 5

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Leon was laying in his bed, staring up to the ceiling, on the wall was a large poster it looked like Garitena traveling back and forth to it's own world and to the human world, changing forms. Looking at the picture reminded him of his mom and dad and how much he missed his mom's cooking and dad's wisdom about the world even calling Midnight's dad short but out of respect of the girls he stopped.

Interrupted his thoughts was a knock at his door. Getting up he opened it to Lenalee.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Smiling back at Leon, Lenalee said,

"I have something to do with my brother and a new Exorcist will be joining the order can you go meet her, she's climbing up the cliff."

"Ah," A sweat drop formed on Leon head but he held a smile, "Sure why not." He left but before that he told Lenalee,

"If you see Midnight tell her I need to talk to her."

"Of course Leon."

* * *

Midnight saw Kanda as he said,

"What do you want pipsqeak?" That ticked her off but she just pulled off her hair tie and handed it to him.

"Here take it." He raised his brow and tied his hair back up then gave her one last look before leaving.

"Rude jerk," She muttered. "At least he could have said, thank you." She walked off, her hair trailing behind her.

* * *

Allen couldn't get over what he had seen within Leon's soul... or more or less what he heard. He wondered around the Black Order as he physically ran into Midnight.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." He said.

"No it's not your fault Allen. It's just Kanda manages to tick me off and I really wasn't watching where I was going." Midnight replied.

"I was so deep in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going..." Allen said, not even hearing what Midnight said, before his akuma eye began to throb he moaned within his mind; Oh no! Not again!

Then he found himself in Midnight's soul. Midnight's soul wasn't two different, it was still black all around but he faced a large white door that he never seen before. As Allen stretched out his hand and tired to touch it he heard,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He turned to face a young adult about eighteen with long golden blond hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same, now why do you want to go threw the portal?"

"Portal?" He repeated. "What portal?" The eighteen year old sighed and said,

"I think you should leave, regardless if you can see with that eye of yours." Allen saw his level three akuma eye and he was formed with a new anti-akuma weapon Crown Clown. The eighteen year old started to leave but Allen called out,

"Wait! WAIT! My name is Allen Walker. What's yours? Why are you protecting this portal... door...?"

"My name is Edward Elric and you can call it: The Door of Truth or Portal of Truth both meaning the same. And, I'm guarding it from that chubby gray bastard! After my shock treatment, I found myself here after I pasted out. I have no idea what happened to my wife or my daughter. So what strange power brought you here?" Edward pointed to Allen's arm and eye.

"It's a anti-akuma weapon..." He stopped as he feel on his knees, he heard his heart pound against his chest.

"Your soul can't take to much more, if you see my daughter tell her to be careful, her name is Midnight Elric."

"I know her!" Allen yelled blooded pouring from his mouth and a bit of blood dripped from his eye. "I can watch her for you." He said a bit quieter.

"Is she safe?!" Allen could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, she's with us in the Black Order." He coughed, "She told us that her parents was taken from the Millennium Earl. Leon, her cousin is there... working... to stop... the Earl and Noahs..." There was a sigh coming from Edward, a sigh of relief.

"I see," He nodded softly. "Now go before you die..." Edward waves his hand as Allen disappeared before Allen fully left Midnight's soul he heard,

"You are not the one to protect Midnight... someone else is. I'm afraid your a bit late to be her hero..."

* * *

When Allen regained consciousness he found himself lying in Midnight's arms. Her hair covered him a bit as blood ran down from his akuma eye, as it changed back to normal. She lightly clapped her hands and started to touch Allen's face but stopped, fear coming into her eyes but then sadness. She touched the floor as it made a soft cloth. She pressed the cloth under his eye to get the blood off. His eye throbbed as it reminded him that it wasn't a dream.

"Allen... are you alright? You just suddenly collapsed without warning." Stated Midnight.

"I'm fine Midnight. I have something important to tell you and Leon as well. It may sound strange but please hear me out." Allen replied as she nodded,

"Okay." She helped him up as Leon walked up.

"What's going on?"

"Allen has something to tell us."

"Well... it's about your father Midnight-"

"My father?!" Allen winced at her harsh voice but he when on,

"He's okay, he's protecting The Portal of Truth from the Earl."

"Portal...?" She looked relief but then she put on a look of confusion with her cousin.

"Was that all...?" Allen nodded, ashamedly, he couldn't bring himself to tell Midnight that he wasn't going to protect her from harm. He thought about maybe Leon was it but then again... Allen really didn't know.

"Well we still need to find my parents plus her mom..." Leon said but trailing off upon Midnight kissing Allen's cheek, tearing up a bit but looked happy.

"Thank you, really." She ran off. Leon smiled at Allen, which suspired him, Leon was very protected over Midnight but it seemed he wasn't mad at all. Leon patted Allen shoulder saying,

"Thanks for putting her mind at ease... for now." With that he left not to close behind Midnight.

"ALLEN!?" Miranda Lotto screamed tackling the boy to the ground,

"MIRANDA!" Allen cried smiling wide, "Hey! You made it!"

* * *

"What's going on brother?" Lenalee asked,

"It's not looking so good, we're having a hard time gathering data, something is blocking the data collection. I asked Bookman and his apprentice to come and collect information. So, I'm sending Allen, him and Leon out there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I think we kept Leon locked up inside to much, let's see his power. Get them ready and when you find Kanda, tell him I want his report on Midnight's power... today."

"Okay. I'm on it." With that she left.

* * *

About an hour after Komui's talk with Lenalee, she brought Lavi, Leon and Allen to him.

"Welcome I need you three." Komui said pointing at the boys, "To go to a village, they're saying they have a "vampire problem", so go check it out, and good luck." Lenalee quickly moved as the floor under the Exorcists feet disappeared as they all fell into the darkness, screaming.

* * *

I started at a hot plate of food yet I wasn't that hungry, I was alone, only a few lights were on, Jeryy was back in his room, I wasn't sad. I was really very happy, my dad is safe and he is protecting The Portal of Truth. I've never thought my parents would hid something like that from me...

"So you think they're hiding something? Well I agree." Leon told me as I set on his lap as Leon carefully brushed and braided my hair.

"Well what else could it be...? Besides you this cartouche I got for my birthday keeps me going..."

"Huh..., well being eleven is a big step." I didn't answer as I touched my cartouche softly,

**"Cheer up my friend, you have to be strong. Your father is safe for the moment and you, being stressed will not help anyone." **

"I know..., but..." I muttered out loud as the voice said,

**"Be strong and let your heart guide you to the final battle." **Leon said something as I asked him to repeat it.

"I said, be strong, things have been ruff lately but," He held my hand softly, "Let your heart, not mine, your dad's, mom's, anyone, it's your heart - let it guide you to the wish you've been longing for." I smiled grabbing the cartouche and nodding,

"I will. I promise." I looked at his poster and smiled like my father,

"That poster, it fit's you." He looked over and raised his brow, smiling like his dad.

"Oh...?" Before I could answer there was a knock. I when over and open it, I saw Lenalee standing there...

"What's wrong with you pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, snapping back to reality as Kanda crossed his arms, once I calmed down he said,

"Leon, Allen and Lavi are going on a mission."

"I figured as much," Then I added, "Who's Lavi? Is he a friend of yours?" Kanda became angry saying,

"He is not! That fool can take his friend ship somewhere else!" I only nodded, dropping the topic.

"Well, are you off on another mission?"

"Obviously." With that he walked away as I yelled,

"Good luck!"

"Hmph! I don't need luck!" Then I thought I heard him say, "Don't die while I'm gone, if you do - I'll bring you back and kill you myself." But, it was to far away to tell... but it left my mind busy, was he talking about my heart and it's own little war or was it something bigger with me and my parents...? I ate my own cold food deciding that I wasn't going to 'die' and wait for Leon's and Kanda's return.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Come back next time!


	6. Chapter 6

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 6

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Leon had to say the train was nice, talking with Lavi and Allen was nicer. It kept his mind off of worrying about Midnight,

"So..." Lavi started, "Who's this Midnight girl? I heard she's a real ten."

"That's my cousin your talking about." Leon turned on his mother's full on glare that scared Lavi and Allen just as Allen makes a awkward scene with his 'Dark Side'.

"Oh, ah, sorry."

"Oh, I know - it you even try to hit on her you'll be killed on site." And Leon meant it too.

"Okay!" Allen interrupted, "Looks like we're here!" Leon rose and was the first to leave as Lavi asked,

"What's his problem?"

"His very protective over her... see..." Allen explained that the Earl stole their parents to Leon was her father figure. "Also," Allen added, "There's nothing wrong with him, there's something wrong with you-"

**"Allen..." **

"Huh?" Allen said out loud as Lavi looked at him as Allen rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, looking embarrassed,

"It's nothing, let's catch up with Leon."

"Okay." Outside the boys look around the empty tow, fog drifted threw calmly as the moon over head shined down on the distance castle. It really made it look like a real vampire manner.

"Well at least when I get back home, I tell my friends about a real vampire-" Leon never got to finish as Lavi added,

"And when you leave I'll take Midnight on a date!" That's when they were jumped.

* * *

"You know it's not use, your stuck." Road Kamelot told Roy, Jade and Rose - who because of the dark shock changed back to what they believe was to be there prime age, Roy at nineteen, looking like Leon's twin but with short black hair. Jade was back seventeen looking like she did when she was first working for Roy. And, lastly Rose was fourteen and looked like she first arrived at Central with her brother Sam who died so many years ago.

"Well... Road, would you like to play a game?" Jade said, her voice soft like a mother's.

"Sure! Let's play: Finish the lyrics, so I sing, _Lord Millennium is in search of you... Looking for the heart now. Have you heard the news? _Now Rose take it from the top." He coughed as he sung softly,

_"Maybe you stole it from him. I'll see if it's true."_ Road smiled,

"Good! Now Jade!"

_"The Lord Millennium is in search of you, looking for the heart now. Have you heard the news? I was not the one he sought, maybe it is you."_ Jade nice voice ranged until she finished her part.

"Great! Rose - finish it!"

_"Who is it that has my heart? I will find you soon..." _

"Oh, you guys are great! Let's take if from the top!" The now, (same) kid looking adult, looked at each other but didn't say a word, only took another breath and sung the song again as the Earl entered,

"Well, well, well they're all on key and so is our next move Tyki, I hope he isn't late and keep singing! Until you can't sing anymore!" He laughed wildly.

"TAKE THIS!" Rose screamed breaking off the union as she used her strength to brake one of her legs free to slammed her foot into the Earl's face. He went down like a falling tree as Rose snarled,

"That was for my husbands and my child!" The Earl was laughing from the floor then got up with ease,

"Road bag her up and get hubby over here ready for the first auction with our deal makers."

"Very well." Soon two level three akuma came to take Rose down. When Roy disappeared that's when the sister made their move.

* * *

Leon was annoyed, he was tied up to a chair, with Allen next to him while Lavi was on the floor.

"So... you Exorcists?"

"Yes - so can you please let us go!?" Allen asked, gaining a sweat drop.

"Not before you take care of the vampire."

"We will, please lead the way." Leon put on his father's charming smile as the town's women got to work to untie the three.

"So lead the way to the vampire castle."

"Very well, you should know the vampire comes out and attacks our village -" The town leader was interrupted by Leon.

"Does he come down in the village?"

"No, only in the forest up ahead. He's quick in the moonlight and suck the blood of our people!" The boys looked at one another to see if this was real.

"Well if he's have we'll take him on," Leon started but seconds later a black figure pasted him to a villager.

"Lavi! Leon!" Allen called going into his first ant-akuma weapon. Allen gasped why was his weapon in it's first form!?

"Allen! Watch out!" Leon called, pushing him out of the way, then quickly turning his body calling out, "Level two! KingShadow Liger!" Snapping his fingers a large beast appeared. The Liger stood on both feet with white tiger strips and black fur it truly looked stronger then it's baby form. With a mighty roar it charged at the figure as they battled all the way up to the castle.

"Come on!" Let's go!" Lavi cried as all three boys chased after the vampire.

* * *

"Um... excuse me." A soft voice said as I turned to see the new lady, Miranda Lotto. "Can you show me to the mess hall, Leon showed me so many times! I'm lost!" Tears were streaming down her face I smiled,

"Hey it's cool. I was going there anyway..." Together we walked over as I realized that I wasn't really hungry, mostly because I saw a full house, everyone was eating.

"Wait," Miranda said before I could leave, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," I'm going to go train. Komui is right over there and Jeryy will get you to your next stop." She nodded, but still looked unsure but was pleased. I quickly made my way outside to train, maybe even think.

* * *

"DAMN!" Leon cried as his beast was destroyed upon fighting the vampire and now he, the vampire was even out of sight when they all got inside of the castle.

"Great! Now we lost him nice going Leon."

"Lavi-!" Allen scolded as Leon paid them both for the moment, no mind. There was a close dark laugh from the vampire.

"You guys go inside and find information on how to take care of him, I'll hold him off."

"Alright, little hammer! Grow! Grow! GROW!" The hammer grew and with a hard force he slammed the hammer into the side of the castle and Allen and Lavi ran in.

"The vampire appeared before him looking hungry and ready to fight.

"Leave this place!"

"I can't do that, your not really a vampire are you?"

"Does it matter what I am!?" He appeared behind Leon, "You should be worried about yourself!" He opened his jaw and bit Leon on his neck drinking his blood but Leon quickly made his move. He slammed his elbow into the so called vamp and flipped him onto his back. Then adding a rib breaking blow to the vamp's chest before jumping back to recover from the headache.

"Your blood, it's nothing like I tasted before," He smirked and licked his lips. "This will keep me going for awhile." Leon snapped his fingers as another KingShadow appeared,

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Lavi and Allen ran into a problem, large problem, well in Lavi's case she was a beautiful lade, he was drooling all over but she wasn't so happy.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arystar Krory's lover, Eliade. Why are you here?"

"To save you and kill your boyfriend," Lavi told her.

"Leave this place at once!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Are you really human? Why are you letting him kill the town's people?"

"You know nothing about him! So I ask you again to leave!"

"Aw come on doll face! Come with us, we promise to not let the scary vampire hurt you."

"Lavi, I never thought I would say this but, your an idiot!" Allen yelled as Lavi argued,

"Hey! I'm getting major points with Eliade, don't mess it up!"

"I'm afraid your not my type!" She let out a whistle as rose veins wrapped around the boys holding them high up in the air, squeezing them tightly.

"How do we get out!?"

"HOLD ON! I'M THINKING!" Allen yelled then he said, "Show it love!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! Master Cross had me take care of these type of flowers before. If we want them to let go, show them love like you would to a puppy!"

"But Allen-!"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Leon, staggered off the brick wall along with his KingShadow, the vamp was gone even with Leon's and KingShadow's power they failed to even knock him out.

"Alright, new plan." Leon muttered as he looked at his KingShadow, his beast nodded as he snapped his fingers as he called out, "Level Three! Shadowgrowl Fusion!"

"Eliade! There you are!" Krory cried as they hugged then she kissed him.

"Oh Krory those Exorcists are messing with your Grandfather's flowers you must do something!"

"I will my love, I just need a drink to finish up the first one."

"There's three of them!?" Eliade gasped as Krory nodded.

"I-I don't want to drink your blood."

"Please do because if you don't they will kill us both."

"Very well." Krory bit her neck and took a long drink before pulling back and disappearing to go back to fight the boy who called himself Leon.

* * *

Once Lavi and Allen were free from the flowers they wondered back outside to the graveyard. Lavi pulled out shovels and together they started digging up the graves.

"Why am I doing all the work?" Allen said after a long while.

"I don't know." Lavi smiled as they opened the last casket to see that they were all akumas.

"So Krory is really a good guy?"

"Yep and I think it's tome we visited Eliade again to make sure I'm right about all of this."

"Sweet! Allen I knew we were thinking the same thing!" Allen sighed, giving up on Lavi as they felt to go find her.

* * *

Krory was suspired at the transformation Leon took. He was bigger and taller then before. His fur was white with black with blue highlights, His mane was a blue with white tips, his ears matched a wolf with chain tightly around his neck and wrist. His paws were black with long sharp blue claws, he had nice white tails with long blue arrows tips. Black spikes shot out of his arms and legs. With fangs like a saber tooth tiger, Krory knew this fight was going to get serious.

Before Krory could move, Leon was there grabbing his head, slamming it to the ground with sheer force. When Leon roared it was a dark cry like a angelic demon.

"Let's go." Leon snarled as Krory got up and they continued the fierce battle.

"Eliade! Stop! What are you really?!" Allen eye turned on automatically as he saw the truth. A trapped soul was next to her body as she laughed but it was clear she was sad.

"All my life, I wanted to love a man who was strong enough for me. Human men were cute things. Trying to impress me but I would end up killing them all. They were weak and spineless but when I found Krory I wanted to stay with him forever and I will with you out of the way!" She attacked the boys with her inhuman strength as they when flying. A few minutes later Krory came crashing in, on the floor looking lifeless for the moment.

* * *

Leon still in his level three form walked in waiting for him to stand up for he knew Krory was still alive.

"Krory!" She ran over as Allen eye level up to it's second form.

**"Allen... you have the power... use it..." **Allen nodded finally understanding it was Mana's voice telling him to keep walking. To keep moving forward.

"Woah! Leon! What happened to you!?" Lavi cried as Leon said simply,

"I just leveled up."

"Krory, my love are you okay?"

"Ugh, Eliade - WHAT IS THAT?!" He cried his eyes wide.

"I told you Krory," Leon said, Allen quested from there fight, "You are a Exorcist and your lover is a akuma." They saw Elaide chained up soul beside her...

"It isn't true! Right Elaide, tell them..."

"I'm sorry..." She changed into her level two akuma form as Lavi and Allen stepped up but Leon wrapped his tails around them.

"It's Krory's fight. Only he can kill Eliade." They nodded as they battle when under way for the two lovers.

* * *

Rose was surrounded, but she like a good fight. Her sword was drawn as she faced all level four akumas.

"Oh Rose. I still want your body... I still want to be loved by the son of Hohenheim. I'm so very jealous of you Rose. I should have killed your mother when I had the chance!" Rose turned to see Dante back the way she was before the whole beast change.

"I see your still living that hopeless dream. What happen to Father or did you decided he was to much work? Give it up Dante - you'll never have Ed, I'll make sure of that."

"And this is coming from the fourteen year old that doesn't even know love?!" Dante laughed as Rose glared, as her Homunculi mark appeared on her chest.

"I wither be a young fool about love then a old women without love!" Then Rose attacked Dante head on.

* * *

As Leon predicted, Krory won the fight, he stood there sobbing over his ex-lover, akuma. Leon changed back to normal but felt weak.

"Come on Krory, come be Exorcist with us, let Eliade death mean something." Allen said talking with the sobbing Krory.

"You should," Leon interrupted adding a smile, "It'll be hard at first but once you have the ropes down you'll be ace class."

"Alright I will." The cheering came from the boys as they left but didn't stay to see what the town people thought! They were thrown out!

"Just remember Allen! This was your idea!" Lavi yelled as they jumped on the leaving train.

* * *

"Here." Dante said dryly her clothes ripped, her face complete distorted but with a clap of her hands her looks returned to normal. She threw a large bag by the Earl's feet who was waiting for a late, Tyki. "Don't let her escape again... or the deal is off. She is the last key to getting what we both want."

"What happened to my level fours?"

"Killed. She slashed threw them like butter!" She kicked the bag. "I'll say this again! Don't. Let. Her. Escape!" With that she left in the shadows. The Earl looked at the lifeless bag and smiled,

"Oh my dear just wait your body will be hers finally... after all these years..." He looked at his watch, "When Tyki was here you would be under his care until the time is right..." He laughed as the snow slowly began to fall - if nothing was wrong...

* * *

Come back for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 7

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Leon sighed after their run,

"I can't believe we made it." He said. When he didn't get a responds from either Allen or Lavi he saw that he was alone. This annoyed him so much he wrote a note and stood up. Then walked to the back of the train, when he slammed opened the door, he saw Allen leaning over the window giving a couple of guys back there clothes.

"Thanks, here take these deck of cards, it's the least we can do."

"Thanks!" That's when the train horn blew as the train picked up the pace,

"Hey see you guys back at the booth." Leon only nodded, after the boys agreed, when they left he jumped out the window and followed the curly haired circled glasses leader in the shadows.

* * *

Almost an hour pasted and Leon didn't come back,

"Ah guys - I found a note from Leon." Krory said hold it up. He found it a long time ago but didn't think anything of it.

"Well what does it say?"

"Um... Hey I'll meet you back at the Order, I'm going to check out something first. See you then - Leon."

"WHAT!?" The other two cried, "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

* * *

Leon followed the leader back where he never thought possible... to the Earl.

"Well Tyki, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, I was held up on something," He changed into his Noah form as Leon held his breath. Allen was playing poker with a Noah! "So what do you have for me?"

"A person to watch over, she is the final key to what she wants and what we want."

"So open the bag?"

"Yes, she, the little girl is in the most peaceful state she'll ever be in." When he went down and opened the bag, a fits slammed right into Tyki's face. He staggered back shocked, holding his noses as a fuming Rose stood up quickly.

"You guys have pissed me off for the last time!" A dark aura came from Rose as her eyes became a blood red as her nails grew, then slamming itself into Tyki's shoulder, bleeding like crash. The Earl stepped in as Leon did as well in his Level three form. They made Tyki and the Earl retreat for now.

Rose turned to Leon, and he felt somewhat uncomfortable. He wasn't going to show himself but with a wave of her hand Leon changed back.

"Ah..." Leon started as he stared at the fourteen year old soft gaze, she looked like Midnight in some ways like: eye shape, body shape, long hair style but different in others like the eye color, skin color and the way her face was shaped but it was close to matching hers. Also the icy attitude was new to Leon.

"You don't know who I am... do you?"

"Well, you look like my cousin, Midnight."

"Giratina, it seem you still don't know your own family. I'll have to chat with your mother about that."

"AUNT ROSE!?" Leon gasped, "What happened to you?!"

"The Earl, that's what. He shocked us all with some type of age reducer." She answered simply then touched the snow falling. "This isn't turning out, time and space will need fixing..."

"Aunt Rose..." Leon said, snapping her out of whatever she was thinking of. "Is my mother and father okay...?"

"Your mother is fine as for your father, I'll go and save him if your mother doesn't. But she will, do not worry."

"I... can't... can I come...?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetie..." She cupped his cheek with her soft hands. She gave me a soft smile just like I was younger.

"The game just got dangerously high now, with our escape and Uncle Edward guarding the Portal it's going to be a long hard week, maybe even months."

"I think it's time for you to tell me the truth. What is this Portal? Why are we here? What is this enemy we're facing?" Leon sighed, falling to his knees - tearing up, his head resting on Rose's chest. "All I want is to go back home, just like everything was before... I want to see and hug my parents..." Tears feel from his eyes as Rose held him close. After a few minutes of silent she wiped the tears away and when down so they could see each other at eye level.

"I know you want to go home and make everything the way it was but things are going to get a lot worst before they get better. I want to go back home too but listen, you and Midnight are really putting us in a good spot, us parents are going to work behind the scene to move things along. So be strong, if not for your the future, for your cousin. Midnight really need you." Leon sighed, but held a smile on his face,

"Alright, for Midnight." Rose smiled, she decided that Leon was growing up to be a fine, young adult.

* * *

"Leon!" Krory shouted as Lavi called right after,

"HEY!"

"I better go. Be good." She turned and picked up her sword before disappearing in the thick snow.

"Who was that..." Allen asked as Leon smiled, happily but sadly,

"Just... a very close family member of mine..."

"Ah! We didn't even get to her!" Lavi cried as Allen and Leon grew a sweat drop.

Uncle Edward would kill you if you hit on Aunt Rose. Leon thought, sweating just a bit more at the thought... it wasn't very pretty.

"Come on let's get back to the Order, we have to sneak on another train!" Allen sighed, glaring at Leon,

"Aw, suck it up!" With that they left as Rose watched in the distance, smiling before really disappearing for good.

* * *

"Midnight, what are you writing?" Komui asked me as I looked over at him and smiled,

"Oh! I'm writing down the list of ingredients for a human body so I won't forget: Water - thirdly five liters, Carbon -twenty kg, Ammonia - four liters, Lime - one point five kg, Phosphorus - eight hundred g, Salt - two hundred and fifty g, Niter - one hundred g, Sulfur - eighty g, Fluorine - seven point five g, Iron - five g, Silicon three g, and fifteen other elements."

"W-wow..." Komui gasped then shook his head then coughed, "I need you to go on a mission for me,"

"Alright, where are we going... or should I say, were am I going?"

"To Rome area, we believe innocents is there and causing a big uproar, please go check it out."

"Alright - I'll head out." I got up and left for my mission.

* * *

Dante sat in a think white bathtub with silver walls and a very large mirror. She was relaxed but was pondering all the things she told herself not to worry about right now.

"Soon Rose... you will see, Edward will be mine, I won't leave this world again without him tasting the skin I ware at the time..." She made herself go a bit deeper in the water as her legs were hanging out the edge, water splashing on the floor. "I don't understand! What is it about Rose that makes him love her!?" This time she creamed it as there was a knock on the door, "LEAVE ME AKUMA! NOW!" She heard nothing least which was music to her ears, once again her alchemy put on soft music as she laid back to get herself relaxed once more.

"Ed?" Rose voice entered the dark place, the Portal was there as Edward appeared as a eighteen year old, like his time travels to the other world. He held out his hand as a chair appeared as he sat down as Rose walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad your okay, I was so worried..." He kissed her passionately.

"I missed you as well, Midnight is okay or so I heard,"

"She is, I ran into Dante, the Earl and his groupie. Also I ran into Leon, he's doing well but lucky didn't lose his way."

"I'm glad what about Roy and Jade?"

"No word yet but there still alive, I still feel them on this planet." As Rose said this, Ed lips moved to her neck, his hands reaching for her shirt, unbuttoning slowly, "Ed..." Rose said, as Ed moved down to the base of her neck to where her homunculus mark was as she shivered. "Edward!" She cried, now really trying to control her young body and the temptation which Edward brought. It was easier for him since he was older.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just enjoying your company."

"I know." She sat on his lap and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hope everyone is okay..." Ed said after the long kiss,

"We can only pray..."

* * *

Dante was getting out of the tube, wrapping a towel around her body and stepping out - walking to the mirror.

"Roy! Oh honey Roy Mustang!" He walked in wearing a butler suit, his eyes were always on Dante's head.

"Roy... I have to say you the best thing I ever brought... but will you test out this skin for me?"

"No."

"And why not." Her voice was rising in anger.

"I'm faithful to my wife - always."

"Very well then," She snarled, letting the towel drop but Roy's eyes did not leave Dante's eyes. Even when she got close to him, he stayed like he was and didn't take his eyes away from hers. After awhile she became flustered with lack of physical attention. She wrapped the towel around herself again then when to go slap him but was stopped by a pink whip slapped her own hand away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Jade screamed,

"AKUMA!"

"Roy! NOW!" As level four akumas rushed in, Roy slipped on his glove - snapping fire bombs, blowing many akuma away.

"Take this!" Jade whipped the ground as Dante got shocked and fell back in the still water filled tub, getting a extra shock. As Jade and Roy grabbed each other's head, a pinkish portal opened as they jumped in.

* * *

Come back for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 8

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Hey guys welcome back!" Lenalee greeted as Lavi, Allen, Leon and Krory walked in. "Kanda will be back tomorrow and Midnight went on a mission."

"Oh, alright." Leon said, slightly disappointed, he wanted to tell Midnight about her mother but also his parents.

"This is Krory." Lavi stated to Lenalee as she smiled at him,

"Welcome - I'll give you the tour."

"Great!" Krory said won over by Lenalee niceness.

"Oh and Lavi fill out a report-"

"Yeah, I know, I know." From there the group disband for the moment.

* * *

I was in Rome! One of the most awesome places to be, my friends would be jealous. But, I had to get serious there were innocents here and I would have to find it. So walking into the crowded town I ran into someone, then they made me fall on my face.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Said the person, as they walked away. Getting up and dusting myself off where I stood. There was a lot of guys with guns, others with steel bats and even a few with swords. I decided to listen in on what's going on.

* * *

When Roy and Jade landed on the country side of Rome. Roy was the first to pull his wife into a kiss and she didn't waste any time to remove the top part of his clothes which changed back to his state alchemist clothes.

"Roy." Jade gasped by the time Roy was about to remove her shirt, he pulled back slightly to see the serious look within her eyes.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Midnight, she's here."

"Then let's go together to get her."

"I'm afraid only you can... space will not let me see her at this time..." Roy heard the sadness within her voice but understood. After Roy got re-clothed he said,

"Very well, please if you will wait right here."

* * *

I did pick up something on my search, I heard: Long ago about one thousands years there used to be a princess who would have men from all over ask her to marry them but she turned them down, stating she only wanted to marry the strongest man, so she asked her family guard to fight the men for her love, be him you would marry the princess. The warrior fought and fought even after the princess fell ill and died. Legend says at this point and time he was still fighting for the princess who's been dead all this time...

As I walked back into to the heavy crowd, once again I ran into someone but this time it was different.

"Hey little girl move, unless you want to pay me to move."

"What did you say to me?" I snarled.

"I said, MOVE SHORTY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!? COULD A SHORT PERSON DO THIS!?" Grabbing the guy by his shirt and throwing him like a baseball into the wall with some sheer force.

"Hmph, just like your dad, always upset about your height."

"Do you want a piece of me too, old man-" When I turned to see Uncle Roy, I bowed quickly, "OH! I'm sorry! I didn't-" He cut me off by laughing softly and rubbing my head. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back.

"Is that your kid? We need to take her with us for awhile,"

"I think not." He told them, I saw that he has on his gloves and I prayed that they would leave,

"Why you-!" He charged at Uncle Roy as he just snapped his fingers as the man was burned to the third degree.

"I held myself back so it feels worst then it seems." Then turning back to me, he rubbed my hand a bit more, tugging softly at my braided hair. Then pulled out a thick strain of hair, "Now you really look like your father." I smiled, blushing softly as we walked over to a cafe to chat.

* * *

"You fools!" Dante yelled at the akumas. "Bring Roy back! And, you!" She pointed at two level fours. "Find Hohenheim and bring him to me! I have a special plan for him also..." The akuma stood there until Dante threw things at them. "GO NOW!"

* * *

Hohenheim took another deep breath before knocking on Al's and Wirny's door. When Al opened up he was shocked to see is father. They hugged quickly as Al let him inside.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to check up on my sons and there grandchildren."

"Well they're back here." After a long play date with the twins, Al put them to bed, they were good alchemist for them being thirteen.

"Have you heard from Edward lately?"

"Yes, they came over not to long ago; Midnight and the kids had a great time." Al saw that hurt in his father's eyes.

"I know your worried about Ed, but Midnight is growing up. I'm sure she still remembers you. Just go over there, Ed might be upset but with a little help from Rose on your side, you'll get to play with Midnight." Al told him as Hohenhein nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Alphonse you are doing a wonderful job as a father."

"Thank you that means a lot." Hohenhein left that night walking back over to the house him and Trisha use to live.

* * *

"You didn't touch your curry rice or your rice balls, what's wrong?" My Uncle asked as I sighed,

"Why don't you come back with me?"

"Because I still need to find my wife, your parents and stop this whole thing." My eyes looked down as I took a sip of milk he ordered for me. "Midnight I promise that I'll come with you soon but right now is just not the time..." I picked up my curry rice and ate it. Tears falling softly, "Don't cry," I looked up as he wiped my tears away, "Your to pretty for that." I blushed a darker red as I kept eating. I quickly finished not realizing how hungry I was. Before Uncle Roy left I gave him one last hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe," My voice broke.

"I'll will." He when down on one knee as he finished, "I love you Midnight, be good." Then we left as we went our different ways, I went and rented a room for the night. I thought I was going to get a good night sleep but I awoke to someone saying,

**"Princess, no one has been able to defeat me yet, about three men over the past year challenged me and lost... have a good night..." **Then silences...

* * *

Come back for Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 9

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

By the time Kanda got to a small town, his train was running late so, he went to a small shop - he didn't find to much of anything but herbs and healing sages. But a old women caught his eye making something as he walked over.

"Hello,"

"Hello," He repeated back as she pulled out a large tin from behind her as she pulled out a unbosomed lotus flower, the tin otherwise was full of water. The lotus was pure white.

"Would you like me to make you something out of this lotus?"

"Can you make a hair tie?" There was a pause from the old women as she replied,

"Let me see what I can do, this lotus will never age once it blooms. It will only turn to back closed and rebloom it self... do you still want this lotus...?"

"Yes." The old women smiled, "Please give me a moment to see what I can gather. Please come back in a hour." Nodding Kanda left her to work.

* * *

"So Kanda is coming back today?" Lavi asked as Lenalee said,

"Yeah, he should be in by tonight."

"Great," Allen said sourly, sitting down with a large bowl of food.

"Kanda isn't that bad," Leon said, coming in behind Allen who got a large bowl as well.

"Well I hope he's nice," Krory said as Lavi shook his head as the other three sighed,

"Let's just pray on that one, okay?" Leon said, chucking softly finally eating.

* * *

Roy walked back over to where Jade still waited, he brought her back some of his food Midnight didn't see him sneak.

"Thanks, after I eat, we have to go take care of the akumas," She got interrupted.

"While Rose and Edward take care of the Earl and his possible treat to the kids and their friends?" Jade nodded,

"Correct." She kissed him and started to eat.

* * *

The train came when the hour was up as Kanda started to head back to the shop was suspired to see the old lady standing a few feet away. She walked over and handed him a blue box with a bow on top. It was a small box but it was a bit heavy.

"So how much?" She shook her head,

"None, it's free you helped me get to my goal so now I can be set free... thank you..." The women disappeared her body and spirit into the box as the innocents flowed in his hand. Kanda was shocked but relief as well. He got on his train, heading back to the Order.

* * *

On the second day, I couldn't believe what happened, it was a nightmare to the third degree as I walked threw town there was a lot of people leaving.

"Excuse me, sir why is everyone leaving?"

"Because, the rich daughter came back home this morning so the large reward is off, they don't want even this dude to be called, his name - from what I believe is Victorio."

"Wait! You mean the man from the legend?"

"Hmph, just a some guy trying to bring back a old story... if you ask me."

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, it the colosseum, you won't get in thought, no women a loud."

"Um... thank you for you time."

"Sure." The man walked away as I made my way to the colosseum and as the man told me, they won't let me in, stupid officers. But that was okay, I'll come back tonight and see Victorio my self and maybe he has the innocents I seek.

* * *

Hohenheim made his way over, knocking on the door, but no body was home? Were they out on a family dinner? Or maybe they where there but ignored him... whatever the case the door wasn't opening and Hohenheim knew this was a bad idea. Moments later two level four akuma came up and got ready to attack but they were too slow. They were killed on site. One of them left a portal open as Hohenheim jumped threw and landed inside The Earl's castle. No sure which way to go he would go right!

* * *

Back at the hotel I got in from planning out how to get into the colosseum and boy I was tired. I feel back on the bed, falling asleep. But what felt like only minutes someone came into my room and grabbed me.

"Let go!" I struggled against them before I stabbed them hard with my elbow and ran out of the window as I saw level two akuma following me! I quickly turned my body to them as I yelled,

"Attract!" Two akuma mark appeared as I yelled, "Obliterate!" They blue up as three more, excuse me four more took there place as I made my way over to the colosseum where I landed on my feet. Before I could clapped my hands - out of no where this large man in armor used his sword to cut all four down! It was amazing! When he landed in front of me, I staggered back a bit but all he did was kneel in front of me,

"Princess... are you safe? Why did you leave?"

"I'm fine but I think you have me confused with someone who died over a thousand years ago..." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me over somewhere but not without a fight! I used my legs to deliver strong kicks to wherever I could land them but he ignored it and slammed me into the wall as I coughed up a bit of blood as he wrapped chains around my wrist as my arm as they were raised up high but at least I was sitting.

"Now you will never leave again."

"I'm not who you think I am!" I yelled but was shocked when he took off his armor and kissed my cheek.

"Please rest." With that he left me, he was pretty smart too. I couldn't even clapped my hands to get out of here. This started my three days of captivity.

The first day started out were he let me out of the chains and lead me to a bath house where he would leave and I would wash up, when I was done and redressed he would return and that's when I made my move,

"Take this!" I clapped my hands and slammed it on the ground as I raised my hand a large sword formed. Grabbing it and charging at Victorio as he blocked my attack with ease,

"Foolish Princess..." As I blocked his attack he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, breaking my sword. I could move so I was dragged back and chained up once more, not only that he let me starve for the rest of the day. The next day I played along to get some info on him. I washed up, got a small meal. But, on the third day after i eat and rested I made my move and attacked him.

My leg delivering a nice kick to his left arm, sadly it wasn't the right. I jumped back, missing his hand that tried to grab at me. Then I turned and ran but I didn't get every far for he blocked me off with his innocents!

"You will not leave again!" He used the power of the innocents in his sword as he slashed at me full force as I dodged it, then gave a flip kick to his shoulder but he grabbed me and slammed me down with sheer force, forcing up blood. I just wasn't strong enough... I passed out when I was being dragged back.

* * *

"Welcome Kanda, I need you to go to Rome, we sent Midnight alone to see if there was any but-" Kanda interrupted,

"So you want me to finish up the job?"

"Not only that, bring Midnight back safely, take the finder Pedro and... take Allen."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't argue, if Midnight dies , not only will we lose our data, we lose both her and Leon." Kanda was quiet but didn't argue, "By the way... that box you had earlier... what was in it?" Kanda was annoyed by Komui childish behavior and left without answering him. Allen was late but Kanda was nice enough to let him in on the information they got from Midnight's last update.

"I'll handle Victorio and you save Midnight." Allen nodded but Allen remember Edward's words.

**"You are not the one to protect Midnight... someone else is. I'm afraid you a bit late to be her hero..." **

"Short-stack, get ready for anything." Allen only nodded, wondering if Kanda was Midnight's protector...

* * *

As dawn rose a soft hand touched my face,

"Ugh..."

"Wake up Princess, I'll be back soon, I hear a challenger." I didn't answer as he left, moments later I heard sword clashing as Allen ran up to me.

"Midnight! Speak to me!"

"Allen, I'm okay - no need to yell... let me guess, Kanda is outside..."

"Yeah." He freed me with his anti-akuma weapon.

"The innocents is in his sword, we have to stop Kanda-" That's when the finder yelled,

"MASTER KANDA HAS BEEN HURT!"

"WHAT?!" Allen and I cried at the same time as I ran over the edge kicking Victorio's sword away from him as I went to Kanda side.

"Move Princess! He shall die with honor!" He yelled, the sword flew back in his hands as Allen stepped up.

"Pedro! Help Midnight!" He cried as he blocked Victorio's attacks. Pressing my ear to Kanda's chest softly I checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive..."

"Of course I am," He replied as I nearly jumped back in shock, "You know I don't die easily."

"Well let's get you healed up." Pedro said as I carefully handed Kanda over to him as I went to go help Allen.

"VICTORIO! STOP!" He turned to me before delivering the final blow.

"Allen, take Kanda and Pedro and leave!"

"But-"

"JUST GO!" I screamed as he ran over to Kanda and left.

* * *

Pedro finished healing Kanda and Allen wounds. There was a knock on the door, quick and short as Pedro opened it as Midnight walked in. She was beat up but in one piece.

"Are you guys okay?" She walked over to Allen and hugged him lightly.

"Yeah," He started, "Kanda is resting, can you fill us in on Victorio?"

"Sure," But she was cut off by Pedro,

"How did you even escape?" A sigh left her lips.

"He got in a few cuts before I used my akuma attack on him but I don't know how long it will keep him confused."

"Okay go on about Victorio." Allen pushed once again.

"Many years ago there was a beautiful Princess who wanted to marry the strongest man, so Victorio the family guard was put up to the task of battling each and every man who stepped up and wanted to marry the Princess... he stole another girl but she luckily got away..."

"So when Kanda stepped up and battled him...," Pedro said starting the sentence as Allen finished in complete shock,

"He thought that Kanda was battling for you hand?! How do you-?! How did you even...?!"

"Like I said before, he kidnapped another girl days earlier but she escaped and I was the next victim." She went over to Kanda's room as she gasped,

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Going back to get the innocents you failed to obtain."

"Just because you healed doesn't mean your ready to fight."

"Midnight is right, your brain is your best asset right now." Allen told him.

"Are you giving me orders short-stack?!"

"NO! I AM!" Midnight stepped up and shivering him back on the bed, "Stay here until morning, if you feel ready to battle come back then but until morning - REST!" With that she left, her eyes gave the other two a message; Watch over him... please.

* * *

I got back in time before Victorio realized I was gone, I came quietly as I told him,

"I hope you know, your Princess died years ago. I know you loved her, you can't help that but stop this fighting and give up the sword."

"I can not do what you ask of me Princess." It was no use, his mind was taken over by the innocents, his loved for the Princess made him blind. I'm not faulting him for being in love with the Princess but... some things he just took to far! I know I'm not strong enough to take the innocents on my own, grabbing my cartouche my whole body was shaking.

"Princess!" Victorio blocked a attack and slashed at the akuma. When I stepped in, I sun Lala's Lullaby. The akuma came around as they turned to stone as Victorio had a easy shot. Moments later Allen appeared taking down the last two.

"Allen!"

"So you came back? Let's go!" He charged at him as he blocked and douged his attacks Victorio forced onto him. Then out of no where Kanda yelled,

"I told you short-stack! Your too soft!" Then I went to Allen's side but was watching Kanda's fight the whole time. When Victorio stuck his sword deep in Kanda's shoulder, Kanda cut off his arm, as I quickly ran over to Kanda removing the sword. Victorio stagged back against the wall, growing old, finally meeting his fate...

"All I wanted..." He stared at me as Pedro helped Allen up, "Was a kiss... from my love..."

What surprised the guys; Midnight walked over and placed her hands on his slowly going cold face,

"Victorio, may you rest in peace..." Then she kissed him, she pulled back after a few seconds as Victorio melted from the kiss whispering,

"Thank you... my Princess..." Then under Midnight's fingertips he went cold... he pasted on as the sun shined, it was over, finally over.

"Come on, let's go back to the Order." Allen and Kanda nodded to Midnight as they got on a train later that day and rode back.

* * *

"OW!" Kanda yelled as I wrapped his wound, I was trying to be as soft as I could so I ignored his cry as I continued to wrap him. He grabbed my hand and gave me one of those serious looks, "Didn't you hear me?!" I didn't answer at first for I thought I saw lotus everywhere...

"I did and I'm trying to be careful so please bare with me a bit longer." I said softly as he stared into my eyes for the moment then he looked and pulled his hand away so I could finish.

"There," I handed him back his jacker as he left my booth as I wrapped Victorio's sword with the left overs before I placed it on my lap and slept.

* * *

As Kanda walked back to his booth he heard,

**"Even with friends lost, time will slow, space will crash, memories of the past will haunt you as you protect a girl with - what it seems like, a reincarnated path to the pink innocents. Every white lotus flower you will see, it will bring forth the14th..." **

Kanda turned behind him but no one was there... even though he played it cool, he heard the message over and over until they all reached the order.

* * *

Come back to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 10

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Hey, welcome back." Leon said to me as I was in my room, trying to comb out my hair,

"Hey." I said smiling to him. I was glad my wounds healed before I got here.

"Need help?"

"Yes." I admitted as he walked over and sat on my bed as I sat on the floor as he carefully took out the knots.

"I saw your father, he was doing well. He still had to go save your mom and mine too." Leon smiled,

"Good, thanks for the update, I had to say I had a boring time while you were gone, I had no one to bug."

"Oh haha," I said dryly but it was playful,

"There, let's leave your hair like this while we go grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, let's I'm starving." We left as I closed the door to my room and followed Leon. We ate until we almost couldn't move but we had a great time with Miranda and Lenalee, even Krory was there but still no Lavi person. Anyway we got back to my room I saw a small blue box on my bed as I walked over and carefully removed the bow then the top of the box to see a unbloomed lotus flower hair pin.

"Whoa! Did you get this for me?!"

"Sorry, I didn't... I wonder who did." I only shrugged carefully took it out of the box as Leon worked on my hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail but braid it putting the unbloomed flower hair pin that worked great the rest of my hair fell onto my back. Looking in the mirror I had to agree, when the flower bloomed it will look even better.

"Thanks again." I said to Leon as we left as I ran into Kanda.

"Opps! Sorry!" He didn't say anything as he looked at the hair pin, nodded then walked off, almost look like he was about smiling.

"I wonder what that was all about..."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I wonder too."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." I turned to see him walk off then turned back to where Kanda went off, muttering touching the lotus,

"I guess we're even now... huh?"

* * *

Allen was called to Komui's office and saw him holding a black briefcase.

"Ah, Allen you made it, I want you to send this to General Yeegar to Holland, good luck."

"Ah, thanks," He walked out to see Lavi move his move on Midnight,

"Hi." He said smiling, "My name is Lavi."

"Oh so your Lavi, just call me Midnight. I wish I could stay and chat but I have a mission to get too, I'll see you later." With that she walked passed Allen but not before she said hi then she walked into Komui's office.

"Hey, nice job." Allen told Lavi before leaving. Lavi looked annoyed as he says dryly,

"Thanks."

On the train ride over, Allen looked at his scar that Mana gave him.

**"Be strong, the worst is about to come..." **

He held his breath as Tim, who stayed in his jacket most of the time rested on his head.

"I really don't want to do this, why did you have to send me...?" Allen muttered as the train came to a stop. "Well let's get this over with."

* * *

Looking around the large circus, I was looking for General Klaud Nine.

"Are you Midnight Elric?" I turned quickly, gasping for air,

"Yes! Are you Klaud Nine? I mean... General Klaud Nine...?" Her face was in a soft smile as the small monkey jumped from her head to her shoulders. She nodded as I handed her a packet.

"It's from Komui."

"I see, thank. Why don't you stay while, I can teach you things you can use later."

"Really!? Awesome! I'm ready to begin!" She left out a soft chuckle as we walked inside.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"He went to Belgium to investigate a new appeared innocence."

"Oh, well I'll head over." He told finder as he walked over to the train station. It took a long while before hitting Belgium, but once they got there they ran to the town and the town as they saw General Yeegar fighting akuma,

"WATCH OUT! AAAHH!" Allen cried going into battle.

* * *

Allen was able to deliverer the briefcase to Yeegar and was headed back if the storm didn't held him up. Then he got a call,

"Hello?" He said finally hooking up Tim to the phone lines,

"Allen! General Yeegar is in trouble! Noah and akuma attacked him head on! Go now!"

"Right!" He hung up and ran over to help.

"Ah... Lenalee, Leon, two people I wanted to meet."

"What do you need Komui?" Leon said, he felt light headed as he screamed out before Komui could finish on.

"Leon! What's wrong!?" Lenalee cried as Leon wheezed out,

_"The Lord Millennium is in search of you, looking for the heart now... Have you heard the news...?"_ Then he pasted out.

* * *

"Midnight! Stay with me!" General Nine told me after I feel to the ground, I was gagging for air my body couldn't move,

_"Lord Millennium is in search of you... Looking for the heart now... Have you heard the news...? I was not the one he sought, maybe it is you..."_ I heard cracking sound before I pasted out.

* * *

When Allen got on site, the finds with Yeegar were there but heads down.

"W-what happened..." Allen gasped as they saw him tied up to a threw, his innocents and the one he had were destroyed, Allen saw his hand moved slightly as they all worked together to get him down, but the damage was still done and the innocents was still destroyed.

* * *

Rose and Edward gasp feeling Midnight's pain.

"The bastard! I'm taking him on myself!"

"Don't have all the fun."

"Trust me," Rose grabbed Edward's head 'forcing' a kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back." Edward sighed, missing out on the fun.

"Very well." Rose left her husband as she went to go kick some ass.

* * *

"BASTARD! If The Earl even touched my son-!" Roy yelled punched a tree.

"Let's go, Rose is already on the move." Jade said in a icy voice opening a portal, now it was a fall on battle Parents vs. Noah.

"I didn't think we would feel there pain..." Roy admitted as Jade explained as they walked in,

"Blame the Earl and age reducing shock."

* * *

"Okay Allen, I'll be right over." Komui said, hanging up,

"So, is General Yeegar's dead?" Lenalee asked as Komui said,

"I'm not sure but once Leon wakes up get ready to search for General Cross,"

"Right." Komui ran off hoping he wouldn't be to late. Lavi and Bookman joined him as he left.

* * *

"Alright, you got your cards? So you know who to kill?" The Earl asked Tyki, Road, Skin and the twins Jasdero and David.

"Of course!" Shouted Jasdero and David as the dinner was about to be over but they heard,

**"Time equal's the future of everyone but on another world - Time equal the past!" **

**"Space equal's the past of everybody but on another world - space equal the future!" **

**"Let our power come back to us once again!" **

**"Let darkness pour in hell!" **

**"Let light shine brighter like heaven as a new born love!" **

**"Let our hearts over come our own prerogative!" **

**"So fill our evil wrath!" **

**"As you all burn in hell" **

**"Let's us bring your soul down for ETERNITY OF DEATH!" **

That's when Rose and Jade appeared, weapons drawn.

"Oh, looking for a fight?" Road asked as they all stood,

"Then let's go." The Earl finished as it went out in large up roar.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 10 comes back for the next one!


	11. Chapter 11

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 11

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Midnight... Midnight wake up." A groan left my lips as I sat up. I saw my cartouche cracked, tears filled my eyes,

"General Yeeger died... the Noah's killed him... I have to get back to the Order -" I was cut off,

"Wait, before you leave, here what Komui send me was a new weapon to test this... but think you'll use it more then me." She gave me a bell with a heart handle, there was a white crown on top of the bell where the heart handle connected.

"Thanks."

"Komui called and told me to tell you to head over to meet another general, General Tiedoll. He's a good, great drawer you'll learn a bit."

"Thanks, for everything." I stood petting her monkey and headed out.

* * *

The Earl dinning hall was complete mess with fierce battle that went on, by now Road and were pinned up by electric ways Jade sent out, the twin burned and sliced by the work of Roy in the shadows and Rose quick moves. As of right now Rose had her nails deep into Tyki's chest and shoulder making him bleed as Jade wrapped the Earl slashing him with a few of her electric moves.

"See," Rose said, her skin turning into Noah as she flashes that evil grin, "Don't mess with me, I'll kill you in a second in this form." She easily twisted her head upside down giving Tyki a extra scare.

"Rose," Jade said calmly as Roy came out of the shadows. "We best be off... but before we do..." Rose started as she slammed another set of nails into Road as blood fell.

"Thanks for your blood it's a great step to getting us a antidote to change us back to normal." She gasped in shock but pain,

"How...?"

"We're not stupid - considering that we held back shows us how you all are... you are not gods, just pitiful humans who can control akuma it's sad really..." Rose said out loud fixing her head and body - returning to how she was as Jade gathered Road's blood.

"Have a good day Noah family for you have been warned, mess with us again and we will kill you on site." With that Rose pulled away as they all walked into the shadows, leaving the Noah's there in a daze as Dante appears moments later shaking her head.

"Even though the parents escaped, I still got a leash on their children..." The Earl chucked as the dark shock the parents got passed onto the kids. "Oh boy I love my job..."

"Let's just hope," Dante started, glaring as she still didn't forgive him, "You might really win, because from here on out - for now - your on your own."

* * *

"Lenalee," Leon asked as she smiled at him.

"Hey you okay, you passed out giving off a chilling message."

"I'm fine - what about Midnight -"

"She fine, she wake and went on her next mission and you will do the same. I'm going to meet up with Allen your going with Krory, Lavi and Bookman as were all going to meet up soon."

"Do you know where?"

"No, but once my brother does he'll contact party telling you where to go."

"Very well and good luck."

"Thank you." That's when the phone ringed as Lenalee picked it up,

"Hello? Oh brother what's-?" She stopped then said after a long while, "Alright, bye." She hung up and smiled,

"I guess your coming with me, let's get going."

"Right!" Jumping out of bed they left to go meet up with Allen.

* * *

After explaining what the Heart of Innocents really was to Allen, he was placed on a mission to find General Cross then meet up with Lenalee and Leon along the way, he over heard that Midnight was sent to find General Tiedoll over or before Barcelona. Kanda was going to met up with Daisya Barry and Noise Marie and head to Barcelona to find General Tiedoll as well. Komui knew he had Miranda left but she still needed more training, she wasn't that good at controlling her powers - not like Allen or Lenalee or even Leon and Midnight for that matter - fake innocents or not.

* * *

This bell is not easy to carry around, no matter how light it is. I've been carrying this for about fifty miles and it hasn't gotten any easier. I even tried using this bell on akuma and it failed me! When I rung the bell they still shot at me!

Lucky my old 'clap and slap' thing still worked but my cartouche is still cracking! It bring me to tears because I have no idea how it happened...

After my long train ride I made to the border of Barcelona, I heard,

"Excuse me, but can you stand over hear and take down your hair, oh and hold that bell in your hands."

"Hum... okay sure why not." I quickly undid my hair letting it down as I put my lotus flower as a hair pin and held the bell in front of me softly, smiling. After a few minutes he said, looking up,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I quickly redid my hair in a ponytail before asking,

"Are you General Tiedoll?"

"I am, are you Midnight Elric."

"I am. I've been looking for you and I'm glad I caught up."

"I see." He added a laugh as he stood.

"May I see what you drew?" Putting on a smile he said,

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because we are on a mission, we have no time to waste." Crossing my arms I said,

"Yeah, ah-huh." Together we walked, but not before we ran into a bit of trouble.

"Level one and two akuma, let's take them down."

"Right!" Jumping into action, I clapped my hands and slammed the ground as the ground move pushing me into the air. "Eat this!" I spun and slammed my leg into the level one akuma as it went flying down, blowing up went coming in contact, with the ground as General Tiedoll's impressive innocent made me in awe.

"Midnight!" I quickly snapped back as I was shot by a level one akuma as I spun and flew back into the side of a rocky hill. The poison started to spread, my cartouche broke falling into my hands, giving off a shine, making me blank out but curing me as well.

* * *

**"Midnight..."**

"Ugh..."

**"Wake up..."** Opening my ears I saw someone staring down at me but I couldn't see his face. I reached up and touched his face as he softly took my hand and brushed it against my lips which really woke me up.

**"You set me free and you broke my cartouche all in the same week." **I looked down and saw it but it was fixed.

"Does this mean you have to leave..."

**"I believe so, your own heart needs to be freed, but I am with you always."** He helped me up, brushing my real hair behind my back. "My really birthday gift to you was your own cartouche with held your own power - not mine..." He took off my lotus hair pin as the bell given to me by General Nine appeared in his other hand. The lotus flower bloomed as a white innocent turned into my cartouche. It flew in the lotus as it shined then closed up, the bell shined turning white with the crown green and the heart on the bell pink - everything else, heart handle, etc was white.

**"Your not alone... remember that." **He put the lotus in my hair was all my friends, family, friends from the Order, everyone appeared!

"Thank you..." I took the bell and held it up calling out, "INNOCENTS ACTIVATE!" There was a bright light as everything went blank once again.

* * *

Come back for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 12

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw General Tiedoll holding off the akumas but starting to get over whelmed. My cartouche was gone but it combined with my lotus and bell. Walking over the holding out my bell yelling,

"INNOCENTS ACTIVATE!" The lotus bloomed resting on my shirt like a broach as I re- grabbed the bell as the light disappeared.

"Let's end this now!" My bell combined with my lotus making it shine as I took it off my shirt holding it up. "Time Travel Shock Wave!" My lotus shined giving off a lovely chine as all the akuma blew up upon hearing the sound. Then once they all died, the lotus was back as a pin and the bell hanging off my waist, it had a think string around it and my belt loop for easy caring.

"I have to say, your innocents is amazing," General Tiedoll commented, "It was just like a hand drawn picture of an artist and the picture they were painting."

"Thank you, but wait until you see my cousin, his is a real treat." I winked as we continued to make our way to Barcelona.

* * *

Roy, Jade, and Rose walked back where Edward was.

"I told you that I would be back."

"I know and I know." Edward commented hugging his wife.

"Atem's cartouche broke so now Midnight is starting to unlock the first stage of her power... I thanked him before he went back to the after life."

"Leon is still in his first stage but he won't be for long." Jade told them as Roy looked proud of his son.

"Well, that's good. Soon we'll have a time traveler and another that can travel between his and 'other' worlds but in this time period." Edward told everyone muttering on the last part as Rose was happily.

"Well good, you guys can drink the antidote, I still have to stay in this form. Edward I know you want to leave but-"

"I have to stay a bit longer I understand, just kick Dante's ass for me if you see her."

"You know it." Roy and Jade drank their share as they changed back to there normal selves.

"We'll be off now - it's time to meet up with our son." Roy told Rose and Edward,

"Very well - we'll meet up soon."

"Right." Then they disappeared. Rose started to hand him the antidote but she stopped went he kissed her.

"Ed," She said pulling back as he sighed and took a drink as he returned back to normal.

* * *

"Hurry up Leon! We're going to miss our train!"

"I'm right here!" He jumped on right after Lenalee, ever since their short mission they were side tracked but running and using a bit of there innocents when taking down the akuma that stood in there way.

Once in a booth Leon looked at his newly looking gloves.

"We made it." She commented.

"I know, I'm glad."

"Hey is something wrong?"

"I guess not but I'm worried about Midnight - something in me snapped like she lost her powers for a moment or something."

"Well you can lose sync with your innocents but I'm sure she's okay." Leon nodded,

"Yeah your right. She's so young, I can't help but to worry."

"I understand Midnight is your cousin and your worried. It's like me and the Black Order - I see everyone there as my family and they get hurt - I go and fight the battle as well."

"Yeah, that's good, I hope we find Allen along the way so we can protect the family right?" She smiled and laughed,

"Agreed." As they went on after the train ride they found Allen boarding a boat as they joined. It was nice reunion. "So Allen why don't you tell us about General Cross?"

"Well alright but only because you to need to know what make him tick."

Leon was suspired by Allen's story about him and General Cross's story... he would have never thought half of it was true if someone else told it. What suspired him more that the women who were listening in thought General Cross, was a Sex God, sent from heaven.

"Well you know who would stand up to General Cross and finding his charm annoying if it comes down too it?"

"Oh?" Lenalee question.

"Who?" Allen asked, raising his brow.

"Midnight, Lenalee, my mother and Midnight's mother." Allen and Lenalee fell out of their chair.

"Well," Lenalee stated, "You have a point."

"So how much longer until we reach where we're going?"

"We should be landing soon." Leon nodded, leaning back a bit drinking his order tea.

* * *

"Noise," Kanda said as him, Daisya and Marie (Noise) took a boat to Barcelona.

"I heard another Exorcist was finding General Tiedoll and we were going to meet up." Daisya explained as Kanda grunted.

"Who ever it is, he better make sure he doesn't get off track. Marie, what about the akuma in the area?"

"More then I can count and I can count pretty high."

"Then let's hurry! We don't have time to waste. They got a boat and sailed over getting ready for the akuma attack.

* * *

"General!" I called as he drew while we walked, "We need to get to Barcelona! Akuma have been attacking there-! Are you listening to me?! What are you drawing!?" I looked over to see a picture of me and Kanda, it was the picture from earlier because my hair was down. It looked like Kanda and I was a couple! OH THAT TICKED ME OFF!

It ticked me off even more even in the corner he drew a picture of us kissing.

"Well, we better go!" He ran off as I ran behind him fuming, threading to burn that drawing book.

When we got there akuma were going off the chain.

"Midnight - use you innocent to attack every akuma you can!"

"Right!" I ripped my bell off as the string wrapped around my wrist.

"Innocents Activate! Time Travel Shock Wave!" Once again raising my bloomed lotus flower high it gave off that chine that blew every akuma up in the area.

"Alright let's-"

"Midnight!" Marie called as I looked over.

"Hey! I thought three was in your group?"

"We're looking for Daisya, something happened to him."

"Let's spilt up."

"General go with Marie and Kanda!" I ran off.

"Be careful!"

"I will!" I called back to Marie as I walked into town, some times I would call out Daisya's name but it seem no use before I could turn back I ran into someone, falling back onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, here take my hand." I grabbed it softly as I stood,

"Thank you." I told him, he was a nice looking guy, 'rich' looking.

"Let me take you out, my treat..." He placed on a smile,

"But, but, but-"

"Trust me, I won't disappoint." He said winking at me, then added, "My name is Tyki - what's yours?"

"Midnight." I said dryly as we walked up to a empty restaurant that was surprisingly opened as we sat down outside.

"So, tell me - do you usually steal guys hearts to easily?"

"Not in the least." I muttered dryly as I ordered a salad as Tyki did the same. We ate in silents and after he paid. Standing, he handed me a small card with his number.

"Call me if you get lonely."

"Sure..." I said, annoyed as he walked off. Once out of sight Kanda walked up.

"Did you find him?"

"No, I was forced on going on a date." He looked annoyed then said,

"Stop messing around! And find him!"

"Alright! It wasn't like I was trying to!" I shouted as Marie called on the black golem, breaking up our small fight... chat?

"I... I found him..."

"Okay we'll be there." Kanda said, as I gave him a questionable look as we ran over to see Daisya dead.

"Oh, my..." I grabbed my shirt, pain entered my heart. "His innocents... is gone.." General Tiedoll was already sobbing a bit as I turned away.

"Let's set him down and let's go with Tiedoll... we still have a job to do." Kanda commented.

"Right." Marie and I told him.

* * *

Come back for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 13

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"There the akumas are gone." Allen said as Lenalee cried,

"Midnight! Kanda! Marie! General Tiedoll!" Looking over Midnight waved as she ran over hugging Allen, Lenalee and Leon.

"We're going on ahead. Good luck finding General Cross. Oh and Leon - level up and kick ass."

"You know it." They hi-five each other as she went back over to Kanda's side before leaving.

* * *

"Well let's go, no time to lose." Leon said. In the distance a black cat with a bell around it's neck purred, then disappearing in the shadows after watching them for awhile.

"We should stop at a hotel for the night."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Leon said as Allen yawned.

"Yo! Allen! Lenalee! Leon!"

"Hey Lavi! Krory! Your back from your mission? And, hello Bookman."

"Hello," He said to Leon as Krory sighed,

"It didn't go how I planned."

"Well your alive, let's head out." Leon said as they nodded walking on. After heavy rain started to pour, they tried to find a vacant hotel room but it seemed impossible! It was hopeless until Leon said,

"Look! Over there!"

"Leon! Your amazing!" Walking in a tall blond with glasses walked in.

"Hello, are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes, two rooms if you have it...?"

"We do, have a nice stay you can pay when you leave."

"Sweet!" Krory gasped, "What about food?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have that here."

"Oh," Krory muttered as Lavi re-assured him as they split the room: Lenalee, Leon and Bookman in room one. Then in room two was Allen, Krory and Lavi.

"Why does Leon get all the luck?"

"Because he can be trusted and also it was picked at random..." Allen said somewhat sacrificially as Krory sighed,

"Well it could be worst."

"True." Lavi said, then muttered, "I wish Midnight was with us."

"Careful you on Leon's death list still." Allen said turning off the lights.

"Okay, okay, that's great, thanks brother."

"So what did he say?" Leon asked,

"He said that there's a person who could bring us over seas to Edo and a finder should be there waiting from the Asia Branch."

"Alright."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she got into bed as Leon walked into the bathroom and said dryly,

"Someone died and the innocence was lost."

* * *

Later that night a akuma came in, but Leon was ready using his level two beast. That took the akuma down and he went and saved Allen and the others from the second akuma. All of them were up by then.

"We're under attack! Let's move!" Allen order as the rest said,

"Right!" As a huge battle broke threw destroying the hotel and everything in a few years of it.

"Whoa..." I muttered, yawning, feeling like I haven't took a nap in ages.

"Hey." We looked over to see a man. We finally arrived in Czechoslovakia, with General Tiedoll drawing and stopping Kanda from cutting him in half - I say me and Marie did a good job.

"Um... hi." I answered for the group as he walked over,

"The name is Klaud are you going to Jan Novak's mansion?"

"No-" I started as he went on his hands and knees.

"OH PLEASE! TAKE ME!"

"Look we can't take you there." Kanda said as General Tiedoll going over Kanda's head,

"I would like to see this mansion, let's all go help him and get threw the mansion." Marie held Kanda back as a sweat drop appeared on me.

"Well alright but then we can't waste any more time." But I was ignored as General Tiedoll and Klaud walked on, tell some dumb story about the mansion and the guy who build it.

"Well, well, well, welcome Exorcist to the strange mansion - enter if you dare." Then the three level two akuma slipped in the mansion laughing away.

"Let go! They're getting away!"

"Slow down Kanda." General Tiedoll said then, turning to Klaud, "I'm afraid this is as far as you go, we have to kill the akumas."

"Oh, alright - just promise me you'll protect it."

"Of course." He turned to us, "Let's go."

"Right." We walked inside as the 'fun' began. I loved the secret entry, the different levers and traps! When we got to a door, Kanda stepped up.

"Let me General."

"Very well." Of course he tried to open the door as it didn't open. I figured the door opened from side to side. The General stepped in saying, "Kanda, you have to made your mind flexible." And what I was thinking, I said under my breath,

"Is that even possible Kanda...?"

"At any rate," Kanda moved aside as General pushed the door to the side, "The door moves from side to side, you should start thinking like Midnight."

"Say what?!" I gasped as they walked threw without me, "Hey! Wait!" I followed as we ended up in the middle of the room. The akuma appeared as the room floors moved up and down.

"Whoa! What the?!" I called as Marie said,

"Careful! This give the akuma more of a edge!"

"Innocents Activate!" Called Kanda as the akuma attacked, I clapped my hands getting ready for a fight!

* * *

Come back for chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 14

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Slamming my hands onto another moving brick, it rose up quickly and slammed into them blowing up! Clapping my hands against another brick shot me up but before I could attack Kanda flew right into me and we crashed into the wall. After a few seconds we peeled off the wall, as I landed on something soft.

"Kanda! Midnight!"

"I'm fine." We both chimed at the same time. When our eyes opened we started each other down. For a moment we were frozen in time, I felt my heart quicken as I got off quickly. Clapping my hands I threw myself back into battle.

"EAT THIS!" I shouted as spiked went threw the rest of the level one akuma.

"Ooo... this one wants to fight." One of the level two akuma called,

"Let's get moving!" They attacked as I clapped my hands ducking to transmute the ground using another set of spikes but it passed threw them as they slammed be back into another wall. Moments later, no longer sticking to the wall - I fell. I laid there for a few seconds to catch my breath, once I felt better something crushed my lungs falling on top of me. When I opened my eyes to see what it was, Kanda was staring right at me.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" The General asked Marie as Kanda got off about to pull out his sword on the General.

"Worry about him later!" Marie stated as an idea popped into my mind,

"Everyone! hold on!" I clapped my hands as I yelled, "Please work!" Slamming my hands on the wall the building came down as the threw level twos came to a end. In the end we came out a bit bruised but nothing we couldn't handle. Once again, General Tiedoll was working at drawings, annoying me a bit, but not to much for another sweat drop appeared.

"General - what are you drawing?" I looked over to see two pictures of me and Kanda inside the mansion on top of each other. "General-" I started but Kanda stopped and turned back and we did too.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said dryly, "Let's go." Nodding we headed out but why did I feel a presence of a Noah as we left?

* * *

After forcing the newest Noah, Lulubell back to the Earl, the large group of Exorcist finally met Anita and Maho-ja in Guangzhou.

"I'll take some time but we'll get you back across to Edo. General Cross already sailed the seas and his wear about is still unknown but I can get you there."

"Great." Allen said smiling, they left giving Anita time to prepare the ship and accompany them to Edo.

Tyki sighed, none of the Exorcist had the heart or the power to stand up to him. Even one named Suman begged not to kill him so Tyki made a deal with him... that's when all hell broke lose...

* * *

"Alright Exorcist, the ships are ready." Anita said to them as they stood.

"Thanks again." Leon told Anita shaking her hand, Lenalee stopped Allen seeing his left hand flaking,

"Hey, you okay?" He nodded, smiling,

"I'm fine Lenalee -" He stopped as his akuma eye came to life as they set sail. "Akuma, there's a massive bunch, get ready!"

"Right!" When they came they pasted the ship completely. Allen followed the group with Lenalee behind him,

"Guys! Wait! Level three!" Soon Leon ran off to follow,

"Allen! Where are you...?! Oh my god!"Lenalee cried as they came across a white looking torso which the akumas attacked. Fixing her eyes she gasped,

"Allen! that's Suman!"

"We have to save him! Well- what is he...?" He asked as they used Lenalee's innocents to gain air.

"He's a Togaochi or Fallen One! But... how did he even turn into one...?" Allen took out a few but Leon came in to finish the rest.

"Go on!" He growled, "Save him!" Leon shouted as the two nodded as seconds later Leon was out of site.

* * *

"Fools... there power will not save him..." Rose sighed. Then she turned to Allen. "What a poor soul you are. I could have stopped it but I thought this life would be better. What a poor fool you are... but you can't help it..." She watched the fail attempts of the two exorcists. Then she turned to Leon, poor thing, the pain has just begun. She didn't feel Midnight's core burning like the rest - there was Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Allen, Leon and Krory and a couple others who's time were nearly up.

"Well Allen, what's your next move? Choose the right one - I'll continue your plan to a bright future... if not I'll have to end your life at the final blow..."

* * *

Allen was stuck - he had to save the little girl who got suck while be sucked up in this hole in Suman's torso body or Fallen body. But, Allen couldn't brake free himself and got sucked in with the girl.

Inside shocked him, he saw the truth: Suman made a deal with the Noah called Tyki. His Innocents is slowly killing him because his deal and the betrayal he cause for the innocents.

* * *

Outside of the body Lenalee was saving towns people with Leon's help taking down akuma after akuma.

"Thanks Leon!" He nodded as he flew back, upon a level two akuma attacking him. He changed back to normal upon knocking over a house.

"Ugh... alright then... LET'S GO!" He snapped his fingers as he yelled out, "Level four - Final End - Beast Alchemist!" There was a bright light as Leon changed into his final form - for now.

His fur was a navy blue like his hair as sharp white spikes from the armor came out of the sides of his arms and legs. His feet and hands changed into paws with white claws giving off a glow like a full moon. Ten tails, long with spikes at the end glistened darkly as a mask covered his lion like face. A thick white mane came out wild and thick, with long wolf like ears - he howled, not sounding beast like at all.

"LEON!"

"Distortion Travel End!" He ran on all fours then disappeared threw a black portal - re-appearing with great speed, many portal appeared next to the akuma as many copies of Leon (and the real one in the mix) slashed them to bits.

"Amazing..." Lenalee said as more came there way.

* * *

Allen tried and tired until is innocents finally broke as he cried out in intense pain. He wasn't the only one he heard Leon's dark cry that probably shocked Lenalee to the bone. But, once Suman started to deteriorate Allen activated his innocents but the pain still returned as he tired once again to remove Suman and his innocents.

**"Are you ready to give up on him yet?" **A voice asked, it was a young voice but it was rich and full of knowledge.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Rose. Are you saving him because you feel like it's the right thing to do? Or, are you doing it because you feel like you have to save everyone - just because it's all on your shoulders...?" Allen looked back to see a almost identical Midnight - it was only the red eyes - everything else was a prefect match - just flawless. "So Allen, what will you answer...? You better hurry - Suman doesn't have a lot of time."

"I want to save him, because I want to! Not because it's naturally the right thing to do. I admit - I would want to save akuma and people because I felt like it was on my shoulders but now..." he trailed off as Rose walked towards him,

"You know... if I save him, his body will still be alive but his mind will be dead. He betrayed the Order, his own Innocents and God... do you want me to save him still?" He nodded as she pulled out her sword. A blue light covered her sword as she chanted, "With fake innocents blooming, light will surely beat the dark - allow Allen to complete his wish - free this sinful man and let him enter a reborn life like before!" She slashed down the middle as the blue light blinded him. Moments later he was next to Suman, his innocents within his hands. Then Allen heard,

**"I hope you choose the right path, Allen Walker..."** Then silent... Allen turned to Suman and smiled, but he split in half - black butterflies flying out of him as Allen watched in horror...

* * *

Come back for Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 15

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

Also, Thanks Scrletfyre for the ideas! It times to heat things up!

* * *

Midnight dug her nails into her chest, tears forming as she laid back against the log, sitting close by the fire she made for the group.

"Here." Kanda said, passing her his jacket. "I don't know who it was but you can't worry about them right now." Looking at him with now, with soft eyes as she held back her tears.

"Suman died by a Noah... even though he betrayed God, and the Order - he didn't need to die... and Allen... his innocents broke... and he will be killed by the same Noah... the Noah will kill him..." Kanda was quiet for the most longest time as Midnight wrapped up and fell asleep...

About an hour or so later she woke up, she couldn't help but to notice the change in Kanda - who still acts on his own - but he hasn't picked on her in a while... she wonder why. She fixed the lotus flower in her hair as her minded wonder off to the picture Tiedoll drew of them to as a couple. It annoyed her - but she also had feelings she couldn't yet explain...

Does Kanda like me? She thought to herself for Midnight knew she had her mission of finding her family and going home. She also knew Kanda's world was covered with lotus flowers hiding his past but she always remembered Atem's words he told her when she was about fiver years old,

**"One day you will meet your other half as this person is your soul mate. So don't be afraid, they will do whatever it takes to protect you and whatever you desire the most they will fill."** She let out a low annoyed sigh thinking to herself, blushing for the moment,

No way, I don't believe in soul mates! That's for five year old... there is not way Atem was talking about Kanda for me...

* * *

Meanwhile with Kanda, he stayed up watching the fire, but he was so deep in thought about Midnight and how he treated Midnight much differently then before. Beside his goal of finding that person he made a promise too, he actually cared about somebody else. The lotus flower he gave to Midnight looked nice on her.

Why is it that I feel this way about her? Kanda thought to himself as he heard,

**"Believe this or not, she's your soul mate. That's the one person that you are willing to protect and do whatever it takes to help her."** A mysterious voice stated, Kanda shook his head believe he was hearing things.

Who... who are you? Kanda thought softly.

**"I am a friend of Midnight, and her family. You must help her Yu Kanda! If you don't she will die!"** The voice stated as he became annoyed with the voice upon calling out his first name,

Why are you telling me this? Kanda asked within his thoughts, even in his mind he sounded annoyed.

**"It's because,"** The voice snapped right back, **"I don't want to see her end up like me. Please protect her Kanda. Help her discover what she truly is and help her reclaim all the things she lost..." **With that the voice seem to just disappear...

What she truly is...? What is she?! He asked within his thoughts, but no answer came. Che... damn voices. He thought sourly, finally he fell into a deep sleep. But the dream turned into a nightmare.

* * *

_"WAK!" Midnight screamed, slamming into a hard wall, leaving cracks as her lotus flower on her chest coughed up the cartouche she use to wear. It fell to the ground as a someone stepped on it showing the white innocents then breaking. _

_"Well looks like your powerless..." She coughed up blood saying, _

_"In your ever lasting dreams...!" She put her hands together as the lotus appeared above it, closing up - then disappearing. _

_"Your a FOOL!" The person grabbed Midnight by her neck, slamming Midnight to the ground, Make a deal with me..." _

_"N-never..." She whispered, it was clear she was out of breath, blood running from her wounds. _

_"Then die!" With creating a black orb within the person hands, he slammed it right on her chest - blood flew - it left a big hole in her chest but even after the person turned away laughing. Painfully she moved to her side and clapped her hands only to slam the ground. Spikes rose and attacked him, while locking him in place. _

_"Foolish girl..." The person said softly braking out of the hold, unharmed braking off the spikes and walking over. _

_It was a big pain for Kanda for he stood there the whole time but he couldn't move he could only watch in horror. _

_Making off one spikes, he walked over, stabbing it threw the hole he made from the first attack then picking them up and throwing her off like a rag doll into another wall it crashed down on her. Blood ran from the rubble as everything then was silent..._

* * *

Snapping awake he felt like he couldn't breath, sitting up he broke down. The stone cold Japanese samurai actually did care for Midnight. He felt a soft hand on his arm as he heard,

"Kanda?" Her voice said softly, not trying to wake up the others. "What's wrong?" He quickly recovered, turning away and snarling,

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"But-"

"I said: Leave me alone shorty!" He snapped as she shouted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" Her shouted caused Tiedoll and Marie to awake. Tiedoll interrupted there small fight.

"If your done, we might as well get moving."

"FINE!" Both Kanda and Midnight shouted at the same time.

"Here - take you damn jacket back! I don't need it." She threw it at him as she on ahead. She knew Atem was wrong about him.

"So, Kanda, are you going to tell us what was that all about?" Kanda sneered at Tiedoll and said, looking annoyed, "It's nothing, she wouldn't let me sleep." Tiedoll and Marie looked at each other but didn't say a word for they couldn't prove or disprove what he was saying. They knew Midnight wasn't isn't in the mood to chat, so together... (somewhat) they headed to Edo (after putting out the fire) in silent.

* * *

Come back for Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 16

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Hello Allen Walker... are you ready for the final battle of your life?" Tyki asked as he took no time letting out his favorite power called, Tease... and they were the same black butterfly that came out of Suman. Tyki wasted no time ripping Allen's left arm off then tore a hole in Allen's heart. If that wasn't bad enough - Tyki stepped on his innocents breaking it threw Allen's constant screaming, he yelled at Timcanpy,

"Take Suman's innocents and run! NOW!" Even though Tim didn't want to - he listen to Allen at the last minute disappearing in the forest.

"Tyki - kill him. The name Allen Walker is on the death list."

"Alright - thank you Cell Roron." Tyki then looked at Allen as a Tease appeared in his hand,

"Rest in peace... Allen Walker." Then stabbing threw his heart, he laughed leaving Allen to die...

* * *

Tim flew as hard and as fast as he could then someone grabbed him facing the akuma.

"I command that you all self destruct."

"But, but -" One level two gasped.

"Right now! Three, two, one..." On one - each akuma chasing Tim no longer lived in this world. Opening up her hands Tim was shocked, a Noah stood in front but didn't kill him but really saved him. "Go on Timcanpy, don't let yourself to be attacked again." It hit Tim as he flew up and gave the Noah a kiss on the cheek and flew away but not even mile before Lavi and Lenalee with her newly evolved innocents: Dark Boots Level Two. Tim flew right into Lenalee.

"TIM!" Lavi looked at the person a few feet away but she disappeared, out of site. During the next few moments Tim showed the innocents and the horrible fate to Allen.

* * *

Allen doesn't remember how he got into this strange world but walked close to the clear white lake, looking within, he saw Midnight, crying...

Below everyone in place, floating on the dark water: Miranda, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Kanda and himself. This shocked him as he walked closer getting a better look as he saw Leon in his final form he changed into before Allen tired to save the little girl from Suman... He changed back to normal as Leon feel over just like the rest floating, dead. Midnight then screamed bloody murder. It was hard not to watch as she stopped after awhile jumping into the bloody water.

First giving Kanda her lotus flower that bloomed upon touching his chest. Next she gave the cartouche necklace that appeared out of the lotus flower to Leon, she picked him up carefully and put it around his neck. Lastly breaking her bell as white innocents fell into her hands, she placed it on Allen's own chest, whispering something in his ear that he couldn't make out himself.

Midnight turned her back to Allen, from there he knew what she was going to do as he called out,

"NO! MIDNIGHT! STOP!" As he reached his hand in something stopped Allen grabbing his hand, then moments he gasp, forcing himself to wake up.

* * *

Unable to control his breathing, with wide eyes he found himself awake, sitting up thinking about his dream, felling the danger stabbing at his heart.

So, I'm alive... was that really death felt like...? Allen thought to himself, he just couldn't stop shaking, moments later he left the bed trying to find a way out - not even seeing his other savor Fou.

"Fou! Where did Mr. Walker go!?" She woke up from her long nap, yawning she said,

"Oh, he slipped right under me, don't worry Wong - Bak probably got him first."

When Allen made it to the door, he slammed his still attacked right arm to it - banging it against the wall.

"You won't get out that way."

"Then let me go - I have to go to Edo."

"Not before you heal... I have to say your innocents is pretty impressive. You see these cloud particles - right? They filled the hole within your heart - saving your life..."

"It did... thank you innocents, but I'm going to keep walking on - for Mana! I'm going to get my innocents back!" Bak smiled.

He's truly one amazing kid, Bak thought.

"Well then let's fix your bloody arm and let's get your ready to meet Rikei, Shifu and Lou Fa."

"COME ON BAKA!" Fou said to Allen, "You have to try harder!" She comment smiling while battling him,

"I'M TRYING! INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

* * *

When General Nine and Socalo returned to the Order. Nine was sadden by her team lost in battle. She only prayed Midnight was still alive as well as they others.

"Quit your crying." General Socalo told Nine, "I'm glad there gone anyway."

* * *

Leon knocked on Lenalee door on the ship,

"Hey," Leon said as she opened the door with her new Exorcist uniform.

"Hey," Before the chat could get more friendly, they hear crashing up there.

"Let's go!" Upon going on deck, a level three over threw Lavi and Bookman in battle,

"Protect the ship!" She told Leon before leaving to fight the level three.

"Where is she going?!" Lavi asked upset as Bookman muttered something that Lavi didn't hear. Miranda actives her innocents just in time right before level one akuma came and attacked,

"With Lightning - I use the Heart to finish you all!" There was a pink light as all the akuma in the cloud blew up. Leon knew that voice,

"M-mom!?" He called as she dropped down from the sky, landing on the deck, moments later his father appeared out of the shadows - scaring Miranda and Krory. "Dad!"

"Where's Midnight?" His mother asked, hugging him.

"With another team as far as I know, she's okay."

"Very well - let's get back to this fight and hope your girlfriend makes it back against that akuma." Leon blushed from his father words.

"DAD! She's not my girlfriend! Ugh! Let's just get back into the battle okay!?"

* * *

Lenalee feel deep within the darkness,

**"Lenalee..." **

"Allen...?"

**"Don't give up... give it all you got..." **

"Right... thank you Allen... even though my innocents and I are only at eighty-six percent... I have to try... I have to protect my family!" Moments later pushing her skills and innocents to maximum power she was able to defeat the level three but her life wasn't in vein.

Her innocents saved her but wrapping her in a large crystal... moments later a yellow level two akuma grabbed Lenalee before she could be lost at sea.

* * *

Come back for Chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 17

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"I said - LET ME GO!"

"Sorry Lavi - I can't let you do that!" Leon commented as Krory grabbed onto him as well.

"Let him go," Everyone did, looking back they saw Jade, Leon's mother step up. "Lavi when you fly a bit away a level two akuma will be holding Lenalee - bring them both back here."

"Will the akuma attack?"

"No, it's General Cross's akuma. She's a harmless - for now."

"Okay - I'm coming Lenalee!" Then with his hammer he flew off and into Cross Level two akuma.

"So let me get this straight, you name is Chomesuke, and you saved Lenalee with a message from General Cross? So let's here it!" Krory and Lavi chimed in at the same time. Chomesuke put the crystal on the desk as Roy and Jade got to work on freeing her,

"The General said; if you guys become a hindrance, go home."

"What else did he say?"

"Japan is already the Earl's country. Edo is the capital so it's in the center of level three and above akuma. It's a very low chance that we'll make it out alive." Moments later the crystal released Lenalee, showing the damage down to her.

"Well it's your choice," Jade told them picking up Lenalee then giving her to Roy, "We'll join you in whatever you choose, looking after Lenalee."

"I... I want to go." Lenalee soft voice entered.

"Very well then we all go." Leon said smiling, though Lenalee was unable to walk, Roy put her on her feet as they all headed over.

* * *

Getting off the ship, everyone but Jade and Roy broke into tears as they learned the truth, mostly all (but three) died during the akuma attack, they watched from land as the crew turned to dust and the ship sink into the blue sea...

Chomesuke who changed into her human form Sachiko, walked into Japan for Jade's healing attacks - it didn't harm - only healed.

"I can't believe the Earl gotten Japan under his control." Miranda comment as Sashiko (Chomesuke) suddenly pushed them into a bush, sshhing them. From there they watched Sachiko's friend was eaten by three - level three akuma,

"Out here - it's a dog, eat dog world, how we get pasted them... I'm not sure..." Roy voice entered quietly by they all heard,

"Jade will handle it, just watch." As they watched they saw Jade walk up in the form of a noah making them kill eat other - killing them in the process.

"Roron, are you sure Allen is alive?" Tyki asked,

"Yes sir."

"Very well you level three take care of Allen," He summoned a Tease as it held onto the level three. "Good luck."

* * *

"Hey Allen, I thought that you could use some light." Lou Fa said,

"Oh thanks, sorry about earlier - I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, it's been hard but do you know why your an Exorcist, Allen?"

"To fight the Earl and win the war."

"Are you sure?" Allen was quiet then said,

"My friends, I fight for them..." Lou Fa smiled as Allen returned the favor as she walked away, "Oh and again, Thanks Fou." She looked back, changed and smiled wide,

"No problem Baka."

"AKUMA! I SUMMON YOU!" Cried the Earl as Dante appeared beside him.

"I thought - that I was on my own."

"You were but I felt stronger energy then you - so I came to see what it was, get ready to destroy Edo..."

"GLADLY!" The Earl yelled as they all came running. Meanwhile Sachiko was having a hard time resisting the Earl,

"I'm sorry - this is as far as I can go..." She told them,

"What's going to happen to you."

"I'm going to self destruct, It was nice meeting you... all of you..." Then with moments of the Exorcist leaving her behind she blew up.

"RELEASE! LOCK DOWN!" Bak yelled as Fou cut the dark matter that hit Allen.

"Fou! NO!" She changed into Allen and disappeared fighting the level three that got in. "I'm going! Let go!"

"NO!" Bak said, "Your not healed all the way - Allen, Allen... ALLEN!" That was the last thing he heard before passing out in Bak's arms.

* * *

"Welcome back Allen," Edward said a bit suspired, "Your heart called me... what do you need?" He appeared before Allen as he said in a hurry,

"See how my innocents and I are one - I need your help... please help me unlock and use this power!"

"Well let me ask you... do you believe in your friends?" Allen was shocked by the question but nodded,

"Of course!"

"Very well," Edward put an X on Allen's chest where his heart was. "Stand back." He did until he was a couple feet away. Ed stood in front of the door turning and facing Allen he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground as they appeared,

"Please welcome Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath and Pride. Now Allen repeat after me: I am a Exorcist, I will fight for the akuma and live for the akuma... that was my decision, the only thing that mattered was the akuma , even so, I almost gave up on that... they became important to me, so important, I almost forgot about my goal. Innocence... come! My left, I give you to the akuma... my right... I give you to the humans. Both are part of me... and equally important... so neither side will be disappointed... Humans... as well as well as Akuma... WILL BE SAVED!" Allen repeated the words as the seven deadly sins took aim - when he was done, they fired.

* * *

Come back for chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 18

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Bak and Fou were in awe upon Allen's newly formed innocents the level three akuma didn't stand a chance. The new innocents gave him a long black arm with razor sharp talons for fingers. He also gained a white cowl that should shoot web-like projectiles and it also had a mask. Allen got caught up with all that was happening in Edo has he heard after he killed the akuma,

"That my friend is called Crown Clown... use it well Allen Walker."

"Okay Allen the test are done, your innocence - Crown Clown - as you call it has completely synchronized with your body. Take this new Exorcist coat, it'll fit you better."

"Thanks." He quickly changed as everyone came to see him off.

"Here take this," Bak said it was a gold earring as he heard Komui who was acting like he always does,

"Well Allen, think happy thought - and good luck, we're glad to have you back."

"Thanks Komui, I will." With that Allen waved by to his new friends at the Asian Branch and stepped threw to the Ark.

* * *

"Look here we are -" I said, feeling like I want to bash some akuma face in,

"Kanda, Marie, come with me. Midnight, go find the other Exorcist - we'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, I'm off!" With that said, I jumped off the roof and into the first battle I saw going on.

It was clear that Lavi was no match for Tyki and the new giant akuma, fell under Lavi, Krory and Bookman's attack but it came right back up.

* * *

"MOVE!" Shouted a fourteen year old girl with black hair with red eyes. It shocked Krory and Bookman as she used Tyki's face as launching pad, pulling out her sword she cut the giant akuma in half, killing it. "Show yourself Earl, Dante! We're not finished!"

"Oh, little Time Keep looks angry," She changed into a white inhuman beast (like in Shadow Alchemist) screaming, "Let me wipe that look right off your face!" Both of them charged at each other. The Earl would jump in and out of their battle, but really he was looking for an opening strike something down.

* * *

With the work of Kanda, Marie and General Tiedoll they took down the giant akuma they saw or came across.

"Let's meet up with Midnight." Tiedoll commanded as they ran over.

"Take this!" I came down hard Tyki - slamming my leg against his skull, there was already a shoe mark on his face, I wondered if it was Lavi's doing,

"Lavi! Go on! I'll take him!"

"No way I'm staying here!"

"Lavi," Leon said, as his finger less gloves changed back to Alchemy/Innocence ones. "Go, I got her back." Lavi nodded leaving us.

"I'm glad your okay." Leon said to me as I smiled at him,

"Right back at you. Let's go." I said turning to Tyki once more.

"Aw, your really going to fight me after the date we had?" Leon raised his brow as I sighed,

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright I think it's time!" The Earl stood tall as Dante - now back to her normal looks standing by his side, "It's time for Edo to disappear! FOR GOOD!"

"Rose!" Jade called throwing the Heart to her as she combined it with her sword as she transformed into her Time Guardian.

"With all the power and might in this world - hear the roar that cause time to stop and be reborn into Genesis! TIME ROAR!"

A blue wave crashed threw stopped the earl to blow up Edo. When the smoke cleared the Earl was confused along with the Exorcist and Dante was fuming,

"You fool!" She cried as she looked over to Rose who changed back to the fourteen year old version.

"You stopped my attack..." The Earl gasped, even the Noah were shocked and surprised.

"I'm not allowing you to destroyed my work! Time is my domain and NO ONE is allowed to destroyed it! It looks like you lose this time Earl. Dante... I believe this it's: Check Mate."

* * *

Come back for Chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 19

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

((Oh! Happy Birthday Sing-chan! (10/5/2012))

* * *

The Earl laughed as he made his way to Lenalee, Roy help her close getting ready to kill her but a white arm grabbed The Earl,

"Hello Earl."

"A-Allen?" Lenalee gasped.

"Hey I'm back." He smiled, as he turned to the Earl and disappeared into a heated battle.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked Lenalee.

"Yes. I'm fine...?"

"Roy," She nodded.

"Well Allen - this is were I say, Adew!" Shooting off a purple orb, Midnight blocked it as she flew into the wall, breaking it and flying threw.

"MIDNIGHT! Your going to pay!" Leon yelled as a red aura appeared around him as his gloves ripped and he evolved with in two seconds flat - he slashed at the Earl.

* * *

Rubbing my head, I got out of the rubble and shook my head, when I saw the red aura, I knew something was wrong. The monster was huge that Leon turned into.

His skin shined like glass but slick as steel. The man was gold, a thick gold, the claws were black as the skin was gray. Ten tails with different tips moved with the flow of the battle. With transmutation circle on his chest glowing red - I knew, Leon was in trouble.

"LEON! STOP!" I rushed into battle, grabbing his tail and shifting my weight over so I could slam him to the ground. "Please stop... I'm okay, The Earl left now." Leon got to his feet and attacks once more but I didn't move, when the sound of blood splattering, as it hit the ground. I hugged him weakly. He trashed against my hold as we went down on our knees. I felt his tears run down on my shoulder, down into my wound. "Hey it's okay, don't cry... everything will be alright... remember you told me that..." I started crying myself - I've been holding it in for quiet awhile...

Leon changed back from his incomplete form, slumping over. I shook him,

"Leon." No answer, "Leon wake up. This isn't funny!" I cried angrily, "LEON!" I screamed. He wasn't moving, he was just cold and it was all my fault...

* * *

"Midnight, sweetie, go on ahead, Leon will catch up soon." With teary eyes, Midnight handed Leon over to Jade carefully then ran off. Roy came over too, kneeling. "My poor baby, the dark shocks finally gotten too you... You are so brave, only for a sixteen year old, not only are you protecting yourself but Midnight as well..." Leaning down to her son's ear she whispered,

"Black matter, death are all the same with a new soul mate of the trade will bring light in as well. Sadness will come bring to holds, one on you, for the dying will die then with time she will be alive. The second pain will come to the soul mate as the worlds come to a end..." Moments later Leon heart jolted alive as he sat up.

"Mom...?"

"Right here." They hugged then Leon hugged Roy. "Let's get going."

"Okay."

* * *

Upon Leon and his parents returning Lenalee stopped me,

"Hey, can you help me up?"

"Sure." As I helped her up a pentacle (a akuma mark) appeared under us as I pulled Lenalee out with all my strength as I went in, the force was too strong as I disappeared.

"MIDNIGHT!" Leon cried, jumping in with Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Chaoji the finder and Allen.

* * *

"The Noah's Ark... it's appeared," Jade said gravely as Lenalee saw it in the sky. General Tiedoll wasn't in shock as Roy was but not only that Leon was gone once again.

"Jade-" Rose started, appearing from the shadows as Jade snapped,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!"

"But... I didn't..."

"Don't pull that innocent look! Your daughter and my son got sucked into the ARK!"

"Oh! I'll go and get them... Stop yelling before akuma come." With that she slipped into the shadows once more, heading to the Ark.

"Excuse me but you said her daughter...?"

"The Earl changed her back to a fourteen year old along with Roy, myself and her husband. Midnight is her child... General."

* * *

Come back for Chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 20

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

When I woke up I heard Allen yelling something as I felt pressure on me. Once my eyes fully opened as Allen was on me, then Lavi who was laying face up, the find on top of his bell, Leon, Kanda then Krory on top. After a few minutes we all stood as the umbrella I broke popped up as a projection of the Earl laughed,

"It's time to depart with this boat to hell! Three more hours... that's all the amount of time you have in this world." The building crashed down nearly on us as we moved out of the way. "Oh little pretty young girl - everything will change for you... will DIE! Hehe... I hope you enjoy hell." The umbrella flew away then.

"Here, the girl of my dreams." A key flew into my hand as Allen, Krory, Lavi gasped,

"SUPER THICK GLASSES!"

"What - you don't mean..."

"You know Midnight - you never explained that date you had with a Noah..." Allen, Lavi and Krory were shocked as I sighed,

"Good luck." Tyki said, with that he left changing back to Noah and leaving behind Road's door, before he left he turned and pulled me into a kiss then disappeared. Moments later as I wipes my lips off,

"Well, I'm glad he's gone. He must have ran when I appeared."

"Atem!" I turned and gasped as he smiled, while walking over, his eyes were beautiful, a mix of all colors. Kanda became annoyed for some reason, I wonder why.

"That key will get you all out of here."

"Which door?" Leon asked as Atem replied with.

"It's at the very top," He turned to me and patted my head, "You've grown - you're becoming just as strong as your parents. You too Leon." He walked pasted me and him as Kanda and him started each other down for it seem like the most longest time as they nodded. Atem disappeared as more of the building fell.

"Let's get moving!" Allen said as we walked,

"Allen, just pick a door - please." I told him, touching his arm as his face flushed a bit as he nodded. Once picking one, and putting the key in - the door changed into one with butterflies,

"We'll all make it out of this!" I said holding out my hand as everyone but Kanda joined in.

"Well Kanda...?" Allen asked,

"No way." Kanda snarled as I smiled softly,

"Of course..."

"We're going." With the door opening, we walked inside to see a childish dream.

"W-what is this place...?" Leon muttered as Kanda said,

"Shh, be quiet." Leon was shocked as Kanda continued, "He's here." Soon one of the Noah's walked up. I always try to be nice but I can't help it - he was ugly! "You guys go first."

"WHAT?!" We cried.

"He's the guy after General Tiedoll."

"But, you can't fight him alone - I'm staying here!"

"No! Your not!" That shocked me, "I'm not doing it for you guys, he's after the General... So I'm gonna be cutting him down, to complete my mission."

* * *

Rose took in the air in the Ark.

"One hundred and ten minutes left... good luck Exorcist."

* * *

"Now, go on ahead, I'll take him on." Kanda pulled and activated his sword.

"I'm going to stay!" Allen yelled,

"Being stuck with you? You're kidding me?"

"Kan-" Allen started but was cut off with Kanda's sword in his face.

"I SAID - I GOT HIM!" Everyone even I felt his dark energy, "Get lost or should I start dicing you guys...? MMM?" Leon pulled us (him and I) to the side as Kanda attacked the rest of the boys. They cried out in shock as they yelled,

"IDIOT YUU KANDA!"

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US, YOU ASS!"

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"

"DEMON!"

"Guys..." I started, "Kanda is..."

"WHO CARES!? WE'LL JUST LEAVE KANDA BEHIND!" Everyone but Leon screamed at the top of there lungs. Kanda sighed as Lavi and Krory said upset,

"My god, He's sighing at us."

'We're the ones who want to sigh!" Then it was followed by,

"That guy's off his rockers."

"Can't be bothered!"

"So self centered!"

"First time I felt cheated for worrying!" Everyone started to leave as I said,

"Kanda, you have to follow us afterwards... promise..."

"Come on Midnight - let's just go." Leon started as no answer came from Kanda, I walked over, tugged on his arm as he turned to me - that's when I made my fist hit his cheek. It's wasn't very hard - but I made my point as I repeated yelling,

"Promise me!" It shocked him and the rest to see his face soften as he told me,

"Ok, I got it... so hurry up and go." Nodding I left with the rest praying that he'll return.

* * *

Outside I pulled out my bell as I dropped to my knees.

"Please, Guardian of Time - let my friends return just like they were before this evil time... please..." As I rung the bell, I sung Lala's Song as I felt time accept my prayer.

"Midnight... my child..." Rose said, smiling sadly, knowing what was going to happen, "You pray may pass..."

* * *

Upon entering a large Library - we face the two Noah twins and if that wasn't bad enough - they made me lose the key as it fell out of the ark! By then they changed into there true form as we regained our eye site.

"W-what the...?" Allen gasped as Lavi got ready to attack.

"Guys, leave him to me." Krory said stepping up,

"Are you sure?" Leon asked shocked.

"Yes! GO NOW!"

"Good luck Krory!" I told him as we all ran out, but we all heard,

"Well not a very smart move, Exorcist - My name is Jasdevi - the Strongest Body Ever Imagined!"

"You FOOL! Noah's are immortals!" Skin took one more step as Kanda told him,

"Shut the fuck up - and just die already." Moments later Skin turned to gold dust as the door to get out collapsed. He thought about his comrades and the lotus flower back at the order. It withered as he re-flex on his life, smiling knowing his time was up. he waited for his moment to end. He knew even if the door was there - he wouldn't make it out of this room for he had no energy left.

**"You fool, your just going to give up?" **He saw Midnight's feet but couldn't find the energy to look up. She wrapped her arms softly around his neck. **"I guess it doesn't matter... I'm glad that your okay... that you won..." **Letting go of his sword, he lean onto her, resting his face inside of her neck, her honey, sweat spice entered his nose.

"Y-your so warm..." There was a giggle,

**"Well of course, humans like us are warmed blooded." **Kanda didn't have the energy to snort this time. **"Can I ask you a question?" **He felt her grip tighten slightly as he waited for her to finish. **"This person that you've been looking for... is she pretty...?"** Kanda, feeling his life slip away more, smirked.

"To be honest, I don't even remember what she looks like... I don't even remember her name..." She let out a short but dry like chuckle as she soften her grip like before, "So where to now?"

**"Anywhere you want to go... I'll follow you wherever you go..." **

"You sound so damn confidence," He coughed up a bit of blood as everything fell,

**"Maybe so..." **She muttered pressing her body to his, making him more comfortable, **"But, you shouldn't be afraid to dying..."**

* * *

"Sleep well, Skin..." Road said out loud as Tyki asked,

"Your defeat, Sweet Tooth?"

"Nope, I couldn't feel the guy Allen and the others left to fight Skin passed my door."

"A double kill."

"You crying Tyki?"

"They come out by them selves. What's that? What kind of Noah would cry?"

"Idiot! May so..." Tears feel from Road's eyes as well as she looked at Tyki, "Maybe, Noah's do cry."

* * *

Come back for Chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 21

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Falling to my knees, tears fell.

"Midnight...?" Leon asked, going on one knee to meet my eyes but, I had them closed.

"Kanda... he's gone... I can't feel him anywhere in time..." I rubbed my eyes until they turned red, for some reason it was like another half of me was missing, and I no longer felt like living myself... but I stood,

"Come on, we'll guide you threw." I looked at Leon as tears started to reform."

"I know you will... I know..."

* * *

Krory trapped in the iron maiden, lost all hope, feeling he failed his friends. With the feeling of dying coming close...

**"My love are you giving up so easily?" **

"Eliade...?"

**"If you die, you lose those humans who you considered a friend..." **

"Your right... thank you my love."

**"Good luck, my vampire..." **Krory gathered enough strength, letting his blood pour out,

"With my innocence, welcome Bloody Krory!"

* * *

In the final room, Roar Camelot ran up and tried to kiss Allen, but he stopped her.

"Welcome to the last building in the Ark left."

"Looks like we're trapped." I commented as Leon said right after,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well Allen, are you ready?" Then I stepped in,

"Actuality, Tyki - your fighting me."

* * *

Moments later Chaoji and Lavi were trapped, Allen and Leon's mind were sent to another dimension in Road's dream.

"Welcome you too - this is where you have to confront yourself and I promise - if you both survive, I will release your trapped comrades."

"If your really want to fight me, then let's go my love."

"Stop calling me that!" I took of my bell and spun my self around giving off a chime - "METEOR TIME WAVE CRASH!" Moments later green color meteors crashed down to hit Tyki as it seemed to hit him. Tyki was quick to shoot off a vacuum attack as I dodged it. I had to hold him off until Allen and Leon got out. I'll let Allen take over. Tyki was strong, I had to say that.

* * *

They were surround, Leon was in his End Beast form while Allen in his Crown Clown,

"Come on, please Guardian of Space here my cry - unlock my true power... please...!"

Jade smiled, tears running down her cheek,

"I'll let your prayer pass my brave son..."

* * *

Moments later, his gloves gave off a bright glow as they turned into spiked bracelets, they still had his transmutation circle on there!

"Thank you... let's go! FINAL FORM! DIMENSION GIRA BEAST!" A bright light covered Leon as he changed, surprising Allen, he grabbed him as a portal opened as they jumped threw. "TAKE THIS!"

Moments later they heard a slicing sound as Leon landed on all fours, raising on two slowly. Road bursted out laughing and disappeared. Leon caught his trapped friends and smiled.

"Leon..." Lavi gasped. He was a large beast. His skin was gray, but hard as steel, with twenty tails with different types of tips make him look more threatening, His mane was thick, long and a shinning gold color. His claws were black and sharp patches of blue fur ran up his arm and legs. He had a platinum crescent moon on his forehead, as he had solid wings, they were gray with gold tips. He truly looked strong. "Thanks..." Then, the floor crashed under them as they fell, but Leon didn't let go - he held onto them for dear life...

Midnight... I'm sorry... you're going to have to go on without me... Leon thought finally before disappearing into darkness with his friends.

* * *

Moving out of the way Allen attacked Tyki as he flew back into the floor, everything then was starting to fall.

"I'll save Tyki! Go on!" I called to Allen as he shook his head,

"I'm not leaving you!" I paid him no mind as a black orb hit me in the chest as I flew back into the wall. Allen, before he could react he flew threw a large hole.

My lotus flower on my chest coughed up the cartouche I use to wear. It fell to the ground as Tyki stepped on it in his final form, showing the white innocents then breaking it.

"Well looks like your powerless..." Coughing up blood I said,

"In your ever lasting dreams...!" Put my hands together as the lotus appeared above it, closing up - then disappearing.

"Your a FOOL!" Tyki yelled grabbed me by my neck, slamming me to the ground, "Make a deal with me..."

"N-never..." I whispered, I was out of breath, blood was running from every wound he caused me...

"Then die!" With creating a black orb, Tyki slammed it right on her chest - blood flew as it spattered all over - it left a big hole in my chest but even after Tyki turned away, laughing I painfully moved to my side and clapped my hands. Slamming it to the ground, spikes rose and attacked him, while locking him in place. I smiled softly... it was over... but my eyes snapped back open when he said,

"Foolish girl..." Tyki broke out of the hold, unharmed! He broke off the spikes and walking over.

He stabbing it threw the hole he made from the first attack then picking us up (the spike and I), throwing me off like a rag doll into another wall, crashing down on me.

Everything... it was so cold... but I don't feel so... lost... like I found a path I could so easily follow... I'm sorry my friends... Leon... I let you down... maybe somewhere in your heart you can forgive me... maybe one day...

* * *

Kanda stopped walking in the darkness, and turned back... his heart pounded against his chest...

"Midnight?" He called out in the darkness... "Midnight?!" He repeated but he did feel a shock go threw him. It was painful, full of sorrow... that's when he knew...

No! Not here! Allen! You dumbass! You let her die! Kanda thought, in enraged, turning back from he was at, he ran back - tears running down his face as a part of him died during that moment...

* * *

Come back for Chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 22

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

When my eyes opened to the large door, my dad appeared as well.

"Hello sweetie, welcome your eyes to the Portal of Truth." Tears ran down his soft face. Was he crying for me?

"Dad, I want to look over my own Truth." He was shocked,

"Are you sure - this isn't like a puppy - it's a matter of life or death... if evil passes threw - everything will die." I nodded saying with a smile,

"I want to, I've been mostly on my own and I can protect myself, you got to trust me..." Dad smiled,

"Very well - the next time we meet - I'll have something for you - so you can look over the Truth yourself..."

"By the way...," I somewhat blushed. "Did you pick a soul mate for me?"

'No,"

"Mom?"

"No."

"Atem?"

"Of course not! Your soul choose that Celebi... now what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, nothing." I muttered as I went up and kissed his cheek,

"Bye dad... I'll see you soon..." Then with that said, I ran threw the open doors of the Truth.

* * *

"Idiot Apprentice, looks like you got yourself a well developed anti-akuma weapon.

"Well, well, well, the General who disappeared along with the sword, beast, next Bookman, vampire, then finger and the church bell."

"You better be glad the Time Keeper isn't here - she'll erase you so you were never born."

"I have no care for her yet... well we," Tyki - in his final form, unconscious after his fight with Cross's surpired attack with Grave of Maria and Judgment.

"NO! Your not getting away!" Allen cried getting out of Cross hold and attacking the Earl, changing his arm into a while version of the Earl's sword but Cross used Carte Garde ability with his innocence, Grace of Maria to stop Allen as the Earl took his leave.

"Come on, to the Egg Plant - someone is waiting for you there - I'll catch up soon. Control the Ark and stop this." Nodding Allen left as Timecanpy was close behind him. Cross went over and dug Midnight out carefully handling her, they headed to the Ark themselves.

* * *

When Allen got to the 14th Room, looking in the mirror he saw a black figure saying,

"My keys... my timcanpy..."

"Well are you going to play it?" Allen jumped as the fourteen year old, named Rose appeared as she drank the last of what it looked like blood, the small bottle changed into a violin. "Well, when you play, say your wish and it will come true... your the only one who can help me Allen..." Nodding Allen began to play,

"First, I'll say 'Welcome back!' and give everyone a pat on the shoulder, then I'll hug Lenalee as tight as I can. Midnight will give me a kiss on the cheek as she did before, thanking me for trying to hard to save her. They'll be plenty of food for me to eat, along will everyone else, beside Leon resting, with a blanket Midnight will wrap around him, he'll chase Lavi to get him away from Midnight. As the older ones will mark a toast, we'll throw a huge party, then go to sleep, oh Kanda will be late with a sour look on his face but when Midnight comes around - he'll be in a better mood... Don't Disappear ARK!" When the song ending everything became quiet as everyone returned,

"Go on ahead, back to everyone, I'll follow soon enough..." Rose told Allen as he ran back and ran into the rest of the guys back to normal.

"Oh! General Cross is with Midnight!" Allen screamed,

"WHAT?!" Cried the guys yelling in shock.

* * *

When I woke up, my chest felt heavy, a hand touched my forehead.

"You know you look just like your mother," I looked up and smiled,

"Thank you... so your General Cross, it's nice too meet you."

"You as well, Midnight Elric." He placed his hand on my face softly as the guys burst in with wild faces,

"My, my, you sure do know how to start up trouble. Now let my daughter go - please." A five 'ten foot, twenty-one year old stepped, I knew who she was the first I heard her voice.

"Well I knew you were here somewhere."

"Of course, I wanted to see my daughter - I haven't seen her in such a long time." I got up and hugged my mother. She hugged me tightly as she kissed my forehead.

"Wait! You're no younger then twenty - one!"

"Well this age, Allen I choose to be in, but truly I am as old as time when it first began."

"W-wait - your the fourteen year old - Rose wasn't it? So wait-! This is the age you choose to be in?!" Allen looked like his mind was blown, my mother laughed softly as General Cross looked annoyed with him.

Mom opened a blue portal.

"As Guardian of Time, I thank you personally Allen for helping me fix Time it self, for your award - this will be your ticket and ours as well - back to the Order." Kanda, Allen, Krory, Chaoji, Leon and Lavi bowed.

"Thank you Rose - I will treasure your wish forever." They walked in as General Cross followed.

"Go on my Celebi - a present is waiting for you as well." I smiled and nodded running in as I saw everyone! Aunt Jade, Uncle Roy, Lenalee, Bookman, Miranda, General Tiedoll, everyone! But, behind the crowd, I walked threw, tears ran down my face.

"Daddy..." I ran into his arms as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead, glad he didn't let me go right after. Going down on one knee - he handed me a Egyptian like key with my name in Egyptian on the back.

"That's the key to your truth - I know you'll take good care of it and look, I fixed your bell."

"Thanks Daddy..." I hugged him again kissing his cheek, taking my bell and pulling away to go to my friends sides. Leon joined me after his reunion with his parents. I saw momma walk over as my parents seemed whole once more...

I want to be like that one day, I thought to myself, With my own soul mate...

* * *

Come back for Chapter 23!


	23. Chapter 23

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 23

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

Thanks Scrletfyre for the ideas! Also the song I used today is: You Are So Wonder by Salvador.

* * *

Everyone was healing as I was one of the rare few lucky ones that really didn't get hurt, Leon was in that bunch too.

The warm sun over head hit my skin letting it get my skin back healthy. But, I started to get my mother's skin which wasn't bad - it was something new to me.

Looking at the blue skies - I sighed, the skies were blue just like back home.

I have to say - I miss my other family, friends, even my school, shockingly. I never thought - this new world would make me miss my home as much as I thought. Tears ran from my eyes as I wrapped my around me.

Even though the sun rose, higher making the tempter rise with even moment but I felt cold inside as I heard,

_"It might be hard to understand, how I feel, how I feel. I'll use my voice, I'll use my hands,"_ Leon grabbed my hand and pulled me up as I knew what song he was sing, it made me smile as I let him go on, _"To reveal, to reveal, a melody that we can bring in harmony. Together let the nations stand in unity. And in love we will sing -!" _Then I jumped in with the chorus,

_"You are so wonderful. You are so lovely. Your love is endless. How can I describe how I feel inside? You are so faithful. Day after day. It's so incredible. How Your love for me never fades away. You are so wonderful!" _

We ran down as we continued to sing and dance to the song, hearing the beat in our minds that kept us along the right track,

_"You set my broken spirit free, with your love, with your love. Let's come together now and sing, of what you've done, what you've done. A melody that we can bring in harmony. Together let the nations stand in unity. And in love we will sing - You are so wonderful. You are so lovely. Your love is endless. How can I describe how I feel inside? You are so faithful. Day after day. It's so incredible. How your love for me never fades away. You are so wonderful!" _

By the time we make it into the mess hall, bouncing around going with the stead beats we've made, ending here - we had a large crowd watching us now, just enjoying our selves,

_"You are so wonderful. You are so lovely. Your love is endless. How can I describe how I feel inside? You are so faithful. Day after day. It's so incredible. How Your love for me never fades away. You are so wonderful. A melody that we can bring in harmony. Together let the nations stand in unity. And in love we will sing-!" _

To finish it all of my mom and Leon's mom joined it which really got everyone in a good mood,

_"You are so wonderful. You are so lovely. Your love is endless. How can I describe how I feel inside? You are so faithful. Day after day. It's so incredible. How Your love for me never fades away. You are so wonderful...!" _

The song really ended with me as I finished the last voice, not even letting up my loud singing voice until the end.

_"You are so wonderful. You are so lovely. Your love is endless. How can I describe how I feel inside? You are so faithful. Day after day. It's so incredible. How Your love for me never fades away. You are so wonderful!" _

Bowing, everyone cheered - but I have to say Leon knows how to cheer me up - even if the days are bright and beautiful...

* * *

After Kanda's battle with Skin, he laid resting, he slowly began to remember the person that he had been searching for. He couldn't remember her face, she looked somewhat similar to Midnight, but something things were out of place, like her hair was shorter then Midnight's.

**"Kanda, tell me, do you believe that there is somebody special out there for everyone...?" **

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" He questioned,

**"Kanda, you have to know... my time is short, I won't be able to remain much longer."** Her words shocked Kanda greatly,

"But... I..." He began but she placed a single finger to his lips.

**"Sshh... Kanda - don't - you don't mean it... and even if you did - once you say those words... you can never take them back! I'm have to say before we were not soul mates and you lost you chance the first time, I want you too find that other soul. You have to protect her with your life, that curse you have just might fade away... we'll meet face to face one day... and if you still mean it - say it, no one by then will stop you... but if you don't that's fine too - in the end, as always - it's your choice..." **

Kanda awoke feeling groggy as they words echoed in his mind, his first thought was when Midnight appeared before him in Skin's room. He could tell she wasn't trying to cry but she was sad, even thought it was a illusion - he wished to be close and hug her...

I do care for her even though I try not to show it. Can she truly be the one...? Kanda thought to himself. Suddenly a dark voice entered into his mind, the same dark voice that was in the Ark! That person! Atem!

**"Kanda you must not be foolish during the next few trails ahead! Midnight plans to..."** His voice was unable to complete his sentence.

"What plan? Your the man from the Ark - what the hell his going on now?!" He yelled out loud alone in the room.

**"She plans to use her full power and all of the power within two innocence! If she does that... she will kill herself!"** Replied Atem as Kanda's face when pale at the thought. Atem appeared before him in Egyptian Pharaoh robes, from his looks - the teen commanded respect. Atem held a object in his hand as he handed it to Kanda. It was a beautiful royal blue Egyptian lotus flower.

**"Use this Kanda, this will help you save her, please Kanda, I don't want her to end up like me."** He looked at the flower as Atem went on, **"I transferred the remainder of my power into this special item... please save her Kanda..."** Then he vanished...

It seemed like Kanda was dreaming again as he woke up, he thought it was a dream... until he was the lotus,

"It wasn't a dream... he rose getting of bed. He looked as he saw his pink lotus flower replaced with the white one Midnight had.

It was closed... it probably take it awhile to bloom... Kanda thought, he was still shocked though but he knew why it was here... she wanted to save it, even if it meant her being killed by the hands of a Noah...

Moments later the alarm went off,

"DAMN!" He shouted feeling Midnight presence close by.

I'm not going to loose you again! He thought as he burst into battle with his sword.

* * *

"If he hurts my daughter - I'm going to kill him." Ed stated to Rose after she told him what the Time had planned for them.

"You will not - Ed, let time take it's run - you'll be surprised what happens in between..." Rose stated but she was sad, but Rose, Ed, Roy and Jade pulled out a weapon from their own battle style,

"LULUBELL!" Rose shouted as she appeared, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

Come back for chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 24

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Everyone rushed to get to the Egg.

"Everyone who is not a Exorcist - Get back!" I screamed as we all activate our Innocents.

"Double Illusion!"

"Edge End!"

"Dimension Gira Beast!"

"Little Hammer - Grow, Grow, GROW!"

"I guess this is a good time to feed!"

"White Heart Time Chime!" Unlike all the rest the bell didn't work. "Oh no!" I moved out of the way of a attacking level three. Then using the old slap and clap as it was killed on contact. I saw mom, dad, Aunt Jade and Uncle Roy giving a amazing show of power. It was more amazing to see my mom take on a full Noah. Moments later the ground shook the whole order as the Noah slowly started make the Egg disappeared, I saw Allen follow.

"Allen! General! Mom! Dad!" I cried as the General's stepped in helping Allen as Miranda, Marie came to give a hand.

"Good bye Lulubell!" My mom called, "Leave my sight! RIGHT NOW!" She slapped her leg hard against Lulubell's skull as she disappeared crying out.

"It seem like it's over...," Dad muttered as I went to side as Mom came by my side. But all too soon a dark laughed entered the room as we all turned to see the Egg turned into a mother as a new level akuma was born just screaming bloody murder.

"I'M LEVEL FOUR!"

"Oh my god..." I heard Leon snarl. Allen eyes was pulsing as he threw up.

"Allen..." I went to side to his side, "W-what's wrong...?"

"I just-just can't look... Ugh..." I rubbed his back as my mom looked enraged.

"DANTE! IF YOU HERE ME RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVEN BRING THIS THING INTO THE WORLD!" She charged at it changing into a form I've never seen before. Aunt Jade changed also into a beautiful form as they fought to their fullest power.

"Hevlesha! Do it now!" Malcolm cried as a blue light entered the room as Lenalee cried out, tears running out of her eyes,

"Innocence!" Moment later the innocence turns to liquid drinking it before it could fell to the ground, as blood pours out of her legs. New boots forms as she jumps threw ready to face whatever to come.

"Time Roar!" Mom slashed at the level four.

"Special Rein!" Aunt Jade whipped the level four.

"Take this!" Lenalee appeared in new dark boots kicking the akuma up high.

"MIDNIGHT! NOW!" Nodding as I raised my bell - it disappeared along with the key as a green whitish light hit me,

"Come to me - Innocents - hear my cry for love of this time I spent in! Bless me! Please!" Kneeling as I clapped my hands together like I'm praying as a wand made of clear glass with a bloomed white lotus at the end there's a clear heart. The handle was shaped like a heart with a heart above it shining white, small wings coming out of the side. Standing I did a counter clockwise spin - energy from my heart filled the kaleidoscope wand.

Pulling my arm back I screamed,

"White... Gorgeous... Lotus... KISS!" Then in a strong jabbing motion, my new weapon shinned as a white blast hit the akuma, as it slamming into a wall as a Lotus flower appeared on the akuma...

Moments later - it disappeared the soul being set free. Then everyone of my friends swarmed me, Leon picked me up as I got a hug from Krory and Allen, Lavi cried,

"Dog pill on Midnight!" Miranda joined as Marie and Kanda stood off to the side, smiling no less, the parents gathered, looking back to normal as everyone cheered as Komui gather our thoughts back to the main point.

"Will everyone gather around, I have something important to share and it's very important." Everyone got quiet quickly as Komui coughed, "First off - good job everyone. Also after a few test, Lenalee's innocence evolved to what we call, 'Crystal Type'."

"Crystal Type?" Leon question as Komui explained more,

"Instead of a item, crystal types uses blood of the accommodator. Instead of telling it or moving it. It responds to subconscious cues and thoughts."

"What happen when it brakes?" I chimed in softly,

"It'll use more blood of the accommodator to fix itself, so the more blood you have it can fix it self every time. We don't know if it's like a parasitic type so we'll run more test but we might come up with little no answer at all." Everyone was quiet as I heard a snap. My wand disappeared as it changed into dad's key he game me as I fell over, moments later I was out like a broke light.

* * *

Kanda was quick to catch a tired Midnight.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Rose comment softly, "She over used her power. That's all." Kanda held his breath,

"Kanda can you please take her to her room?" He nodded, carefully picked Midnight up and took her back to her room.

"Well everyone we have a big day tomorrow. Rest up," That was the last thing he said before they disappeared back to work.

Pulling the covers over Midnight, Kanda looked at the weak girl resting peacefully. He was impressed by her power, he left her - closing her room door.

* * *

Hohenheim once again jumped threw another portal to the Order. He walked around until he stopped in front of a door and open it - inside all hell broke lose.

* * *

Screaming could be heard from Midnight room as everyone jumped into act.

"Midnight?! Edward called worried about to go into the dark room but moments later Hohenheim was thrown out of the room with some force.

"White... Gorgeous... Lotus... Kiss!" A bright light came as Jade used her whip to grab and pull Hohenheim out of the way.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked as a white light blasted threw - braking the walkway. Midnight came out staggering, she looked pale - her golden eyes looked bleached white. Kanda was quick catching her before she fell.

"You Bastard!" Edward grabbed his father and punched him hard in the jaw. "Look what you did to my daughter!"

"Your daughter-? That was-?" Then it started to click.

"Ed, calm down... time changes things..." Rose muttered as Ed set his father on his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my granddaughter."

"Over my dead-"

"Ed-!" Rose protested.

"Is this your lovely wife?"

"Paws off old man!" Ed snarled as Rose sighed,

"Ed, it was just a question." She turned to Kanda.

"Do you mind watching over Midnight for a bit Kanda?" He only nodded, picking Midnight up her wand disappearing. He took her down to the nurse's room as Rose took Ed and Hohenheim out of the way to chat privately.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Come back for the next one!


	25. Chapter 25

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 25

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

P.S. Thanks Scrletfyre for the ideas! Sorry everyone that it took so long to update!

* * *

Kanda watched over Midnight as she rested. She had yet to get a handle on her new power. Kanda was tempted to slice Hoenheim but Ed and Rose were all ready handling it.

Why Midnight...? Why do I care so much about you even though I know very little about you... Kanda thought to himself as he held in his hands the Egyptian Lotus Atem had given to him. Kanda leaned over Midnight placing a soft gentle kiss, on her forehead. His heart went to sky high, if feeling it seemed right to do so. You've changed me Midnight as I want to get to know you. Nobody in a very long time has made me feel this way... Kanda thought, as mixed feelings came into play.

* * *

Midnight started to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes to see Kanda watching over her.

"You finally came to. How are you feeling?" Asked Kanda.

"I'll be alright." Replied Midnight. She had noticed that Kanda's expression had soften a bit. "Is there something wrong?" Midnight asked as she didn't notice the lotus flower in his hands. He quickly put the flower away.

"Midnight, I want to help you with the task you have to complete." She was shocked as she stammered,

"B-but Kanda..." Kanda placed a single finger on her soft lips making Midnight's eyes go wide.

"Don't argue with me Midnight. I have my own reason for doing this." Kanda replied softly. Midnight sworn that she saw Kanda look at her with the same expression on his face, his words sounded so... familiar as if she had heard it before.

I can't breath... my chest feels like a ton of bricks are crushing it... Midnight thought to herself as she just slowly nodded her head. A visible blush crossed on her face, she didn't see but a small one appeared on his. That's when the unexpected happened, Kanda leaned in gently brushing her cheek as she planted a soft kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss, kissing him back just as sweetly. It felt like their souls had became one.

* * *

Pulling back, they stared into each others eyes - not really sure what to say. That's when Lenalee and Miranda walked in. Kanda stood and felt then.

"What was that about?" Miranda asked,

"He was giving me a message from my mom. So what's up?" Midnight asked.

"We got your new outfit - it should fit."

"Well we'll never know until I try - right?" She got out of bed carefully as she took the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Minutes went by as Miranda called,

"Midnight?"

"I-I can't come out - i look stupid!"

"What's going on?" Allen asked walking in with Leon, Link, Krory and Lavi who dragged Kanda right back in there.

"She's embarrassed," Lenalee said giggling as Midnight shouted,

"I AM NOT!"

"Then come out then." She changelle as Midnight fell silent for the moment.

"Okay..." She walked out in the uniform with shorts under her skirt with black heels that go to her knee, her jacket was buttoned up. Her hair was in a new pretty pony tail style except two thick locks in the front. "So what do you guys think?"

"You look cute." Lenalee and Miranda called. Leon winked, Lavi feel head over heels once more. Allen smiled and agreed with the girls blushing. Link was just blushing as Kanda looked away but Midnight thought - she saw a slight red on his cheeks.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Right -" Leon told everyone, "Let's go."

* * *

That night, Cross had a visitor during that stormy night. No one heard the shots as the thunder covered it. Rose stood outside the door. She got here to late but that's how time planned it - she walked back to her room - pretending she saw nor knew nothing...

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Come back for chapter 26!


	26. Chapter 26

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 26

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing (For this chapter it will be for a letter)_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Allen, Link, Midnight - I want you to go to Paris and bring Kanda - a lot of our comrades were 'robbing' under the name Phantom Thief G. Good luck and fill Kanda in will you? I know it's been about a month - but keep on your toes..."

"Alright."

"Let's head out."

"You guys go ahead."

"Alright - we'll find Kanda." Nodding they left.

"When were you going to tell me they left... did Leon knew?" Komui sighed,

"Yes, he knew... but your parents left a letter - if you want to read it..." He handed it to me as I opened it - it was mom's prettiest hand writing,

_Dear My Baby Celebi, _

_I, we never wanted to leave, but trouble is starting back home. It's bad enough Time and Space sent us back home but I, we don't even get to say goodbye to our own daughter... _

Tears drops were planned all over the letter - which made it hard to read,

_We love you and we wait both of your return. I'm afraid from here - you and Leon are on your own. But, you and Leon have permission to enter space and time to win the battle. We love you and stay strong until the end. _

_Your Mother, _

_Rose _

I turned and ran out, holding the letter close as Komui called out my name but I just ran. On the back of the letter - it read, Please Forgive us...

But, I didn't blame them at all - I just hadn't seen them for so long - and now - they're GONE!

* * *

Leon laid in bed, reading over his mother's letter. He left something roll down his face as he touched it. And, to his surprise it was tears... warm tears...

* * *

Allen, Link and Kanda were sitting in the booth.

"What a lazy Exorcist she is." Link muttered before Kanda could cut him in half, the window snapped opened and Midnight came in, she slammed the window closed behind her.

"I finally caught up."

"Your late."

"I know." Midnight said, about to leave as Allen stopped her.

"Hey why don't you stay with us. I know you have your own booth but..." She shook her head,

"I'm okay, thank you for asking, I'm sure you guys have a lot to chat about." Leaving she walked over next door. She slumped down in her seat, looking out the cold snowy window.

When the train stopped, Midnight rejoined the group as they left.

* * *

"WHA-WHAT?! YOU'VE FOUND A MAN!?" The chief of police said to his daughter.

"NO! But, I'm leaving as soon as I do!" She turned to leave as she ran into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Watch were you're going." The only thing going threw her mind was,

Wow... he's beautiful...

"Move..." Kanda turned to the chief or the inspector. "Are you Inspector Galmer?"

"AND WHO ARE YOU!?" Galmer asked moving his daughter out of the way.

"Well... we heard that some friends of ours are being held here..." Allen commented.

"Do you think we might be allowed to see them?" Midnight asked stepping up, smiling a sweet smile like Allen.

"The Black Order?! But what are you people doing in a place like...?!"

"I'm sorry, but releasing them won't be possible. Your friends are prime suspects in a case we are investigating at the present." They all walked in the room with matching Phantom Thief G out fits. "They'll be in here somewhere." I'm afraid you'll have to find them your-self." All of us were shocked by the site. That's when they heard,

"Is that you, Exorcist?"

"Zhiizhi?! And the Finder Squad too!" Allen cried as Kanda walked over extremely upset, kicking the plexiglass cell hard enough to denting it with cracks asking,

"And what the hell have you punks been doing?"

"WAAAHHH! WE'RE SORRY!"

* * *

After gathering data, Galmer's daughter, Emilia came back.

"Well will you help us?"

"We might as well." Midnight told the guys.

"Very well." Link said,

"My daughter will bring you ton the church."

"Okay, thank you." Midnight told Emilia as she smiled back. Walking over she showed Kanda the most kindness as Midnight got none from earlier.

As they were walking threw the house Emilia poured oil from the lamp as Midnight crashed into a wall. Then she fell threw a trap door, next over black ice! At dinner table everything was normal up until dessert. She took a bite of pie Emilia made and she looked up smiling about to comment how good it was. But the moment of peace ended all too soon.

Second later two pies hit Midnight - one in the face, the second on the chest - she fell backwards as the guys went to her aid.

"Midnight - hey you alright?" Allen asked as Midnight smiled.

"Yes, I'm going to go clean up."

"Let me show you there Midnight."

"Alright." Together they walked , showing her to the bathroom.

"W-why...?" Emilia asked as Midnight got all the pie off of her. Midnight looked up, "Why don't you stay away from him...?"

"Your talking about Kanda - huh?"

"Yes - he's mine."

"Well, Emilia - can I ask you something?" Midnight looked within the girl eyes.

"What?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes of course."

"Well, if you believe Kanda is your soul mate - then go by his side, tell him your true feelings and if he feels the same - he will re-assure you in every way so you'll never worry again." Midnight smiled which shocked Emilia, "I have to say thanks for what you've done and the danger coming... good night Emilia." She left her there as Midnight's words moved around her mind - letting her words sink in.

* * *

Come back for Chapter 27!


	27. Chapter 27

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 27

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

P.S. Thanks Scrletfyre for the ideas! Sorry everyone that it took so long to update!

* * *

"Where am I?"

**"In a dream, my dear - now hand over the key..." **

"Never! I don't know who you are but I know not to trust you!"

**"Wrong choice little girl!" **That's when I jolted up and ran out of the room as down the hall a level four started me down.

"Alright then... let's go!"

Allen, Link and Kanda woke up when they heard the large booming sounds and Midnight's attack cries.

"Damn it - it's a level four-!"

"Let's take it down!"

"I'm helping too!" Timothy Hearst said, aka the kid behind the Phantom Thief G. Kanda didn't answer just jumped into the fight. Soon, Midnight went on the def - protecting everyone as Allen and Kanda stepped up.

Near the end of the battle, not only Allen cut the akuma and himself...

"DIE-!"

"Good... mor...ning..." Moments later Kanda stabbed the akuma yelling,

"IDIOT BEAN-SPROUT!" Allen woke up and killed the akuma with Kanda's help, blood flew everywhere.

"Oi!"

"...What?"

"I told you - my name is Allen."

"Allen! Kanda!" Midnight's voice rung as she appeared over the broken walls. "Are you guys okay?" She was heavily wounded, clothes ripped showing her undershirt. belly.

"We're fine." Allen stated as she helped him up.

"That's great - and guess what - we have a new Exorcist joining."

"Timothy?" Allen asked as Midnight put on a smile.

"Yep."

* * *

A week later I was station with these human - akuma hybrid called Third Exorcists. But, they're not really Exorcists and they don't have innocence. They have or should I say: humans endowed with the abilities of akuma. I'm not sure what's the whole story - something about this "First Womb" which lead to the Second Exorcist project that Bak and Marie was in... or something like that. Just thinking about it makes me shiver in pure sickness.

"Hey! GIRL!" I looked over to Goushi - he already eats as much as Allen. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No." I stood handing my food - I barely touched, as I walked out of the room. I wonder why Komui station me over here, the only person I was near was Kanda, but honestly I thought it was just dumb luck.

* * *

Within my room, I laid down - a headache formed as I felt sick.

It has been awhile since I slept... I'll take a nap... I thought to myself as I left my cold room and sweet darkness take me in.

_I floated in cool water, lotus pets fell. The sky was so beautiful, full of life, just endless stars glowing. It reminded me of home, so much. My mother's smile and warm laugh. My father's jokes but strong power - their hugs always warmed my heart. _

_"Are you crying?" Atem asked standing over me as I wiped my eyes. _

_"I guess I am." _

_"Well you shouldn't - your too pretty for that." I didn't answer and I didn't retry to open my eyes. "I know you feel over powered and your walking in endless circles, times will change, for the better." _

_"But why...? When... I don't know how much more my heart can take..." I admitted honestly, feeling the tears run down my cheek as I ruffly rubbed my eyes. _

_"Hey, stop," Atem grabbed my hands pulling them away as I opened my watery eyes. "You have to be strong. I know it sounds like I'm playing a broken record, but I believe in you. And, you know everyone else does too." Atem helped me up as we hugged. "I care for you like my own... I never want to see you cry and I will always be there for you." I gave him a tighter hug. "Come, I have something for you." He helped me up as he softly took my hands. _

_"Where are we going?" He smiled at me as he stopped in front of a glass door - but I couldn't see threw it. _

_"Well go on - it's your gift from me - go on." Nodding and turning back to the door - I opened it. _

_Where I ended up was hard to say. It was in a large field, tell rich sunflowers. The sky was completely blue, almost looking like a aqua color with white fluffy clouds. _

_"W-where am I...?" _

_"My past..." I looked up to see Kanda, "This is were... I believed the person before me died." _

_"I-I don't understand..." He snorted, _

_"You will soon. You look... quite ugly right now." _

_"How dare you!? YOU JERK!" I cried, tears falling some more. Kanda walked over, grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. _

_Our body touching, my head resting on his chest. Wrapping his other arm around my waist - he was so warm and even though he was well build, pretty much all muscle - he was as soft as a cloud, maybe even a fluffy pillow. I welcomed his embrace more then I realized. His warm lips touched my forehead softly, _

_"Come on, let's go and talk - I hate to say but we don't have a lot of time..." Kanda muttered softly. We walked over to a empty part of the field. We sat down as the wind blew softly as a rich clean air filled my nose. _

_"I have to be honest with you - I've been seeing illusions... maybe not even that - of my past lover." _

_"Do you love her...?" I asked as he hesitated, then said, _

_"I don't know..." _

_"Well Kanda, I can't wait for you - you seem to know my mission. But, if you love her - we can't be..." It almost pained me to say, "soul mates. I want you to be happy so I will help you get to where your trying to go." This shocked Kanda as he looked me in the eyes. He softly cupped his hands to my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. _

_"But..., if you do that - won't your heart brake... won't you be sad...?" My hand touched his softly, tears falling from my eyes as I smiled at him with the most sweetest smiles my face made on it's own. _

_"Well I figured - if your happy, no matter whoever you end up with, I'll be happy too." He lead in but I just put one finger to his lips, "Please don't - kissing me while your unsure is just as bad as saying those three words under pressure..." And I meant that too. _

_He pulled back once again, everything started to burn, even my lips. We stood as the world started to fall, the world broke in between us. Darkness covered our eyes as the door glass door disappeared._

* * *

Atem stood outside the door.

"What's taking so long-" He gasped at the disappearing door. Before he could grab it - it faded away into nothing.

"W-what just happen..."

* * *

Kanda snapped open his eyes - feeling like half of him was missing, but he keep on with his mission but he wondered why he was being honest with Midnight but - he knew somewhere in the back of his mind - he did the right thing, but now he left empty like before.

**"Well, are you Yuu Kanda?" **

"What do you want?"

"The Earl needs you." The Noah used his attack as the sound waves were so back, blood shot out of his ears as he hell over - knocked out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, tears were just flowing and flowing. I wasn't sad, I really didn't feel any of that but, my heart was just shaking, just broken and I didn't think it was the only thing braking... my soul - it felt empty - i felt empty. Opening my eyes I was still in bed and honestly I didn't feel like leaving. Moments later - small black hands under me shout out and grabbed me.

"W-what the-?!"

**"Come to me... come to me daughter of Edward Elric!" COME TO ME!" **

"NO!" I fought, trashed, struggled to get out as the alarm went off. "NO!" I roared as I got sucked in.

* * *

Come back for chapter 28!


	28. Chapter 28

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 28

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story! I have to say this might be the shortest chapter in the history of Midnight Strikes.

* * *

**Time and Space are slowing coming back together again. Let lovers heart be one once again. Let the pink innocents that can not be called by it's name hear her cry. Allow her to unlock the power she mostly rightly need. With the final evolvtions of her heart in this world blum... let her blossom on in her own natural soul...**

* * *

_"Little child, wake up please... I have to use your body to get my needs to be fulfilled. Come to me child, wake up soon... battle me, let me kill you, let me take your body..." _That voice made my head dizzy. I hated it with a passion.

"W-who are you?!"

"Dante."

"Why do you want me?"

"To kill your mother then take her body so I can be loved by your father."

"You have issues..." I snarled standing up and my eyes quickly opened to the light. We were in a large ballroom. Gold and crimson red covered the walls. It was beautiful, dangerous...

Dante is a short black dress appeared.

"So are you going to give up your body to me?"

"Never..."

"Oh dear... you look heart broken... your eyes are still all puffy and red... Don't worry... I'll end your pain! HERE AND NOW!" Jumping back as her voice roared into the sky. Dante face melted as a white demon face masked was replaced with it. Her hair was full black as her normal and black dress was distorted - it turned into dust as it was replaced with short white pants and a matching top that covered her breasted. Her skin was a pure white. Her hands where long black claws as she wore black heeled boots. She let out a scream of laughter that nearly shattered my ears!

SHE'S NOT HUMAN! I cried within my thoughts as I summoned my kaleidoscope wand even though my body was still a bit weak. Seconds later Dante masked face was so close to mine,

"Sorry, but your going to die now!" She stabbed her claws into my gut slamming me down as coughed up blood. She took my wand and broke it with the most ease.

"Noooo...!" I cried, that turned into blood coughing. I could feel blood run out of my wounds and my into my body. My blood was crushing my lungs! Ugh... Her nails brushed against my skin and the necklace.

"Anyway last words...?" Dante asked as I closed my eyes everything seemed to slow down... my body... her words that turned slurred...

"Midnight... come on you got to win..."

"L-Leon...?" He stood over me... was I dreaming...?

"Yeah... it's me..." His hand rushed my hair out of my eyes as he looked sad, like he was about to cry."

"I just want to apologize... when we were back home... I didn't mean to make you cry... nor did I want you to be upset... can you ever forgive me...?"

"Of course Leon... I-I thought we talked about this...?" He only shook his head, I'm guessing it was a no.

"Don't give up... I'll miss you."

"W-wait... where...?" I questioned as he pulled away as a pink portal opened.

"Good bye, Midnight... I'll see you when we get home..."

"WAIT!" I cried, but it seemed to crack and fade away with the time slow down as he walked threw. Time quickly spend up. My heart just thumping against my ribs... my body shaking...

"Oh, what's wrong dear...? Your shaking all over."

"Shut. Up." This surprised Dante as she gasped,

"Wait-?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" With unknown strength I had I grabbed Dante by the arms and threw her off of me. She flew right into the golden wall as I stood next to my broken wand. Holding out my hand over my wand I closed my eyes once again. "I'm sorry innocents... not only have you put up with me... I used you when you weren't complete... but now... I know you are... please! Help me!" A green pink aura covered my feet, the building shook, my hair came un-done. With my necklace shinning the pink innocents I've waited so long for appeared before me. "Thank you... now I call upon you! INNOCENTS ACTIVATE!"

A sharp wind covered me I flew up in the air. My hair grew out even longer as it covered my balled up body making graceful black angelic wings. Within my hands this only one pink innocents was warming my heart. It filled me with power outside of my reach yet it brought me joy, it filled me with hope... Glowing my wand circled around it as I finally found it... that piece I was missing all along...

"You stupid girl! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" I could feel Dante in the room... her line in this role... but I knew she was no long need.

"Go home Dante... this is your final warning..."

"RAHHH!" She roared coming at me...

"I tried to warn her..." In front of me a portal to home opened up as she slipped in, changing back to her normal self. Her voice was heard in there but once it closed she was out of my thoughts... "I can have anything... now that we're together... but... please take me to where my heart wants to go... Allow me... to see him... please..." The pink innocents shinned giving me the permission to call it, The Heart as my wings closed but opened wide, a shock wave when threw as I shot up and to where my heart need to go.

* * *

It was a stand off. The battle with Kanda took a toll on Allen. But, he wasn't going to give up. Not now! What shocked everyone was the ground shaking, the Earl laughed thinking it was another one of his Akuma but he was wrong... a black ball with large blacked wings appeared. Everyone could feel the strong, powerful new born innocent it was.

"OH!" The Earl called, shocked jumping back as it landed between Kanda and Allen, the ball when away as long hair stood behind the girl.

"Midnight!" Allen called shocked, her head turned, she smiled at him but her eyes were soulless...

She's unconscious, Allen thought as the shock on his face was pretty clear, Midnight, hold on!

Allen took a step closer before she said,

"Stop... Allen... get Kanda and Alma..."

"How did you know...?" Allen gasped but she didn't answer she didn't look like she was going to be repeating her self as she held her arms up, her hands reaching towards the midday sun.

"Innocents... Activate!" She called as a sharp wind covered her. Her hair flying in different directions. "I won't allow you to take anymore from me Earl!"

"Ho...ho... is this so...?"

"I'm going to end you here and now!" Winds sharply cut threw everything around mind, missing Allen and Kanda as her new weapon appeared. The handle was her wand. Heart shaped with a neon green outline. On the top of the handle was bells, the sound filled the air. In the middle of the handle, Midnight grabbed onto the short pole within the handle. Neon green ribbon was wrapped around the heart and hung down with about five pairs of bells on both ends. At the top a black lotus flower blossomed showing The Heart. "Please welcome my new innocents! Chastity Heart Bell!" Seconds later the air blew out as she attacked the Earl as they shot off into battle, matching each other's moves and power skills.

**"Kanda! It's starting! You have to stop her!" **

Atem..., Kanda thought as he heard Atem worried cry. The lotus appeared in Kanda's hand.

"Short stack! I need your help. We need to stop Midnight!"

"Alright!" They quickly rushed off but cut off by Alma.

"Your not going anywhere until I kill you!" Black tears running down his face as they got into a battle.

* * *

What it seemed like forever ended just as quickly as it started. The Earl and his Noah fell back Allen was able to fulfill Midnight's wishes. As Allen and Kanda pasted, Kanda gave him the lotus Atem gave him and said giving out a rare soft smile,

"Thank you... Allen Walker..." He pasted threw the portal Midnight opened up while she was fighting with the Earl. Her back was to Kanda as he flew in as he heard her say... her voice in a soft whisper that he never heard her use before,

"Good bye Kanda... I'll never forget you." She turned her head softly as there eyes met if for the last time. As he slipped in, Midnight fell back, falling to the ground.

Allen ran to her side and quickly picked an lifeless Midnight up.

"MIDNIGHT! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!" Allen put the lotus in his pocket as they quickly when back to save Midnight. Little did he know Atem spirit was closed by as he wished he could do something to help... but as of right now... he couldn't...

* * *

Kanda found out about Alma and his past lover as she said,

**"Kanda... I love you..."**

"I...I..." Kanda started but shook his head... he broke down holding his past lover closer. "I'm sorry... but I can't say it..."

_"_**I see... well that's okay..." **Alma smiled as lotus fell as they slowly slipped away... his hand rested on Kanda giving it a soft squeeze. **"I'm just glad... that... you finally found your soul mate..."**

* * *

That's all for now! That's for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 29

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Allen stayed by Midnight's side for three days straight. Only leaving her side for a few things. He held within his hands the blue lotus flower. For some reason it was warm, but to Allen on those cold nights, it was nice to feel something like that. Once in awhile Lenalee would check up on him, other times it would be Komui. Komui told Allen what happen to Leon as Allen asked,

"Does she know? That letter you got from him...?"

"It's hinted that he told her but I can't say that she know for sure... she nearly died saving Kanda... tonight there pulling the plug."

"What?! They can't!"

"I'm sorry Allen... but if she doesn't wake up in the next three hours... is over..." Komui looked down at the lotus and touched it softly.

"From Kanda?" Allen looked surprised but nodded no less.

"It seems that Kanda already saw this coming..." With that he turned and left Allen pondering about what Komui was getting at. Soon one hour past, two hours, finally when it was about a minute before it was time... Allen started to cry thinking up all the times her and Leon spend together. He placed Kanda lotus on her heart and stood as the doctors came in and turned away not able to watch what might happen next. As the nurse checked her out one last time, she let out a small scream.

"What's going on?!" Allen asked turn back around quickly as he saw Midnight's eyes opened. Her heart beating faster then before. All the color returning to her face as that smile couldn't stop Allen's tears. He glomped her with a large hug as she hugged him back.

"Are you okay? How you feel...?"

"Better... Atem saved me..."

"You can say that... you wouldn't take my soul so I guess your own will was able wake up finally." Everyone looked at Atem with shocked eyes, as a smirk played on his lips.

"Maybe..., but I believe there's another reason."

"Oh?" Atem asked, "And what might that be?"

"I can still feel everyone heart, lifting me higher and higher... from there I knew... I couldn't give up. But, the lotus did bring back my strength. So I thank you."

"No problem... I shall see you at home." He hugged her and she hugged him back as she whispered in his ear,

"If my heart didn't be long to someone else... I would be your soul mate..." That made Atem smiled softly, as he whisper,

"I'm flattered." He brushed her hair behind her ears. "Get better soon. I'll see you when you return home..." He kissed her forehead then left.

"W-what was that about?" Allen asked, confused.

"Nothing, just I finally realize that my adventure here is almost over."

* * *

Many month pasted as many things happened, for one Allen left the order after they held him on the count of letting Kanda go, then we have me who slowly has been getting used to my new weapon, I can now at least preform a healing attack but that it... Komui to get me out of the order sent me along with Lenalee and Maire on a mission. Lenalee was still upset about Allen leaving the order, for I was unable to take her crying any longer, I offered to go get us something to eat. Probably a good trade of for, I don't get to hear her sobs nor do I want to start crying.

It took me a minute to get food but I finally did walking back Lenalee and Marie were talking to someone. I was to far away to see. Then I walking over I called,

"Hey! Guys! I got the food-!?" I gasp, stopping my steps as they turned to me as I saw Kanda. But, but, but...!?

"You stupid bastard... why did you come back...?" Marie called look upset, "You had... already finally become free..."

"Wait... no 'welcome back' for me...?" Kanda joked smiling a bit. I nearly dropped the food, as his eyes turned to me. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"I guess... why not..." I grabbed my small cherry pie as I handed Lenalee the bag and made my way over to him and out of site of Lenalee and Marie. Taking a big bite of my pie I asked once I swallowed,

"Well why did you come back? You were free, you had-?!" He took my pie, and finished it. His eyes having that heavy glaze, it made me uncomfortable... I've never seen that type of look... I honestly can't tell you what type of energy or emotion it had. "I thought that you didn't like sweets."

"I don't... but I can make a expection..." He slammed one hand on the wall next my head I was able to dodge. My body felt small compared to his, my heart was beating loud against my chest. "Kanda, what are you doing what about Alma-" He slammed his other hand next to my head as I switch it away so I wouldn't get hit. I've never left so corner,

"I've made up my mind... and I love you." My face flushed out of shock but anger as well,

"Don't give me that-" He kissed me stopping my words cold.

"Don't deny me, your heart belong to me as mine is to yours." His lips whispered against my own. Leaning in close he kissed me again, his body pressed against mine and my back was against the wall. He slipped his tongue threw my slightly parted lips as I could taste the pie on his tongue as his ran it self against mine.

A soft moan left my lips. My body was so over whelmed with this pleasure I couldn't stop shaking. Before my legs could buckle under me, Kanda picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hand on my lips. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck, my hands linger ever so slightly on his back and loose ponytail. His lips left mine as his kisses trailed down to my neck, soft licks and nibbles motions let soft gasp and moans leave my throat. His hips grind against me as I dark moan left my lips. My breathing was all over the place, my body broke out in a cold sweat, my body wanted more, I wanted more.

The way he nibbled on the base of my neck, sucking so hard it got a sharp gasp and my eyes rolled back. I felt my nails digging into his jacket, nearly ripping holes... before I could say or do anything he pulled back and carefully set me on my feet.

"We should be heading back." He buttoned up my jacket covering the large hickey he placed on my neck. Another blushed appeared on my cheeks. He smiled every so softly before together we headed back. We didn't hold hands or anything like that but my heart swelled up with joy. I knew now that once again we felt whole.

* * *

I was ready for bed, my hair was down, I put on this nightgown Lenalee brought for me yet for some reason... I couldn't stare in the mirror long enough to finish my hair. I was still sad about Leon leaving, the thought always left my eyes watery if not I was left in thick clear color tears. A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, getting up I walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I opened the door slightly to see Kanda. Blushing, I knew I shouldn't have worn this short thing!

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I said, opening the door turning to grab my jacket since I didn't have a house coat. I heard the door close as I was able to put on my jacket. Kanda was still dressed but his eyes looked far away... if lost in thought. I sat on the bed as I asked,

"What's up?" Kanda didn't really say anything as he took off his jacket and hung it up then his shirt. "Kanda what-!?" Putting one finger to my lips he softly said,

"Sshh... you have to be quiet if you want me to stay." I was blushing a bright red then as I turned away but nodded. He was sly by taking off my jacket then softly pushed me against the bed as he climbed on top of me.

"Kanda!?" I said it a loud whisper my voice breaking as he softly kissed my fading hickey.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"N-no, I don't mind..." I stuttered softly as he pulled back as I let out a soft sigh. He allowed me to get into bed first as he climbed in with me. I don't think he mean any harm as I turned to face his, rest my chest on his chest. My right hand tracing over his tattoo as I heard his soft heart beat.

"Tomorrow... I'm going to find Allen..."

"To say thank you?" I asked as he kissed my hair.

"Yes."

"Yu Kanda saying thank you to Allen Walker... I've never thought I see the day."

"Don't get the wrong idea." He snapped, glaring at me as my eyes glanced up to see his annoyed face. "I still hate him."

"Even so... your heart... it's growing warm..." I muttered falling asleep as I heard him say,

"Um... it seems I have you to thank for that..."

* * *

In the morning, Kanda was still there. His eyes opened softly to the light shinning within Midnight's room. She slept next to him, yet she was so warm, like a blanket warmer. Her soft expression in her sleep state made Midnight look so young like an eleven year old. Kanda found it cute. He softly kissed her lips and muttered against them,

"Good bye... I have a felling we wouldn't see each other for a long while..." His brushed her warm cheek with the back of his hand... "I love you Midnight Elric..." Being quiet and careful, he put back on his shirt and jacket and left going back to his room to quickly leave and meet up with Johnny.

* * *

I woke alone... but I could still feel his touch. I got ready for the day quickly as I left my room - I ran into Komui.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"It's fine... but I'm afraid it's time for you to go home..."

"Oh... I see..." Then out of the blue, Komui started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I asked upset.

"Your hair..."

"Don't worry!" Lenalee said, "I'll fix it!" Pulling me back into my room not only did she help me pack but she helped me with my hair, it look just like my hair when I first came here.

"Lenalee... thanks..." I told her tears flowed down my face.

"No problem... I'll miss you..." We gave each other tight hugs as we left. My suitcase in my hand.

"Here is your mission... I'm sure that you'll able to complete it skillfully."

"Of course. Thank you both... everyone for everything." With that I left and head back to Rome odd enough. It didn't take very long but long enough for the sun to start setting.

"Hey! Long time so seek!"

"Beth! Hey!"

"Are you ready for your clothes?"

"Honestly, I forgot about them but sure." Smiling she lead be back to her house as she quickly dug out the clean clothes.

"Mom washed them."

"I see." I put them in my suitcase and rubbed her head. "Thank you. I hope one day, we meet again."

"Same to you! Bye!" I left waving and heading toward the border, I saw the blue portal open up, tears came from my eyes. I took a couple steps back and calmed down. Then counting down from three is when I would run...

"Three... two... ONE!" Then like a sonic boom I rushed into the portal, my mind when hazel, soon everything when blank.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back soon!


	30. Chapter 30

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 30

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

"Midnight... Midnight, wake up sweetie, time to get ready for school."

"Ugh... Mom... five more minutes..." I muttered softly, pulling the covers over my head.

"No, you already have five more minutes-" I shocked her but jolting up my eyes wide fully awake. Tears entered my eyes as I tackled mom to the ground with a big bear hug I could mange. Laughing she hugged me back.

"Welcome home."

"Mom... I-i-i-i-!" I start threw my sobs. I couldn't stop crying. My dad walked in looking very confused as I jumped up and did the same to him as I did to mom.

"WHOA! Celebi! Calm down. Your home, your home." Laughing, he hugged me back as I kissed his cheek and when back to mom doing the same.

"I'm going to get ready for school!" I said, running into the bathroom. My key dad gave me was still around my neck... I only wondered what happened to my weapon... but putting that out of my mind I looked in the mirror after I took my shower. I was back to normal my normal eleven year old.

"Midnight! It's late! You'll never make it!" My mother called again as I rushed out and put on my school clothes as I grabbed my bag, gave my mom and dad another around of kiss as I opened the door yelling,

"Bye!" With that I ran as I quickly as I could my old body go. Soon Leon caught look back to his normal self.

"Leon!" I cried excitedly as smiled wide and nodded,

"I'm glad were back but we'll never make it, it's time to step up our speed." I gave him a confused look,

"Wait! What do you-!?" I asked shocked and confused as his spiked bracelets shined,

"FINAL FORM! DIMENSION GIRA BEAST!" Jumping in the air he changed as he landed and quickly grabbed me up, putting me on his back and with lightning speed we made it to school Leon threw me in an open window of my class room as he when over to the high school.

"EEK! MISS ELRIC! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" My homeroom teacher called as I laughed softly, rubbing my head and rushing to my seat.

"Sorry, but I'm here!" Glaring she closed the window. "Anyway... as I was saying... tonight is the Talent show is want to be in it and your not on the list come at six sharp. And bring your parents! The real show starts at seven o' clock sharp. Not a minute less or more, now let's get moving on..." The day turned out to be pretty good. Leon came over as we had lunch catching up on what happened.

"So once I returned here, time was frozen and space it was all out of whack but soon I turned frozen once I was back home... everything seemed to have calm down... though I do miss everyone at the order."

"Same here. I hope they find Allen." Leon looked confused as I told him what happened.

"I see while that's not good either..." His eyes looked distant... but I don't blame him... Allen was as much his friend as mine...

"Hey, I'm going to be in the talent show tonight," This shocked Leon.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I want you and uncle Roy and aunt Jade to come, please."

"Alright. What time does it start?"

"Seven sharp," I said taking a bite out of my food.

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

"Awesome, also tomorrow lets train together."

"Sure. I need to regain most of that muscle I lost from turning back into my old self." Laughing I said,

"Same here-" Before I could say anymore my teacher walked up,

"Leon, aren't you to old to be here."

"Well yes, I just brought Midnight her lunch and thought it was okay to keep her company."

"Well as you know school rules..." She started as Leon sighed,

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll see you tonight Midnight."

"K..." I said a bit sadly as he left. My teacher left as well as I sighed, "Man... being a sixth grader is hard..."

* * *

After school, I walked home alone since Leon doesn't get out of school until three. I thought of how I would brake the news to my parents but I'm sure they would come no matter what! Bursting into a run, I was able get home in no time to see my dad throw someone out of the house.

"Edward Elric!" My mother called, looking upset as I when by the man's side.

"Grandpa?"

"Hey honey. I came by to see you."

"Great! I'm glad cause I got big news for everyone."

"Oh?" My dad asked walking over and picking me up.

"Yeah! I'm going to be in the talent show so I need to be by the school at six."

"Oh! How wonderful! When does it start?"

"At seven."

"I can drop her off and come back." My grandpa as my dad snapped,

"No way!"

"Ed... you can't protect her from her grandfather. You know I don't have my parents anymore..." My father sighed as my grandpa got up.

"Trust me, I'll protect her with my life..."

"Alright. But you better come right back old man, I don't trust you."

"Ed!" My mom scolded as I chuckled softly as dad put me and as I ran inside to not only get my homework done but to get my costume... I knew what I was going to do and it was going to be awesome!

* * *

My short time spend with my grandpa was great, he told endless stories of my dad and his brother. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. We gotten there right at six as we waved good bye. To my teacher's surprise she saw me. About kids in both six grade classes were there. Prefect. As they did a run threw. By the time it was my turn people started coming in so I couldn't practice, but that was alright. I did a little at the house.

Of course I saw Leon, uncle Roy and aunt Jade sitting next to my parents and grandpa. Mom have a video cam and all of them looked nice. As the talents when each one was good other times well not to great. But everyone gave encouragement where it was needed so I thought that was nice. During one of the acts my teacher came up to me and said,

"Your on after him, get ready." Nodding, I ran and changed. I got on the dress and shoes but the bandages those I need need help with.

"Need a hand?"

"Atem!" I hugged him tightly as he laughed,

"I'm glad I'm not late. Here, let me get that for you." He wrapped the bandages around my eye and put on the helmet I made.

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" I called out as he nodded,

"Sure..." He began to walk away as I stop him,

"Hey do you mind doing me one more favor...?" He looked confused but he nodded no less.

"What do you need?"

* * *

"Now let's welcome our last act of the night, Midnight Elric!" The teacher walked off as the curtains opened as Atem walked out, holding the mick this time, in a clear but warming voice he said,

"Many years ago there was a place called, Mater. For its unbearable heat and endless suffering it would be called: The Palace Forsaken by God. The people that lived there wanted to forget there troubles even for a moments... So they created a living doll that could sing and dance..." The music started playing as Atem disappeared into the shadows giving me the floor. I graceful came out as Leon's eyes widen in shock, my whole family did. I looked just like Lala.

The moon shined from the large windows from the top shinning down on me, no light included, as with graceful dance steps, I sung,

"Lacrimosa dies illa, Oua resurget ex favilla, Juicendus home reus, Hic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine." Taking another breath, I finished the song, "Judicendus homo reus, Huic ergo parce,Deus, Pie Jesu Domine..." I fell to my knees hitting the last note as cheer roared threw out the place. Mostly from my family but it was still nice all the same.

* * *

After the show, I got hugs and well done's from my friends but also my family.

"Very elegant Midnight. It seems you have more of your mother's genes than I realize."

"What's that soppat mean Mustang?" My dad fumed as Leon and I laughed soft.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard Midnight. You'll have to sing it again for me." Aunt Jade said hugging me then Leon hugged me taking there leave. Grandpa kissed my cheek, thanking me for 'awaking his lost soul' then left. Atem appear giving me a hug as he nodded at my parent who smiled. If saying a thank you. Soon he left as well... but at least I knew he was okay... but I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him for a long while either.

Going home was great, mom and dad were really praising me as I rested in dad's arms on the train ride back home. They allowed me to go back on my own as I change and got ready for bed. But, that night, the moon it was so pretty, opening my window and sitting on the bottom flat part. Taking a deep breath... once again but to the moon this time... and maybe him as well... I song Lala's Lullaby once more...

* * *

Kanda was outside after his talk with Link... the moon high in the sky. He sighed, as he didn't even get a change to talk to Allen and not no either for he was resting...

Looking up he saw the moon, it somewhat calmed him. The soft wind, the coldness made his body relax, it made that icy shoulder he gave everyone go away. Ever so softly he heard,

"Lacrimosa dies illa, Oua resurget ex favilla, Juicendus home reus, Hic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine." Looking around he thought he heard Midnight, looking up at the moon he heard the rest of the song, "Judicendus homo reus, Huic ergo parce,Deus, Pie Jesu Domine..."

"Midnight..." A smile played on his lips as he walked to the room Johnny and Allen was in as heard Midnight's voice for the last time,

"I love you Yu Kanda..."

* * *

That's it for this chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 31

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story!

* * *

Dante was fuming, this wasn't happening, she had everything planned out but now everything was messed up!

She changed into her beast form and left her broken castle, she head towards Midnight's house to finally settle the score!

* * *

"Mom... can I talk to you about something?" Midnight asked her mother on a Saturday morning. Her mother had just finish up cleaning as she turned to her daughter.

"Sure, sweetie... what is it?"

"I really don't know how to start this..."

"It's okay, take your time." Her mother smiled flashed a grin and started to chuckle, as Midnight looked down.

"I don't know what I can do anymore... I miss everyone in the order and I miss Kanda... I don't know if everyone is okay, if they found Allen or any of that!" Tears ran from her closed eyes as Ed walked in from upstairs.

"Oh sweetie... don't cry..." Her mother wiped her tears as Ed came around.

"It's like I'm never going to see him again..." Her sobs filled the room as Ed spoke up,

"You are sweetie... now look at me..." Midnight shook her head as her father placed a hand on her cheek as Midnight opened her puff eyes and looked up. A soft smile appeared.

"Soul mates are tricky and you found Kanda in the mist of coming home but listen to me in the end when it comes down to it you will see him again."

"Your father is right... but let me tell you something... if you really wish it, he will come. Your heart will guide you in the right path..." Her mother placed her free hand on her heart as her mother felt the soft humming of it. "For your heart never guides you wrong...?"

"Then what does? Because I don't feel like I'm following my heart." Her parents smiled and said in a union,

"Everyone is different my love... you just have to find yours..." Midnight was quiet as she wiped the rest of those falling tears.

"Alright... I think I understand now... thank you..." She hugged both of them as they hugged her back just as quickly. She was the first to pull away and head outside where they heard her say,

"Okay Leon! I'm ready to train if you are!"

* * *

"She fell in love with Kanda?"

"She did, but Kanda fell right back... so I'm not to worried... they are soul mates after all. Kanda is a fine young boy and I don't think he'll hurt Midnight."

"I don't trust him... he better be glad I wasn't there when he made her cry."

"Now, now... I told you - let time run like it should. Things will be ending soon... not for Kanda and the Order but us..." Ed looked at his wife as her cherry red eyes stared into a deep space but she slightly turned her head to him, smiling ever so softly. Ed walked over and pulled her into a kiss.

"We should see is Jade wouldn't mind keeping Midnight for the night." Rose laughed and playful slapped Ed on the arm.

"No, no, we're are not!"

* * *

"Alright! FINAL FORM! DIMENSION GIRA BEAST!" Leon did a back flip as he transformed into his Gira Beast. Holding out my hand, I took a breath as I said,

"Come forth! Chastity Heart Bell!" My elegant bell appeared as I didn't feel as weak as I did once I would summon it.

"Take this!" He was quick as his tail rushed me but I jumped back and did a spin as my bell gave off a lovely chime. "Chastity Wedding Bell!" Two large white bells appeared above me as they gave out a loud town that sent shock waves to Leon but he was able to dodge them with ease, but I leaped in the air, slamming my foot on his skull... or at least I tried as I rung my bell again, "White Gorgeous Lotus Kiss!" My bell powered up just like before as a multi color light show hit Leon but lit up the morning sky!

"Wow!" I called seeing my true power come to light.

"Not bad!" Leon called as we landed on the ground.

"You look like your fine!" I cried, frowning as he chuckled,

"Well I look it but you really got me good." He moved his sand as I saw the different colored crystals that froze on his chest and stomach.

"Always! Let's keep this going!"

"SORRY! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DIE FIRST!" A loud call as Dante appeared from the sky coming right toward me. I couldn't move... my body... it wouldn't move! Lucky Leon was quicker then Dante as he grabbed me and moved out of the way. Soon we were at a face off.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

"In your dreams!" Leon roar that shook the whole place. My parents ran out as Dante laughed.

"Look who's here-"

"Get away from my daughter!"

"Sorry my love, but your devil child as to GO!" She was quick by to Leon and I surpires my father and mother were able to keep up, mom's sword came out of no where as for dad, he would summon the deadly seven sins and use his old clap and slap.

"Leon! Protect Midnight!"

"Alright!"

"Let me heal you." I held out my bell as the Heart shined as I pointed it at Leon's heart as his whole body healed right up.

"Thanks." Our thought were interrupted as Dante appeared behind Leon and threw him out the way, he flew into a thick tree as it fell back. Jumping back, I kicked Dante's mask right off.

"S-she's not human! H-her face! It's not t-there..." I gasp as Dante picked up her mask and laughed once it was back one.

"Of course dear... who told you that I was human? Hm?"

"Midnight! Run!" I heard Leon yell, as I started as she grabbed me.

"Damn!" I heard my father shout as Lust one of the three left cut Dante's arms off as my dad appear catching me and did a spin kicking Dante back and into another tree as it fell on top of her. I ran over to Leon side who was fine lucky.

"Don't cry. I'm okay. You know we've faced worst."

"True." I helped him up, lucky he was in his beast form. Dante arms grew back to everyone shock as she once again rushed at me but this time I was ready, doing a backwards spin, my bell powered up, "White Gorgeous Lotus Kiss!" Even though my attack hit she was able to past threw it like nothing and grab me. She slashed threw Wrath like nothing as he disappeared as we leaped into the air and flew threw The Door.

"No way! I'm not letting you get away!" I heard my mother cry but it was to late, the door closed before mom could make it threw.

"MOM!" I cried as Dante slammed her hand on the back of my neck, coughing up blood - darkness covered me.

* * *

Come back for the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 32

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! Now onto the story! Thank for the ideas Scrletfyre!

* * *

"Wake, wake my young body..." I groan slipped out of my lips.

"W-w-what the...?" My vision was blurred so bad... and for some reason I couldn't move... Why can't I move?

"You like it? I call it my special gift I made for myself... taking my seal, that your sitting on in my beautiful chair... it will stun you in place for as long as I have blood sucking it up." Blood? Where is she getting blood?!

"Don't worry, I didn't harm you just a couple of rats I found hanging around out of there cage..."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the lost city where your grandfather and I lived and rained over many, many years ago!" A dark laugh washed threw the ballroom type setting. "He was my lover, my life! But, he left me and found your grandmother who died years ago. And your father and his younger brother stopped my plans!" She hanged my hair as I cried out a bit. "I hate to say it but you look that witch you call a mother. But your eyes... they look just like your father... that's why I haven't killed you just yet... his smooth glass gold eyes rich me for the pleasure I waited with him for so long!"

"Can I say something?" Her face got extremely close then her warm breath hitting my face,

"Anything... anything your heart wants..."

"Do you want breath mint? I got some in my dress pocket." A slapped when crossed my face. I spat out the blood that poured into my mouth.

"Your humor is stupid and pitiful... but I have to say... your a prefect doll... my prefect doll..."

"What did you do with my weapon?"

"Oh that stupid will church bell?" She asked back as my teeth gritted, she sighed and said, "I have it and I'll use it to take your soul out and put mine in! Isn't what wonderful...?!" She was stronger then me in every way possible... if only I was back in Kanda's world... maybe then I would have chance... I honestly never felt so useless.

"I heard that you have a nice voice... can I hear you sing...?"

"And if I refuse?"

"I kill you here and now. So what will it be... and you can sing whatever you like... it's not going to save you..."

"I'll sing alright." I snapped as Dante patted my head.

"Well done... well done... let me here it..."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Aunt Rose yelled and Leon never seen her so upset before.

"Don't worry... we'll get her back... can you track her threw time?"

"In this fight if we go there, she'll be killed." Leon held his breath.

No... Midnight, hang on! Leon thought as Leon raised his hand. Both of Midnight's parents looked at him as Ed picked him,

"Yes Leon... you don't have to raise your hand..."

"When we were in Allen's world - we ran into a person Midnight knew... I think his name was Atem... do you think he can help us?"

"I... don't know..." Uncle Edward stated as Aunt Rose was in complete joy,

"Leon, my boy! Your a genius! Ed can you figure out-?"

"Of course! Just give me one second. Lust, Gluttony! It's time to go to work guys!" Then he ran off as Aunt Rose ran to Leon's side.

"You have a better chance of keeping Dante busy as Ed and I do our thing. I'm going to send you there now know and your going to age into your form back on the other world... is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine!"

"Great, once you touch Midnight, she will as well which should give you guys enough strength until we can send that last person to help us."

"I thought Atem was going to be the help..."

"He's our searcher... the person he's finding will be the one that saves her and maybe you too if need." Leon nodded as a blue portal opened as Leon was sucked right in, but once he got threw the other side he was under ground... in the lost city that was gone in one night, or that's what his history books told and he was never really liked the story... but it finally came to life. He quickly ran down, using his advanced skill to get to one place after another and soon to the underground.

* * *

"Atem! I'm so sorry to bother you right now." Atem was startled pretty good by Rose just dropping in, lucking he wasn't doing anything really.

"It's fine... what's wrong?"

"Dante... she's took Midnight! I need you to find Kanda!" Atem eyes turned into a dark crimson... as he stood,

"I'll get right on it. He'll be in your world soon."

"Thank you!" Rose called going back threw a small portal.

* * *

"So my plan is to be killed? And Gluttony...?"

"Just like last time..." Ed stated to Lust as they looked at the big guy eating away not even knowing what was going on.

"Very well... I think I'm your favorite anyway."

"Come on, not jokes." Ed snorted as Lust smirk.

"Fine, deny it all you want but at least Roy Mustang wouldn't." Ed only rolled his eyes as she asked, "So you know where she is."

"Yes and you should too... it the ballroom in the lost city... the final battle that took place last time..."

"I see while - we'll be off... Gluttony! Let's go. I hope you have room for more..."

"Oooo! Lust! Let's go eat then! Hahaha!" Gluttony licked blood of his face as they left.

* * *

After Kanda's talk about becoming a General Atem appeared in the shadows,

"Kanda-" Kanda turned, sword drawn... but he relaxed when he saw Atem. He seen this serious look before... but it was more stressed in his eyes... he didn't look like his other moments where Kanda could put his ego in there.

"What's wrong?"

"Midnight... I need your help." That quickly caught his attention.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She's been kidnapped, come with me," He opened up the portal and stepped to the side. I can't come with you. I'm sorry it all on you... good luck." Without saying a word Kanda ran inside ready for anything. The portal closed as Atem when back to his own world feeling weak...

"Ugh...," He muttered getting back to his seat. "I'm getting to old for this..."

* * *

"Midnight?!"

"Down here!" I called as Dante snapped her eyes towards the door as Leon walked in.

"Please... let my cousin go..."

"I'm sorry... I can't do that. But now that your here-!" level four Akuma started to appear out of no where.

"I think it would be wise for you to stand down..." They face Leon for one more second before turning and when over to Midnight, looking ready to attack her. "Or she dies... either way her body will still be mine..."

"Alright... alright... you got me... just don't hurt her..."

* * *

We are so close to THE END! OMG! Thank for reading this chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

As Midnight Strikes

Chapter 33

What you need to know:

Underline words are flashbacks

**Bold means Talknig Voices**

_Italics mean singing_

_Dreaming, Day-dreaming_

Well I'll add more when the time comes! Please Review, send me a PM, ask questions, etc! If I had to nname this chapter is would be called: Final Battle/Final End. Now onto the story!

* * *

"Alright... alright... you got me... just don't hurt her..." Leon said as one Akuma when over to tie him up,

"Leon! DON'T-!" Midnight cried as what shocked both girls was him changing, "FINAL FORM! DIMENSION GIRA BEAST!" With a bright light he rose and took down that one level one with ease and easily the other two that attacked him.

"Kill her!" Dante cried, her face flushing as Midnight closed her eyes waiting for pain but it never came for she heard slicing sounds as Akuma blew up all around her.

"YOU! I thought- HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"An old friend sent me here... I will not let you harm her!" Midnight looked up to see Kanda, his innocents activated.

"Damn you... those were my last ones..., but I still have my ace cards... Lust... Gluttony...!" They appeared as Midnight gasped, what Dante didn't see was Lust wink at Midnight as she understood.

Leon when over and touched Midnight as she changed back to her older self as was easily about to get out of Dante's hold.

"Damn you! Lust, Gluttony! Get them!" Seconds later they turned and attacked Dante who was easily able to defend and attack. Meanwhile Midnight slipped out of the sight of the guys and grabbed her bell.

"I had enough of you!" Midnight called catching Lust of guard as she was defeated. Gluttony was turned into a mindless eating beast who attacked Midnight, who kicked Gluttony into a large whole in the wall that him and Lust broke threw. She didn't know how long until he came back but that would give a couple of minutes at least.

"Dark Portal!" Leon called as he disappeared into the shadow as his wing sharps came out and attacked Dante.

"Mugen! Eight Flower Mantis!" At top speeds he slashed a elegant flower on Dante as she staggered back, Midnight, using the walls to get some air aimed her bell at Dante,

"Take this! Angelic Heart Sword Bell! Take form!" Shinning The Heart changed into a handle as the ribbon untangled it self and formed into a metal part of the sword as two bells held down in the front where the metal and the handle connect. The color was still the same which she was pretty happy for. "Get ready! Dante!"

"WHAT?!" She snarled changing into her beast form.

"Seven Virtues Slash!" Her sword blinded Dante enough where she couldn't see the where Midnight's hits where coming from.

"First Virtue: Faith!" Midnight slashed at Dante's hands they turned to dust on contact. "Second Virtue: Hope!" Then her arms were gone! "Third: Charity!" Then her feet! "Fourth: Fortitude!" Then legs as Dante cried out, black blood falling from under her mask. "Fifth: Justice!" She slashed at the mask Dante wore but it didn't come off. Even more determined Midnight yelled out, "Sixth: Prudence!" Another slash towards the mask but it didn't work but Midnight was able to smash her body under her feet as she called out, "Come on guys! Last Attack! All together!"

"Right!" Kanda and Leon called,

"NECROGIRA ROAR!" Leon scream out unleashing his strong attack with sonic air waves hit as Kanda yelled out,

"Double Illusion Sword, Eight Flower Mantis!" After his slice attack Dante by now was just begging for it to stop but Midnight didn't let up!

"And lastly the Seventh Virtue: Temperance!" With that she slammed her sword down deep in Dante's face as a bright light eruption as Midnight, Kanda and Leon where all thrown back. When the light died, Dante was still standing but he was bleeding, you could see her rotting flesh and bones.

"You'll regret this! I'll be back!" Then she ran out. Leon and Kanda were about to give chase but Midnight stopped them,

"Guys don't worry... my dad will... 'handle' her." They both raised there brow as Midnight and Leon changed back to there normal age.

"I wonder what your dad is going to do..." Leon said as Kanda when over and pulled Midnight into a deep kiss.

"KANDA! GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" Leon roared, looking extremely upset. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR STATUS IS! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kanda pulled back unable to take Leon's yelling anymore as Midnight blush softly, she held onto his hand and lightly tugged on his jacket as Kanda looked at her, raising his brow. With her index she motion him to come down to her level. Once he did she whispered softly in his ear.

"Are we... a couple now...? Are we together...?"

"Of course." Once again Kanda brushed his warm lips against hers as shivers when down her spine as Leon screamed at the top of his lungs,

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO KISS HER!?"

"Leon!" Midnight scolded, but couldn't keep the blush off of her face.

"Come on, lets go." Leon said, frowning.

"But, what about Kanda-" Midnight started but Kanda shook his head.

"I have to go back to my own world now, I still have a lot of things to do. But, in this world it seem you guys grow quickly compared to ours. So the next time I see you," He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll give you something more then a date."

"And what's that soppat mean Kanda?!" Leon snarled as Kanda simply rolled off Leon question as he stood another portal opened behind him as he quickly took another kiss from Midnight before saying,

"I love you." Then he ran threw the portal, it closed as Midnight whispered, smiling softly,

"I love you too..." She when to Leon's side and held his hand, snuggling him a bit, Leon smiled. He trusted Kanda he really did, but he couldn't stand the she was growing up, or in love for that matter. Before this world thing started Midnight was your shy, quiet girl with lock power no one ever dreamed of... of course Leon changed his old bad boys trying to fit in personality. In different ways they both grew up... for the better.

"Alright... let me take you back... your parent are probably worried sick..." Midnight ponder that statement as she held a big smile that danced onto her lips as she told Leon,

"I don't think so," Leon look at her shocked. "Well I mean I think they worry but... I have a feeling they're both waiting for our return...!"

* * *

Dante was in the elevator going down,

"Damn can this thing move any faster?!" She snarled as there was a chewing sound under her feet, backing up she saw the changed Gluttony on a eating rampage. "NO! GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

When the elevator got to it's stop Gluttony was the only one there. Ed waited for him as he quickly changed him back to normal as Gluttony disappeared. Ed looked up and smiled as he took the Portal of Truth to get home.

* * *

Seeing my Mom and Dad made me tear up as I ran and hugged them and they gave hugs to Leon as well.

"Well I better get home... you know how mom is." Leon said to my mom as she smiled,

"Yes... but she has your best interest at heart." My mom told him.

"I know... I figured that out. I owe her a lot. And you guys too, one day - I'll make you all proud."

"Oh don't worry, you guys already have." Our faces light up like fireworks on Fourth of July. Soon Leon took his leave as we walked inside. That night once again I was starting up at the moon, humming Lala's Lullaby. I was wearing the short nightgown Lenalee gave me that seem to fit me perfectly...

There was a knock on my door as I softly got down and closed my window, quickly getting into bed I said sleepily,

"Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." Sitting up they both walked in as they sat on my bed.

"We just came to tell you good night." That made me smile...

"Good night to you too." Dad kissed my forehead and felt as mom did the same but then she whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry... you guys will be seeing each other sooner then you think." I blushed at my mom's words as a soft chuckle rolled from her lips as she left, closing the door behind me. Laying down, the moon was my only light in the room, but it was nice... my bed warmth and comfort reminded me of when Kanda and I slept together... drifting asleep I thought I saw him again, pulling me close, letting my head rest right in the middle of his tattoo...

**"Good night my love..."** With a smile a whisper left my lips before being taking in by the darkness around me,

"Good night Kanda... I love you..."

* * *

That's it I hope you all enjoyed this! This is now my most longest story on Fanfiction! YEAH BOY! XD Anyway, thanks for reading, review, pm me, share, etc! Alright - PEACE!


End file.
